Through the Hard Times
by BlackCatTrain
Summary: Train you know all to well. But this other girl... she can be quite a handful. Everyone knows about her and her powers. Especially when Creed finds out. Can she get out of this mess herself or will she need help from the Black Cat himself? //TrainXOC//
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Disclaimer: I __**do not **__own Black Cat._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3 years before**

This all starts out on a day where it was peaceful. This is a typical day for this young girl, Lynelle. She has just got home from walking. So she got her key out and unlocked the front door. She had just walked in the door when suddenly she heard the fridge door open and then close right after.

'_I didn't think anyone could get in here.'_ She thought to herself. Because she lived by herself in an apartment ever since her parents... you know.

The black, zipper less jacket she just had on was now sitting on the couch. Her eyes met with a pair of yellow, golden eyes. Then she walked into the kitchen to get a better look when she saw _him_ sitting at her wooden kitchen table. It was none-other-than Train Heartnet himself.

"Train Heartnet. But how did you get in here?" She asked him, and astounded to see him. So she put on a smile of her own.

He said with his kitty looking grin, "Can't you tell? I walked through the door."

Lynelle chuckled trying to hold it in when she heard this. He had chuckled at this as well. But she still couldn't believe that the one true love of her life was sitting right in front of her. As if he was like a little kitten whose lost its way. She still wanted to know how he got in and just why he came to her apartment. But first…

"Got anymore milk? Cause I'm really thirsty for some more." He said to her as if he drank the rest of hers from the fridge.

She said a little bit irritated, "Sure but I'll have to go down to the store to get 16 bottles."

"Why 16 bottles?" he said tilting his head as if confused.

"Because," she started to explain, "I want some milk too."

He couldn't believe this. A girl just like Saya, who loved milk as much as he did, was right in front of him.

"Well you wanna come with me?" She smiled.

"Sure. I'll go." He answered back.

They went to get milk and got back about 15 minutes later. So since she had her keys with her she unlocked the door again and walked in. She just sat down, opened a bottle of milk and was offering a bottle to Train. They were just talking to each other for about an hour or so.

"I know a song that you might know." She said as she perked up. He suddenly did the same when he heard this.

"And what song might that be?"

"You want me to sing it?

"Alright, if you don't mind."

"Okay, here it goes:

"_Sing a song unto the world,_

_Rising high the clouds unfirm,_

_Fan the flames into the past,_

_Here now our lives will pass,_

_You never know the times of pain,_

_Fall down; fall down, falls the rain,_

_My life won't be plain."_

Train was so surprised to hear this. Then he looked down because this saddened him. He was just about to say something about knowing her when suddenly…

"Alright don't move," the voice that sounded a little familiar to Train said, "my boss would like to have a conversation with you young lady." Not noticing that Train was right behind her.

She turned to see who it was and to her surprise it was a Chronos Number, No. VII. Jenos, on Sephiria's orders, had come to pick her up to go to the Chronos headquarters. She urged Train to not get noticed by Jenos because she lipped to him that he could always come and get her later. So he told her that he was going to go hide and also that he was going to come back and get her.

"Alright, I'll go with you. Just let me grab my jacket." She said. Knowing that Train was hiding somewhere within her apartment.

Jenos said with a cocky tone, "Then let us be on our way."

And with that they were on their way to the Chronos headquarters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Lynelle's house where Train still was, he had just come out of where he was hiding and cursed to himself for letting that happen. When Train came out, Sven and Eve were pulling up into the parking lot. Sven and Eve were wondering how it went.

"So, how did it go?" Sven asked with a puzzled look.

"Not good," Train mumbled as he talked, "one of the Chronos Numbers interrupted as she was going to come."

"Well we should go find her and pick her up before you-know-who gets her first." Eve said while she had her nose in a book.

"Well you don't have to tell me that, princess." Train sighed angrily.

And with that they were hot on the trail. Leaving the house as it was and locked the door as they left. Leaving no trace that they were ever there. And Sven pulled out of the parking lot and with that they had left with no witnesses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well here it is, my first fanfic. Hooray, I had this idea in my head for a while and never thought of what to do with it. I think it turned out quite nicely. On the other hand that's for you guys to decide. Ask me anything you might wanna know without me giving anything away. Please leave reviews so I can put up the next chapter._


	2. Chronos

I: Chronos

_Disclaimer: Thanks for the review keep on it and tell me if I screw up on anything. Thanks again. So here's Chapter 1._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lynelle has just arrived at the Chronos headquarters. This really surprised her because she didn't expect the headquarters to be so big. Well when she went in Jenos immediately lead her to the Elders. She didn't think she would ever see the Elders. The only one to speak was Elder Willzark.

"_So you're Lynelle I take it?" _Willzark said excitingly.

"Yes I am, sir." She said back trembling a little bit.

"_How would you like to become a Chronos Number?" _He said nervously while awaiting her answer.

"But don't you have all the Numbers you need?" She said confused.

"_Hahaha. We're still missing one Number. How would you like to be No. XIII?" _He asked her like she was a little excited.

"Wow. You're asking me? But I don't have any talents for that." She lied.

"_We've seen what you can do. It's about time you put those talents to use." _He said grinning.

"But what of—" She was cut short when the Elder started speaking again as if he knew what she was going to say.

"_Do you want to work for us and put those talents to use?" _He said again sounding irritated.

"Yes." She said not wanting to.

"_Well we're glad to here it. Sephiria will gladly give you a weapon and get the tattoo that you will need to be a official Chronos Number." _He finally said after a short pause.

Only after did his screen go off that she realized what she had done. But maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought it was going to be. Then from out of nowhere, Lynelle sensed her; Sephiria had come to do what the Elder said.

"Well? What weapon am I getting?" Lynelle bluntly put it.

Sephiria had noticed that she's somewhat like Train. Sephiria stated, "This will be your weapon. The all powerful Zeus."

"A gun? But wasn't that the former No. XIII's weapon?" Lynelle had asked.

Sephiria said calmly, "Yes, but this is the only weapon that would best suit you. Seeing as how you know a lot about guns and know how to shoot one off without any recoil."

"How did you—" cut short again as she felt a pain on her collarbone to the left. It was a hot metal that had almost melted and this was the last time it was going to be used from the look of it. She saw it had the XIII in Roman numerals on it. As this mark cooled down it started to turn black. (Sephiria has had it all along just hiding it from Lynelle.)

Lynelle had dropped to one knee as she felt the pain as if someone had stabbed her. Then as the sharpened pain went away Lynelle stood up. But before she could leave Sephiria gave her a change of clothes that were all black. All Chronos Numbers have to wear black or else if they were working and they were seen. And in a bright color then they couldn't get their job done. Lynelle had gotten the clothes off of Sephiria and went to an apartment on the other side of town from where Train's used to be. She had changed into the clothes Sephiria gave her and went on the roof. Once up there she started to sing.

"_Sing a song unto the world,_

_Rising high the clouds unfirm,_

_Fan the flames into the past,_

_Here now our lives will pass,_

_You never know the times of pain,_

_Fall down; fall down, falls the rain,_

_My life won't be plain."_

Once she was done she just stayed up there just staring up at the moon. Now noticing the pain was gone from the tattoo earlier. She was now looking at it. Trying to figure out how the Elders and Sephiria knew about what she did and knew a lot about guns. The next thing she looked at was her new gun, Zeus. She was surprised because it looked somewhat like 'Hades'; the gun Train has all the time. This gun had of course the Roman numeral XIII on both sides, was a kind of whitish metal, and a black wolf going all the way around the gun. Lynelle thought it was impressive. But what would Train think if he saw her like this?

"What am I going to do? Train wouldn't like this one bit." She said aloud. Not knowing someone was there. But she was too worried to notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile not too far away was Train, Sven, and Eve. They all had heard something. Train knew what it was right off the bat. Sven and Eve listened to it as they liked what it was.

"_It couldn't be." _Train mumbled to himself.

"Train, are you alright? You don't look so good. Maybe you should go back to the safe house and rest for a bit. Eve and I will look for a job." Sven complimented.

"Yeah I will Sven. Call me if you find something. Okay?" Train asked.

"Don't worry I will. We've been together the past 3 years now. You know me." Sven pointed out.

"Alright... thanks Sven." Train mumbled.

Train hid his face from those two with his bangs. So at this point Eve was really worried that something was wrong. Even if she did something to him jokingly he would never act this way. Not in front of her anyway. That's how she knew something was wrong. At the time she paid no attention to this fact. But couldn't help to be so worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Thanks for reading. Sorry it was so long. I mostly think it was the song that did that but I still think it turned out ok. Thanks for the reviews. I will be waiting for at least 3 more reviews before I put up the next chapter. See you next time._


	3. Back at the Life

II: Back at the Life

_Thanks for the reviews and like I put in the last chapter I wanted to wait for 3 more reviews. But you guys really don't like to review. So without further ado here's chapter 2._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

This had been a rough day for Train. He had just heard that song that he always loathed because of what happened. He went and tried to find out who it was that just sang that song. So he went to where he thought he had heard it but there was no human life around.

"I could've sworn it was right around here that I heard it." Train stated.

So after finding no trace of who sang that song he just went back to the safe house. But Sven and Eve were already back. Not knowing where Train had gone.

"Damn you, Train!" Sven exclaimed, "Eve and I were worried. I thought you were going off on your own again!"

But Train just stood there. He didn't feel like talking just then. The only thing he could think about is just who sang the song he loathed so much. Why would they sing that particular song? Unless—

"Sven?!" exclaimed Train very excitedly, "Give me my phone back!"

Sven looking dumbfounded, "What? Why would you want that thing back?"

"Because there's only one person that I know who could've sung that song." He yelled.

"YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS?!" He screamed.

"Ahhh. You're too noisy. Just give me my damn phone before I punch the hell out of you." Train exclaimed again.

Sven was completely dumbfounded this time, and then he finally realized who Train was talking about, the one they were trying to get before _he _did.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After lying down for an hour Lynelle had felt a slight breeze in the apartment. Her window was open. She tilted her head, as she was confused.

"I could've sworn I'd shut that." She said to herself.

So she got up and shut it. Then realized she was being watched. Not from the outside but from the inside of her apartment. Then she had an idea of who it was. The last person she'd ever think of. It's—. But just as she was about to say it her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said, as she knew who it was.

_"Yo, Lynelle you there?"_ the voice came from the other end.

"Oh Train, yeah I'm here. So what did you need?" She said.

"_Hey. Get out of where you are right now. Someone is targeting you. And thanks for singing that song. It gave me the hint that it was you." _He thanked.

"No problem. Sorry to make you sad but it was the only way to get your attention. Oh yeah, I almost forgot—" Cutting short.

"_What?" _Train anxiously said.

"Did you want to say hi to _him_?" She said, sensing _that_ presence.

"He's there!! That's just great. Now Sven will chew my ear off for this one." Train yelled.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him." She bluntly put it, "I can handle myself."

She hung up the phone. Although Train wanted to make sure she was okay so he went back to where he went before. He was on his way to where she sang the song.

"You can come out now." She calmly said.

"Damn. And here I thought I was still sneaky as ever. But you are as sharp as they say you are. No wonder they made you the No. XIII." The voice said.

"I am almost as good as Black Cat. But you should know that seeing as how you read everything there is to know about me." She said almost sarcastically.

The silver-haired man finally showed himself to her before he said something else. She saw those piercing blue eyes. It was Creed Diskence. She couldn't believe her eyes but not showing it. It was really him, the guy who tried to get Train to be his partner.

"So now that you know. Will you come with me?" He whispered.

"No. This is my life not anyone else's. I can do whatever I want without any chains to hold me back." She bluntly put it again.

"Well: 1) I don't take no for an answer. 2) You really aren't free because you are apart of Chronos. And 3) you talk big but don't do anything about."

There was a long pause. She knew he was right. She had already known all those things. But she wasn't going to let that stop her. She was going to go against those odds. Even if it cost her life, she would over come those obstacles. No matter what.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Sorry. If I'd thought of it sooner this wouldn't of happened. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry, Sven." Train begged Sven for his forgiveness.

"Oh fine. But this is the **last** time. If this happens again… I'll kill you." He told him.

Train was a bit frightened at the time. Not of Sven but for Lynelle's sake. She was only 15. He couldn't stop thinking of what might happen to her. Sven was talking while Train worried. So Sven just was finally quiet. He wasn't sure what was going to happen. But this time Train would be able to save a person he cared about.

"Train. Come to think of it… do you think… that Lynelle… is a—"

Train stopped him before he could finish, "She might be, Sven. And if she is… we'll just have to back her up." Pulling out his Hades.

Sven and Eve nodded at the same time. And Train put on that goofy grin of his. Sven had a gut feeling she was. The info Rinslet dug up on her for them was astounding to them. Her profile picture is the age she is now. She has long chestnut colored hair; blue/green eyes with a golden trim, on the slim side, and already had a college degree. Only at age 5 she lost her parents in a horrible car accident. At 10, was when she learned to play the piano and guitar. And knew how to play 7 different songs for each. She also could compose her own music. At 13, she was an expert on guns. And now at 15 she was apart of Chronos. Well that's what Sven thought.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_This chapter has a lot about my OC character. But I will eventually make a profile for her. Maybe at the end of the next chapter. So make sure you keep reading. Before I put my next chapter up I would like to have 2 more reviews. So see you next time._


	4. One, Two, Three, Four

III: One, Two, Three, Four

_Disclaimer: So sorry this one was early, too. Well thanks to all the people who reviewed, especially Xie Xie. So as promised the next chapter for the series._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"How about joining me?" Creed started, "You could use those talents of yours to good use."

'_Why does everyone want me for my talents?' _She thought to herself.

"No." She added, "I will not join you because all you will do is try to control me."

Creed was surprised he didn't think she was going to say that, "Well if you won't join me then I won't hesitate to kill you."

"What are you talking about?" She said, "You can't kill me. The only one that you would be hurting is—" As she was cut short seeing his sword, Kotetsu, at her throat.

"Like I said before, I won't hesitate to kill you." He said having a maniac grin on his face, "Now tell me your answer again I will wait patiently seeing as how I know a lot about you."

Looking surprised at him, "What exactly do you know about me, Creed?"

"I know all there is to know about Lynelle Blade.

"Unbelievable." She said.

Creed looking at her with his maniac grin again, "What that I know everything about you?"

"No." She said sarcastically, "The fact that somebody like you would go through the trouble of finding my personal background."

"Well, it all that hard to do. It was quite—" But he was cut short as he saw Lynelle fleeing out the window.

Lynelle was opening the window to go up on the roof. But just as she was doing that, Creed had unsheathed his sword and put it through her leg. And she almost dropped down from the top floor until she grabbed hold of something. At first she didn't realize what it was. She then had a clear look and she never expected _him_ to come to her rescue.

"What are _you_ doing here?" She asked in absolute shock.

"I came to help." Said the voice.

"But why?" she asked another question.

"Because that's what I do." It said again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train was bouncing rooftop to rooftop looking for her. Sven and Eve were keeping up with him. Eve had practiced and just transformed from herself into an angel. So she picked up Sven and started following Train even faster than before.

"Do you see her yet?" Sven asked.

"No. And she's nowhere in sight." Train answered.

Just then he saw someone in the distance. He couldn't see who it was but it was someone that he's seen before. The closer and closer he got the more details the dark, shadowy figure had. With that figure was the person he's been searching for. It was Lynelle! He was so happy to see her okay and alive.

"I finally found you." He said with excitement in his voice and a worried look. It looked like he was about to cry.

"Train, I have to tell you something." She said as her face darkened with sadness and a dark tone.

He didn't look like he cared. All that mattered to him now was just getting her to safety. So he kept stepping closer and closer. Then with an expressionless face he finally saw it. He saw the tattoo of _XIII. _He didn't want to believe it but the proof was right in front of his eyes. The nightmares he had came true. She was apart of Chronos. But before he could say anything, someone had steeped in between them.

"Sorry. But I'm going to have to cut this reunion short." The figure pointed out.

It was none other than Jenos himself. He had seen the fight between Creed and Lynelle from one of the other rooftops. Train surprised to see him, pulled out his gun. Jenos tilted his head looking confused as ever.

"Why do you have that thing out? I have to do this Heartnet. She _is_ a Chronos Number now." He said grinning.

"I have this out to knock you out. Go tell the Elders that she quits Chronos and she's coming with me." He pointed out.

"Oh but she made the decision of her own free will."

Train stricken with this surprise, "Sh-She couldn't have. I-It's not possible."

"Oh but it is. She decided this all on her own." Jenos said.

"She must have been tricked into doing it. She had to be. That's the only way she would've agreed." He said not believing Jenos' words.

"Seems like you friends finally showed up Heartnet." Jenos muttered.

Train looked behind him just as Sven and Eve were arriving on top of the building. He then turned back around and saw Jenos already leaving.

"Don't worry so much Heartnet. I'll take good care of her." He yelled as he disappeared.

And with that they both had disappeared without a trace. Creed also disappeared without Train even seeing him. Then Sven and Eve finally showed up. They were questioning Train on what had happened. After a long pause, he finally answered.

"They got away." Train angrily admitted, "Oh, and you were right Sven she is a Chronos Number just like you thought."

"I apologize Train." He regretted, "I didn't want to be right about that."

"I know. You just wanted to tell me what was what." Train added.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_I hope you liked it. For the first couple chapters I've left you on a cliffhanger. But that's how I do it. So make sure you keep reviewing please. I will put the next chapter up after 1 review. So see you then._


	5. The Next Time

IV: The Next Time

_I can't believe I'm almost 5 chapters in. This makes me so happy. I'm really thankful to all of you who reviewed. Well here you go the next chapter._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Present day at night**

"Three years and no leads, I can't believe this." Train said.

It's been three years since they last saw Lynelle. They've been looking for her valiantly but all in vein. If they couldn't find her in those three years then shouldn't they just give up? To them that is like saying Chronos has won the war. And besides they didn't give up that easily.

"Well it's not like us to give up that easily, right Train?" Sven grinned.

"You're right about that. Besides I know she's out there. She's just waiting for us to find her." Train answered back.

"That's right. And if we keep looking we will find her." Sven smiled again as those words came out.

Suddenly from out of nowhere Train saw a figure go flying past the front of the car. He wasn't sure but he saw it--XIII--. He was so surprised. His mouth was wide open as if he wanted to get bugs stuck in his teeth. When Sven saw that Train had his mouth open like that he knew that Train saw something. But what could it have been?

"Train, are you alright?" Sven worried.

But before he finished saying that sentence Train was gone. He went after the figure which he had seen earlier. _She _was he could think about since that night with the full moon in the sky. When Jenos carried her off the roof to only God knows where. He was hoping that it was her. Praying it was her that he was chasing.

"There's nobody who can outrun me," He added pulling out his gun, "I'm the only one that could probably catch you."

This person thought, _'How is he catching up to me so quickly? And who is this guy anyway? Why does he want to catch me so badly?' _ But the figure just stayed quiet. Then this person thought, _'CREED!!'. _This person halted to a stop. Train right after this person. As soon as she turned around show didn't see Creed, but his opposite.

"I-I can't b-believe this. After all this time I've finally found you." Train said with the tone of him being worried.

Then suddenly after he said that he saw Lynelle with a gun. He wasn't sure but he thought it looked nothing like Hades but it did in a way.

"This is my gun, 'Zeus'." She said pointing it straight at Train's head.

"What are you doing? Don't you see? It me, Train, I've come to pick you up like we agreed upon all those years ago."

"I know who you are." She started, "But I can't go with you. I work for Chronos. And you know that."

As soon as she finished talking Train saw something through her stomach. It was Creed's Kotetsu, a.k.a. Imagine Blade. He was standing right behind her. After seeing him behind her Train suddenly started shooting. That was a worthless effort. Seeing as how Creed blocked every one of his bullets.

"So, how's it going Train?" He said with a smirk on his face while meeting Train's gaze.

"L-Let me go C-Creed." Lynelle mustered.

"So sorry to say but I can't do that. Like I said the last time I spoke with you. I need you for this next plan I'm concocting."

But before Creed had the chance to run Train grabbed Lynelle. She was astounded to how fast Train was at his movements. Creed had already started for an attack before he saw Echidna. He wasn't sure what she was doing there. But after her appearance he saw Sven and Eve had caught up with Train.

"J-Just what are y-you p-planning Creed?" Lynelle mustered again.

"You will come to know in time my dear Lynelle. You will come to know in time."

Then as soon as he and Echidna left she heard his maniacal laugh. That's when everything went black. After they had left and she had fainted is when Train was finally able to address her wounds. Eve helped out with this.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

As she started to open her eyes she had felt someone on the bed next to her. She wasn't sure who it had been but this person was fingering through her hair. But this felt good to her. Suddenly everything came flying back to her. She remembered everything. Then she rose up as fast as she could. The first thing she saw was her golden-eyed love. He was surprised at her actions. Then suddenly he saw that she was in pain and saw that her wound opened up.

"Princess!!" He yelled.

"What is it Train?!" She seemed annoyed. Then she saw Lynelle's wound opened up. She then grabbed her medical supplies and got Train to hold her up so she could address the wound correctly. Finally, she gave Lynelle a sedative so she could sleep easier and not be in as much pain.

Eve left the room, "Make sure not to wake her. You what will happen if you do."

"I know." But he took her gun and looked at it suspiciously. Just as he thought, there was a tracker on it.

'_Creed must have done this the first time he met her.' _He thought.

The next night, she woke up to the smell of food. To everyone's surprise Lynelle was already up and she should actually still be sleeping. Train wasn't as surprised considering she's changed a lot over these last 3 years.

"I guess I got Chronos off my tail for now." She said as she surprised them even farther.

"You…you left Chronos?" Sven asked as he was making her dinner since they already ate.

"Ya, kinda surprising huh? I left just a little while ago. But they're after me just like Creed. I'm actually sort of like you. Because Chronos and Creed were after you when you left."

"That's right they were." Eve pointed out.

"Anyway, I was just getting them off my tail when I saw you, Train." She said with a smile that Train missed.

"Well why don't you tell us the story from when you were taken by Jenos? We will listen and we would also like to hear what they made you go through the last couple of years."

And with that she started to tell them the story on what nickname they gave her. Shortly after that she told them about what they put her through and also what she has been doing since they saw her last.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Well this chapter doesn't say much. It just explains the reunion between her and Train. It also has a little twist but same old same old. So just keep reviewing and I'll keep posting._


	6. The One

V: The One

Well I don't think many people like to review. But anyway this is the next chapter folks. So enjoy.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"And that's what happened." Lynelle finished.

Lynelle was telling them what she was doing for the past three years. All three couldn't believe what she just told them. They were surprised especially Train. He never had to go through that.

"Well that's quite interesting." Sven intrigued.

Eve just stayed silent. Seeing as how she was still gawking.

"Yep. So Train," Lynelle paused, "you surprised?"

"You could say that." He replied.

She threw him her gun. And he caught it and started to study it. This gun… looked like it could be Hades. He was shocked to see how similar his and her gun was.

"WOW!!" Sven exclaimed.

"Yeah, tell me about it. They look somewhat the same. And when I asked why they had given me a gun similar to yours they told me." Lynelle said.

**Flashback**

_I just got back from a job. They wanted to congratulate me on it. So they summoned me to speak with them._

_"__Well done, No. XIII." Willzark said._

_"__Thank you. I will never fail when Chronos has an order for me." I said._

_Not knowing it at the time they had drugged me. They wanted to make sure I cooperated with them. But sometimes I would fake it._

_"__Now for your next assignment."_

_Before he gave me it I wanted to know why I had almost the same gun as you, so I asked._

_"__Why did you give me a gun similar to Train Heartnet's?"_

_"__Well," He started, "because you're almost like him. We need that kind of person to carry out missions."_

_Then I realized I was like Train is most ways. We both were orphans. We loved milk. We were alone for most of our days before Chronos. The same hair color too. Also in some other ways as well._

_"__Any other questions, No. XIII?"_

_"__No. Thank you. I'm ready for my next assignment."_

**End Flashback**

"Well not surprised they drugged you." Train blurted out.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Lynelle yelled.

"Well you didn't need to tell me that you didn't want to join Chronos." He answered.

"Yeah that's right. After I got the tattoo I knew there was no turning back. And when I didn't get the assignments done they drugged me." Lynelle said.

"Well that's quite a story." Sven said.

"I really feel bad for you, Lynelle." Eve suddenly said. Turning their eyes to her.

"What do you mean, little princess?"

"Well I wasn't drugged. But before I met these two I didn't know the difference between good and evil." She answered.

"You have a point there." Lynelle stated.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Unbeknownst to them there was someone watching. Especially watch the former No. XIII of the Chronos organization. He was really interested in her but without a second thought he crept closer. He kept getting closer until he was close to the front door.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Suddenly the doorbell rang they all shot up and Train took Lynelle by the wrist and went to go hide her. He hid her in his room just to be safe. Train gave a nod to Sven to signal it's ok to open the door. When they opened the door they were surprised to see it was…

"Rinslet? What are you doing here?" Sven asked surprised.

"Hey. What's up guys?" She asked. Ignoring what Sven asked her.

"Not much." Train started, "I have a question for you."

"Fire away." She replied.

"What's the last thing we asked you to look up for us?" Train asked to see if it really was Rinslet.

"The profile for Lynelle Wolves." She answered.

"Train, what are you trying to pull?" Sven interrupted.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure it was her."

"And why wouldn't it be me?"

"Because there's someone outside looking in from the shadows." A voice answered for Train.

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?" Train asked a little bit irritated.

"Well like I said before 'in most ways I'm like Train.' And because I can sense him." Lynelle answered.

"So this is Lynelle Wolves, huh?" Rinslet asked intrigued.

"Yep, the one and only. What of it?"

"Oh nothing. Just that Creed needs to speak with you." The imposter said throwing a sleeping gas bomb.

"Cover your mouth and don't breathe in!!" Lynelle yelled as she fainted.

The others tried to help her but soon fell asleep. Of course Train was the last one to fall asleep. He hated himself because all he could do was watch as Lynelle was being taken away by the stranger. Train struggled to get up to get a hit on the imposter. He did but soon after everything went black.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Creed was watching Lynelle sleep. He has always wanted to see her so peaceful. Since Train refused to be his partner he chose to have Lynelle as his partner. He went into the room she was sleeping in. He had given her a few strokes through the hair as if petting her. She moved for a moment and Creed pulled his hand back but then she settled back down.

"_Who knew she would be so much like Train?" _He thought to himself.

"Thanks to Shiki I have you in my grasp now." He whispered.

As he turned to sit in the seat next to her bed she started to open her eyes. He too was surprised at this. Seeing as how the bomb Shiki's puppet made was supposed to knock someone out for at least 12 hours.

She stuttered, "W-Where am I?"

"Your home. This is where you belong." Creed answered back.

She fell back asleep for a moment. All of a sudden she popped right up knowing that voice all too well. Meeting his gaze he was happy to see her awake but she was _not _happy to see him.

"Lynelle, you're doing nicely after that nasty cut I gave you." Creed apologized… sort of.

"What do you want?" Finally noticing, for his safety, he had his Kotetsu out. She could move around but could not get far.

"I told you before I need you for the plan I'm concocting."

As soon as she heard this she felt a little dizzy finding out her opened again. She has already lost so much blood that Creed was worried. He called for the Doctor. Then when Doctor was done examining her he told Creed to follow him and bring her along. So he picked Lynelle up in his arms carefully like she was a fragile angel that fell from heaven and brought her to Doctor's lab. Creed laid Lynelle down on the metal slab. Doctor could use his Tao power to stop the bleeding but not heal it completely.

"This is a serious wound Creed." Doctor said.

"This is all my fault. If only Train hadn't taken her back this wouldn't have happened. If only I didn't my eyes off of him for one second." Creed said.

"We need Shiki. Could you go get him?" Doctor explained, "I need more of his sedative that his bees produce." Creed nodded as he heard this. Then started searching for Shiki.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"What happened?" Train asked as he woke up.

Everyone was worried because he hadn't awakened for more than 15 hours. Then without a second thought he asked about Lynelle.

"Sorry, Train." Sven stated, "But she's gone."

"Damn. After all these years we finally see her again and she ends up being kidnapped." Train then remembered, "Do you know who Lynelle said she sensed?"

Eve pointed to the person in the corner. She had lavender hair and was unconscious. Without even thinking he went up to her and awoke her.

"This is all your fault!" He yelled repeatedly.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_I did a good job didn't I? Well this one is a little bit longer than the other ones but not by much. Anyway thanks to the people who reviewed and are sticking with the story so far. Also in the flash back Lynelle is speaking to Train, Sven, and Eve. It's not me it's Lynelle talking, all right? Anywho thanks for reviewing and keep on what your doing._


	7. To the Rescue

VI: To the Rescue

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed especially Xie Xie. She has also become my best friend. And I guess she loves my story so far. And hoping I get more reviews after this here's the next chapter._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Everyone was trying to get Train to calm down. Nothing would work until his phone rang. Sven picked it up and had a shocked look on his face. He answered it and gave to Train immediately.

"_Hello?"_ The voice on the other end said.

"Is it really you?" Train said finally letting go of Rinslet.

"_Oh so sorry, Train." _Another voice said, _"But I'm going to have to cut you short."_

"Creed," He started, "Let. Her. Go."

"_I can't do that. I told you that I need her for my next plan" _Creed stated.

"_TRAIN!" _Lynelle yelled as she started to faint, _"Please… hurry…"_

"Creed, you bastard." Train insulted, "I'll hunt you down and kill you."

"_That is if you __**can **__find out where I'm hiding." _Creed said as he started to laugh.

Then Train heard the line go dead. He wanted to be alone and everyone knew it. No one even thought of stopping him as he went up to the rooftop. When Train left Sven went to check on Rinslet. She was fine and Sven asked her if she could see if she could find where Creed was hiding.

"Sure Sven. I can do that for you." She told him.

"Thanks. Also contact Annette and tell her that we're fine and going after Creed." He said.

"Ok, will do." She replied.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Well that was interesting." Creed commented.

"I didn't expect her to call Train. Sorry Creed." Shiki said.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just hope after she wakes up she'll be on our side. Then she can rule by my side when we take over the world." Creed explained.

"Train… hurry… please…" Lynelle mumbled.

"By the way how long will she need to recover and take in the Tao power, Doctor?" Creed asked.

"Well by the looks of things she's bleeding internally and if she doesn't move for at least 3 weeks she'll be alright. As for the Tao power she would need to take it while she's unconscious because she won't take it cooperatively." Doctor replied.

"Is she in pain?" Creed asked angrily as he grabbed Doctor by the throat.

"Right now she is… but if we give her some sedative… it will get rid of the pain… and make her sleep easier." He spoke as Creed had his grip on his throat. He pointed to the sedative so Creed could give it to her and let Doctor go. And he did let Doctor go and he did stumble until he regained his footing.

"Why don't you rest Creed?" Shiki stated, "I'll watch her and besides you haven't slept since she came in here."

"I can't because I want to make sure she's all right." He answered, "Besides that I won't be able to sleep because _he _will come soon. Watch for _him_, Shiki"

"I will." Shiki said.

With that Shiki disappeared. Creed and Doctor were the only ones in the same room as Lynelle. Then Doctor left because he needed to get some sleep from running tests on Lynelle all day. Creed suddenly realized he was alone with Lynelle.

"Soon I will bring you out of the dark. Then you will be standing by my side." Creed muttered.

"Train…Train…Train…" Lynelle said as she slept.

Creed got mad every time she said that name. But he couldn't let that be his main concern. And besides he couldn't kill her just for that. He had plans for her and not just any plans but big ones.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Rinslet had just told Train, Sven, and Eve where she tracked down Lynelle's GPS to. So she gave the coordinates to Train and co. Then they were headed there. While Sven and Eve were talking about what their strategy was Train just couldn't think about it. He just wanted Lynelle to be ok. Then they seemed to have stopped about 1 mile away from where Creed's castle was and where Lynelle's signal was emanating from.

"Well looks like we're gonna have to walk from here." Sven said.

"What?! Do we really we really have to?" Train said.

"Yeah, if we don't wanna be spotted." Retorted Sven.

"He does have a point there, Train." Eve said.

"Well I guess I have no other choice. Let's go then."

"You said it."

So off they went. Train was determined now more than ever to get Lynelle back and away from Creed. Because he knew what Creed and his Apostles were capable of. They were on their way to save her. And they knew she was waiting for them.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Creed!" Shiki yelled.

Creed woke up from him falling asleep near Lynelle. "What is it Shiki?"

Shiki pulled out his crystal ball and showed Creed. "They arrived earlier than expected, Creed."

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to call the other Apostles to take care of those three." Creed said annoyed, "I will be back." He whispered to Lynelle as he left.

As he said that she awoke. She was struggling to get off of the metal table she was on and get away from that place. Although she didn't know that she was bleeding internally and had Tao power now she still struggled. Finally she was able to free one of her hands and release herself.

"I have to escape and get to Train. Before he does something stupid." She said to herself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Creed was nearing Echidna's room when he heard a large crash coming from the lab. He knew it had to be Lynelle. But it was already too late because he noticed a breeze go by him and he was able to make out a figure that looked like Lynelle. He had also felt a strange sense coming from her like it was a murderous aura.

"Excellent. Now that you have the murderous aura you will come back to me in good time." Creed stated.

"_You wish." _Lynelle thought as she heard that.

She was running everywhere in search of the exit so she could go back to Train. Although she didn't know that Train was coming for her. Without her knowing he was already inside the ridiculously large castle searching for her. He ran into the hall she just passed and ran into Creed.

"Too bad Train. You just missed her. She just ran by me not too long ago." Creed said.

"You bastard," Train said as he tried too run past him, "you won't get away with this."

But Creed blocked Train from going after Lynelle with his Kotetsu. "Let's have fun, eh Train?"

"Get the hell outta my way Creed."

"But Train I wanted you to…die."

"I'll be damned if I let you get in my way." Train said pulling out his Hades.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_I think this one turned out ok. It's a really good thing I had this done when I did. Well that's it for this chapter but the next one will be up soon. And It will be sooner than you think.  
_


	8. Fight to Win

VII: Fight to Win

_Well thanks to all the viewers who have reviewed and stuck with me this far. Now on with the 6__th__ chapter I wrote._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Suddenly Lynelle heard a gunshot from behind her. It wasn't too far off from where she ran past Creed. Then she heard metals colliding. She started to run back to where she heard the sound.

"_Train, don't do anything stupid until I get there." _She thought.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Where the hell did he go this time?" Sven asked.

"You know how he feels when Creed kidnaps someone he knows." Eve answered.

They were running through the castle. They were looking for any signs of Lynelle or Train. Looking in every room they past and even ran into a couple dead ends.

"Dammit. I can't find them anywhere."

"Well no luck here either." She looked up and saw a dead end, "SVEN!! LOOK OUT!!"

But it was too late he already ran into it. He was too busy looking at the GPS to worry about where he was going. "Dammit, Train is gonna pay for this."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Isn't this fun, Train?" Creed grinned.

Train just blocked another swing. "Creed, tell me. Why do you need her so bad? And don't give me that crap about you need her for your next plan."

"Train, stop it please. I'm right here." A voice came from around the corner.

It was Lynelle. She came to find out what that noise she heard was. Train just widened his golden eyes. He couldn't believe she was right there. But the only problem was he was in the middle of a fight and he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Lynelle get away from here." He said.

"No. I'm not leaving without you." She then let loose a whole bunch of murderous aura and made Kotetsu come to her. Because that's the only way her Tao power would work.

"How did you do that?" Train asked.

"Oh that? That… was nothing… compared to—" But she couldn't finish because her vision became blurry. She also was trying to stay on her feet because she was shaking really bad. All of a sudden she fainted. It was due to the fact that she was not yet use to using this power.

Train knew that he had to get her out of there and fast. And since Lynelle took Kotetsu away from Creed he was free to grab her and get the hell out of there. He past Creed with quick-like reflexes. He grabbed Lynelle and headed for the exit.

"Lynelle, speak to me. C'mon please wake up." But it was no use she was just too exhausted. He had felt a liquid on her. It was her blood.

But as soon as he realized this he then ran into something. And went flying back. He was rounding the corner and as he looked up he saw the person he'd never expect to catch up to him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sven and Eve didn't give up. Even after Sven ran into that wall they still continued. They still searched every room and came upon the room that Lynelle was in.

"Sven, I smell… blood" Eve said.

"You smell… blood?"

"Yes. It was the person in the bed who was bleeding. This blood is Lynelle's."

"Well hopefully she's all right now."

Then they ran out of the room. Hopefully Lynelle was all right. They ran into a couple of more hallways until they saw a corner coming up. They turned and ran into something.

"Train?" Sven asked.

"What the hell? Sven?"

"That's my name. And where the hell have you been?"

"Nowhere in particular, just the usual. Fighting Creed and saving someone's life."

"And what the hell do you mean 'saving someone's life'." Sven finally realized that Train was holding Lynelle. "Why the hell are you holding her? Can't she run herself?"

"No. Well, not right now anyway."

"Why not?"

"She past out saving me. She's also bleeding." Train said, "But we'll talk more about it when we get outta here."

"I agree with Train. I can sense someone coming." Eve said.

"Alright, then let's hurry."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Where the hell did they go?" Shiki muttered to himself.

Shiki had rounded up a few of the Apostles of the Star. They started running all around the castle. They needed to find Lynelle before Creed went ballistic. Then they ran into him not to far away from Echidna's room. They all saw Creed's Kotetsu on the floor and had felt a murderous aura.

"What happened, Creed?" Echidna asked.

"She has done it. She reached the full power of the Tao. Unbelievable." Creed answered.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Shiki questioned.

"He's just in shock. Don't worry he'll be back to normal in no time. He'll pass out any minute due to this murderous aura." Doctor replied.

Everyone heard a loud thud near where they were. It was Creed. Doctor was right about that after all. Creed also fainted due to his duel with Train. They saw blood on the floor near Creed. It was Lynelle's blood. Doctor explained to them that she was bleeding internally.

"As long as Creed's okay we should go relax for a bit." Echidna said.

"But we still have to find Lynelle." Shiki pointed out.

"No need to worry about her. She will come back to us in due time." Doctor replied.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train, Sven, and Eve were finally out and already leaving in the car. Train was still holding the past out Lynelle in his arms and close to him for that matter. He was being as gentle as possible because he didn't want to cause more bleeding or pain for her.

"So how are we gonna handle this one?" Sven asked.

"Let's go to Annette's. See if we could rest there so Lynelle can get her strength back up. And figure out what we're gonna do about Creed." Train answered, "And besides the little princess needs more books."

She perked up when she heard this. She wasn't used to Train acting like this. He wasn't even paying attention to the fact that Eve was staring at him. All he was doing was looking at Lynelle. Trying to make sure she was all right. To him, she was looking like she was having nightmares. To him, she also looked beautiful. But he wasn't going to let anyone know that.

"I agree with Train. We should go to Cait Sith. And recuperate our strength as well as Lynelle. Then we can think of a strategy." Eve finally said breaking the silence.

"Well then, looks like we're going to Annette's." Sven replied

Then all of a sudden Lynelle was stirring and finally woke up. She was opening her eyes and Train saw her waking up. All three of them were surprised again. They didn't think she was going to wake up for quite some time. But the first thing Lynelle saw was Train's golden eyes as he widened them. She was so happy that was the first thing she saw. She then realized that she was sitting with Train and lying in his arms. She also realized that he was holding her closely. But she didn't mind as long as she was with him she could do anything. She would also do anything and everything to keep him alive. But she wasn't going to let anyone know that.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Creed was finally awaking. He was in his room. He soon realized what happened before he past out. He wanted to go there… where the battle between him, Train, and Lynelle took place. He wanted to feel that murderous aura again. But when he tried to get up he felt a little dizzy. Echidna suddenly came in and saw him trying to get up. She was _not_ going to allow this. He still needed his rest.

"Lay down, Creed." She told him. But he didn't listen.

"I can't. I have to go back. Back to where that aura is." Creed said.

"But you mustn't. You need your rest." But nothing could stop him.

He grabbed a coat from the closet in the corner of the room. And headed out the door. Just as he was leaving Echidna went in front of him.

"I'm not letting you leave this room, Creed." She said.

"Echidna… move." Pulling out his sword he suddenly grabbed that was sitting on the bed.

Just then she moved. Knowing if she didn't he would most definitely kill her. And he sheathed his sword so he wouldn't hit anyone. He then walked down the hallway until he was out of Echidna's sight. He finally made it to where the aura was emanating from. No one came down here to clean up the mess. But he still was satisfied with feeling that aura.

Sighing in relief, "Ahh. You really have mastered the Tao power. Only having it for 7 hours. Not bad. You really are the perfect person to be by my side." He said to himself.

Not knowing they were already almost there Creed sent out a few trackers. He sent them so he could keep an eye on those four, especially Lynelle. He also asked Shiki to have a few bees keep an eye on them. They were all on their way to Elsida. And Train, Lynelle, Sven and Eve were on their way to Annette's.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_So what do you think will happen? You'll just have to wait and find out. Please R&R. If you do I'll give you a cookie._


	9. A Sweeper's Life

VIII: A Sweeper's Life

_Well thanks to Xie Xie, who reviewed. You will get your cookie. But first have another helping of Feels Like Today. So without further ado here's chapter 8._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

They all arrived at Cait Sith. But to their surprise Lynelle walked up to the guest room herself. She wanted to try and get a little bit of her strength back. Train was right by her side just in case she fell. He helped her into the bed and she went back to sleep. He made sure she was asleep before he went back down.

"Sleep tight." Train said as he left.

He walked down the steps. And went to join in the conversation that Annette, Sven, and Eve were talking about. They were talking strategy.

"So that's one way we could do it. Another way is…" Sven said, "Oh, hey Train. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she went right back to sleep." Train replied, "She seemed exhausted too."

"Well it's a good thing she went back to sleep. She needs to regain her strength if we are to win against Creed." Eve said.

"So it was true. You guys did go after Creed. And this Lynelle girl, is the one Creed is after?" Annette asked.

"Well yeah. He said he wanted her for her talents." Sven answered, " Oh, Train, you said you'd explain everything when we got out of there. So I wanna hear it."

"Alright well it all started…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_Creed, we've spotted them."_ One of the trackers radioed in.

Creed had that maniacal smile on his face, "Excellent. Keep on her. We don't want to lose them again. And make sure your not spotted or sensed."

"_As you wish."_ He said.

"You will come to me soon Lynelle. You will come to me soon." Creed said to himself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**2 hours later**

"And that's what happened." Train finished.

"Wow. That's pretty incredible. For her to do something like that, it's unbelievable." Sven said.

"Well it really happened." He retorted.

"That was a nice little cat nap." A voice came from the stairs.

Everyone turned to see who said that. It was Lynelle. She woke up a little earlier than expected. Train had a feeling that this was going to happen.

"So how are you feeling Lynelle?" Sven asked.

"Better. As long as I don't move around too much I'll be fine." She answered.

"Well that's good to hear." See her looking a bit shaky Train took one of her arms and put it around his shoulders. And he helped her to walk and sit down.

"Thanks Train but I'll be fine. I'm just a bit shaky, that's all." She said.

"Well just ask if you need anything." He told her.

"Yo, Annette can I have a bottle of milk?" She asked.

"Sure." Sliding a bottle across the counter, "There ya go."

"Thanks."

"I'll have the same." Train said.

"Alright." Sliding another bottle across the counter.

"Coffee for me." Sven said

"A glass of Lafite Rothschild 1982 please." Eve said putting her nose in a book.

"Sure Sven. And I think we have that kind of wine here. I'll go look." Annette replied. She was dumbfounded. Eve sounded like she really knew her wines.

They chugged down the last of their milk. Well at least we know that Lynelle is doing fine. Train on the other hand wasn't that surprising when he asked for another bottle. He also asked another bottle for Lynelle.

"You didn't have to do that Train." She said.

"Well, you were thinking it and besides you have to get your strength back up. And this is one way to do it." He replied giving Lynelle her second bottle of milk.

"Thanks. You always look out for your friends, don't you?"

"That's one way to put it."

"Promise me. If I ever get into a situation that I say the words 'don't come looking for me' to you will you help me in secret?"

"No problem."

"And don't tell the princess or Sven. If you tell them then they might get a little too worried. So when I say those words just act natural okay?"

"I promise."

"Thank you, Train. I can always count on you and you can always count on me."

Train nodded. Then Sven and Eve decided that they should get some rest. In the morning they are going to resume the sweeper job. Train and Lynelle looked at each other then at Sven and nodded in unison.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Morning had arrived. All four of them were already up and looking for a job. Of course Lynelle was the last one to wake up because of her injuries. But she got up anyway and wanted to go with the others. They told her she should stay so she could heal all the way. But she insisted on going with them.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Sven asked.

"Yup. I know I am. Just give me a chance." Lynelle answered.

"Alright."

They had already found a target that was 700,000, Hunter Grant. He was wanted for murder, robbery, and arson. And they weren't going to let him get away. They split up into 2 groups; Sven with Eve and Train with Lynelle. So they were asking all over town but no one would give them any clues. Sven thought this to be hopeless until he heard a crash.

"Hey! You're gonna pay for that. Come here. This one ain't bad at all." A person from the bar across the street said looking at Lynelle.

"You better let go of me before I get really angry." She said.

"Oooo, We got ourselves a fighter boys." He said grabbing her arm.

"You don't wanna mess with me." Without any warning he was already on the ground in a blink of an eye.

That person's gang headed for the hills. But not before Lynelle got the information out of them that the group needed. She was impressive. Well to Train at least.

"Nice goin Lynelle. I didn't even see you for a second. And that's impressive to me. Because normally I can keep up with that sort of thing but that was a little bit faster than my speed." Train said.

"Thanks. Well here comes Sven. I can tell you and him where we have to go." Lynelle replied.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You go off and destroy some bar? Now I want answers and I want them now." Sven yelled.

"Well for your information Lynelle has something she would like to tell us." Train said facing Lynelle.

"Well I just found out where our target is. He's on the outskirts of town in an old abandoned factory." She said.

"Nice work Lynelle. Shall we go then?"

"Yes we shall." Eve replied.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_"Creed. They're headed towards the outskirts of the city."_ Came a voice again.

"Well that was sooner than expected. Just keep an eye on them for now." Creed replied.

_"Yes sir."_ The voice replied.

"We cannot wait any longer Creed. If we are to make our move we have to make it now." Shiki said.

"Well guess the time has come for me to recruit Lynelle. Shiki, go find Echidna and bring her here. I have a job for her to do." He said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The group didn't want to be spotted so they walked. They got to the abandoned factory and stood at the front of it.

"Shall we go in?" Train said with his kitty grin.

"Yes. Let's go in." Lynelle replied

First Lynelle and Train went in. When they didn't spot anything they signaled for Eve and Sven to come in. They started to look around. They didn't see anyone until Lynelle stepped out of the way of almost getting hit.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Lynelle said sarcastically and with a calm face.

"Here I thought we could play some more." A voice came from the rafters.

"Train, let's go." Lynelle looked at Train and he nodded.

They both jumped up into the rafters. They both pulled out their guns and was ready to fire. Then they soon realized that it was quiet. They didn't even hear Sven and Eve whispering. Just then from out of nowhere Grant showed the two that he had Sven and Eve.

"Let them go Grant. And if you do we'll give you a free room, in jail." Lynelle sarcastically said again.

"If I do then will you play with me?" Grant smirked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Lynelle, what do you think your doing?" Train lipped.

"I have an idea. So just trust me on this. Ok?" Lynelle lipped back

"Alright."

So he let Sven and Eve go. Train ran to them and got them out of there. They were unconscious but they weren't harmed. Thank goodness. So Train ran back in. He heard a few noises like they were fighting.

"Be careful Lynelle." Train said.

"You won't get away so easily!" Grant yelled.

"You wanna bet?" It was Lynelle's turn to smirk.

Before Train knew it Grant was already unconscious. Train had a surprised look on his face. He really didn't expect that. That's for sure.

"What?" Lynelle asked, "I told to trust me." She was still smirking.

"Well let's get that bounty then." Train said.

"Sounds good."

Sven and Eve were finally waking up. They noticed that Train and Lynelle were coming out with the bounty.

"What the hell happened?!" Sven yelled.

"Well you guys past out and Lynelle got the bounty. Simple as that, Sven." Train replied.

"Let's go before something else happens." Eve said.

"Yeah, if we wait any longer Creed might show up." Train said as he laughed.

"Train… don't even joke about that. Because you he is still after me and he could show up any minute." Lynelle said in a saddened and darkened tone.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know. You were just making a joke. But I have this funny feeling we're being watched."

"Well then let's get going and get the money." Sven said excitedly.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Creed, there heading back to town. What do you want me to do?" Said a voice.

_"Looks like I'm going to have to go there. Echidna, make a portal for me. Then we can finally let Lynelle into the Apostles of the Star."_ Creed replied.

"I understand Creed." Looking at Lynelle as she walked back into town with the others. "You will join us. Creed will have you whether you like it or not." Echidna said to herself.

Then without any further delays, she went back to town. She wanted to prepare for the grand entrance that was going to happen there.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Sorry this chapter was so long. But at least it turned out nicely. Anyway please R&R._

_What will happen to Lynelle? And why is Creed so determined to get Lynelle? And just what is this plan he says he needs her for? Well your just going to have to wait and find out._


	10. On the Way

IX: On the Way

_Well this chapter was kinda hard to figure out. But I finished it. All right well, on with the show._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The group had returned with 700,000 dollars in their pockets. They were especially proud of Lynelle. If it wasn't for her Grant would've gotten away. And they would be chasing small fries that were like 70,000 or even less.

"We can eat a lot with this much cash." Train said.

"Don't even think about it Train." Sven replied.

"You have to lighten up Sven. You know I was just kidding."

"That's what you want me to think."

Lynelle was laughing at this. Their arguing always seemed so funny to her. Eve couldn't understand this. Why was she not able to get what was so funny?

"What's so funny about those two arguing?" Eve asked Lynelle.

Lynelle looked at Eve and said, "It's just the way they act when they fight, princess."

Eve still didn't get it. But she thought maybe when she's a little older she'll get it. They finally stopped fighting and went back to Annette's. They walked in and when they did they weren't expecting what they saw. A figure was standing over a beaten up Annette. They couldn't make this figure out. But before they knew it, he vanished. They soon realized they were down by one person.

"Where's Lynelle?!" Train yelled because he was worried.

"Maybe that figure took her." Eve suggested.

"I can't believe this. This is like the fourth time she's been kidnapped." Train said

"Their really determined to get her their side." Sven said.

"We should just wait here for her." Eve suggested.

"I'll wait at least 3 hours." Train said frustrated.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle was unconscious. She was being carried on the back of someone. They didn't seem like they were going to harm her.

"I got her. I will be there with her in no time." A voice said in the radio.

"_Good. Just make sure you don't lose her." _A voice came from the other end.

"I will."

Unbeknownst to him she was awake. She heard everything that he said. So she decided she was going to fake being unconscious.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Her and her captor finally got there. But where was there? She opened up an eye and saw a place very familiar to her. It was the Chronos headquarters. Lynelle hasn't been here for at least a month. She was kind of surprised to be back.

"I'm back." The voice said, "And I brought the girl with me."

"Very good. You did excellent on this assignment, Anubis." Sephiria said.

"Why did you need me to get her anyway?" He set her down. And as he said that he noticed her tattoo. It was that of the number XIII, "Never mind. I know the reason now."

"Well then, here's your next assignment."

"I'm on it."

Bending down to pick her up Sephiria whispered, "Welcome back."

Then Sephiria carried her to a cell where Lynelle was to stay. Lynelle was to stay there for 21 days because she broke 2 major rules in Chronos. One, never let a target go. And two, you are never to leave Chronos. So the 'unconscious' Lynelle was put in the cell.

She stopped faking as soon as she was put in the cell. She wasn't sure how she was going to get out but she knew she had to. Train, Sven, and Eve were waiting for her. There was a window. It had bars on it but just wide enough to fit through. Well, for Lynelle at least.

"That's the perfect way to get out." She told herself.

She started to get through. But when she got through she had to hide immediately. There were a couple guards she had to get by before she was free. Then she saw the Chronos Number, No. II Belze Rochefort.

"I have to be careful. If he sees me then I'll be in big trouble." She said to herself.

She was sneaking past the couple of guards. Then she had to get past Belze. This was going to be easy for her. She had just jumped over his head without him noticing, which is kind of hard to do. She then hid behind a building and headed back.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Dammit. Where the hell is she?" Train said impatiently.

"Don't worry she'll be here soon." Sven said calmly.

"Yes. Sven is right just stay here and wait." Eve agreed.

"Besides she still has 15 minutes." Annette said.

"Fine. I'll wait 15 more minutes and then I'm gonna go find her and bring her back." Train answered back a little irritated.

Of course the door burst open. To their surprise it wasn't Lynelle. It was Rinslet. They didn't know why she was there. But they had a feeling they were going to find out a minute.

"Where is she?!" Rinslet yelled.

"Who Rinslet?" Sven asked.

"You know damn well who I'm talking about!!" She yelled again.

"Well she's not here." Train told her.

"And why the hell not?"

"She was taken by Chronos."

"Then why aren't you guys going after her?"

"Because I believe in her abilities. And I also believe in her."

Everyone was silent after that. They knew when Train said something that serious he wasn't joking. They knew damn well to keep their mouths shut after something like that.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"_I have to get there and fast." _Lynelle thought.

She was running so none of the Chronos goons could catch her. They didn't even notice she was gone and on her way to meet Train. Belze didn't even sense or notice her leaving. And that came to a surprise to her seeing as how he's No. II.

"Well, here I am. Time to go in and show them I'm ok." She said.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"That's it. I'm going out and looking for her." Train said

As soon as he was going to open the door to go out it opened. But as soon as it did the person coming in nearly fainted. If Train hadn't been there that person would have fell to the floor. He recognized that chestnut colored, long hair. It was Lynelle. To think she would make it back in time.

"Wow. You finally show up and you pass out. Real smooth Lynelle." Train said.

"Well at least she's ok." Sven said.

"Yeah. And she made it back on her own. That's really impressive." Rinslet said.

Train carried her up to the guest room. Train was so worried about her. But could finally rest easy now that she was back. He lay her in her bed.

"Welcome home." Train said. And for the first time he and her felt that this was truly their home. She had opened her eyes and Train had come closer and closer until his lips touched hers. This was their first kiss with a person. And they knew it was right.

"I love you Train Heartnet." Lynelle whispered.

"I love you too, Lynelle Wolves." He whispered back.

She closed her eyes back up and went to sleep. Train made sure she was asleep and stayed there with her for about a half hour. Then went back down to tell Sven that she was fine and needed her rest. And she was going to explain to them what happened to her in the morning. Then they went to sleep. But Train went in Lynelle's room and slept in there with her. They both were as comfy as can be with each other at their side.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Well that was interesting wasn't it? But at first I couldn't figure out what do to. Then I came up with this. At least she rescued herself instead of Train coming to her rescue. She wore herself out though. Oh well, but anyway please R&R._

_What will happen with Lynelle and Train now that they know each other's feelings? When will Creed appear? And how will Creed get her? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Until next time._


	11. Next on the List

X: Next on the List

_Yay!! My 10__th__ chapter. I can't believe I made it this far. Especially with the trouble I had on the last chapter. Well as promised here's chapter 10._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Sven woke up and started cooking. He was getting everyone up and he didn't see Train in his room. He thought Train went out for a walk or milk. So he went to wake Lynelle up but when he did he didn't expect to see what he saw. As soon as Sven opened his mouth Train woke up.

"WHAT THE—" Sven getting cut off when Train put his hand on his mouth.

"Shhh. You're gonna wake Lynn up." Train whispered.

"Then why the hell are you in her room? Even though you didn't sleep in the bed with her you were still in her room."

"Relax Sven. I kissed her last night and she kissed me back, that was it. So we love each other not a big deal. And besides she didn't care I slept in her room."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Shhh." Train said pulling Sven out of Lynelle's room.

They kept arguing and right out in the hall in front of Lynelle's room. I mean, come on now who would be that rude? Train and Sven apparently. Even though Sven claims to be a gentleman, go figure. Well good thing Lynelle is a heavy sleeper. They both eventually went down to the bar. When they came down Sven had a bloody lip and Train had a bruised face.

"What the hell happened to you to? Get into a fight with a cat?" Annette said.

"I did." Sven blurted out.

"Well I got into a fight with an old man." Train quickly said.

They gave each other a death glare and then went about their business. They started talking about their next job. But all they saw were small fries. They got enough money in their last catch to sustain them for a week. But they wanted to make sure they had enough before going after Creed.

"So what are we gonna do next?" Sven started, "It seems wherever we go Creed is one step ahead of us."

"Well all we have to do is find the one opportunity and hit him with everything we've got." Train replied.

"I guess you're right. And that opportunity will be very soon and when Creed comes for Lynelle."

Lynelle had just woken up and sat herself up. She had remembered what Train and her did. Her face became a little red. She looked around the room for him but only saw the closet in the corner, the dresser with the mirror next to it. And then the door next to that. She had seen a pillow and a blanket next to her bed on the chair. And on that chair was something that made her eyes widen. It was Train's gun Hades. Because she knew he never went anywhere without it. So she got dressed ran down the stairs. And that was in record time.

"When did you wake up?" Train asked with a surprised look on his face.

Looking at the clock not to far away, "About 2 maybe 3 minutes ago."

Sven and Train looked at each other dumbfounded. Even Train couldn't move that fast. Then Train noticed she was holding a gun. But it wasn't hers. Suddenly he felt the empty holster at his side.

"How'd you get that?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, "This was sitting in the chair next to the bed."

"And that's why you ran down here. Just to make sure I had that?"

"Well yeah. I mean it _is_ your most prized possession."

"No." He stated, "This is the most important thing to me." After he said that he grabbed Lynelle by the waist and kissed her. She held onto the back of his head trying to make it last a little longer. Just then they knew they were made for each other.

"Alright, break it up. Before I kick you out and you can find your own place to stay." Annette said.

Lynelle pulled away. And Train didn't want to but he knew Sven would be pissed off at him if he didn't stop. But they still looked at each other with longing and loneliness in their eyes. Train could see it in Lynelle's blue/green eyes with that uniquely golden trim. And Lynelle saw the same look in Train's golden, cat-like eyes.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Creed, everything is set." Shiki said.

"_Very good. For tonight, I will take Lynelle from those incompetent fools. She can't refuse the offer I'm going to give. Go and give the letter." _Creed said coming from the other end of the radio.

"Understood." Without another word Shiki was off to get the letter that Creed made up to Lynelle. Shiki knew that this plan had to work. And if it didn't he would kill her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train and Lynelle just left Cait Sith. They were roaming around when Lynelle saw a milk vending machine. She pointed to it and Train headed there to get milk for the both of them. Then all of a sudden a letter flew in front of Lynelle's face. She then grabbed it and then read it to herself.

_To the one I love most,_

_I will be at the middle of the city. No one is to come except you and you alone. We will be able to have fun and talk. I will be there at exactly 10:30. I will also have a little surprise for you. If you don't come alone I will not come. Good-bye my love. Until tonight._

She read it over and over. Still couldn't get who it was from and why just her. She was just going to keep it a secret from Train. Just until she knew who sent it. She didn't want to worry her love. He was waving his hand in her face and snapped out of her daze. She quickly met his gaze and tried to hide the letter. They walked over to a bench nearby and sat next to each other.

"What's wrong?" Train asked handing her a bottle of milk.

"Nothing. Just a little tired that's all." She answered back.

"Just askin. But you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course I do Train." She said. _"I just don't want to lie to you anymore" _She thought. She really hated this. Her keeping this letter a secret. From Train of all people. Why couldn't it be Sven or Eve with her? Well Eve was going to the mall with Yabi, a new friend that she made in the town. And Sven was too busy working on his inventions. So the only one left was her one true love, Train Heartnet. She let out a sigh and started walking back. And Train following right behind her and grabbed her hand to hold it. He noticed it was cold so he offered her his jacket and she took it.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Shiki was watching them carefully just as Creed told him to do. Once they were headed back he ran to where Creed was jumping from rooftop to rooftop and told Creed what happened.

"Not exactly what I had in mind but it works. Either way she will join us." Creed said.

"She seems to be all right with not telling him the truth. But that's what you predicted isn't it Creed?"

"You are right, Shiki." Creed said after he had a maniacal smile on his face. Then chuckling to himself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They got back to Annette's. When they did Eve had company over so they had to behave themselves. (Just no kissing.) So they sat at the bar next to each other. The girl who Eve was talking to just kept staring at Lynelle. Which made her feel a little awkward. Lynelle was opening her mouth to say something but Train beat her to it.

"Why do you keep staring at her?" Train asked irritated.

"Because she seems to have the same tattoo as you." The girl said.

"Who are you anyway?" Lynelle interrupted.

"Oh sorry. My name is Yabi. And you two are?" Yabi replied.

"I'm Train. Train Heartnet."

"And I'm Lynelle. Lynelle Wolves."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Wait, why do those names sound so familiar?" Yabi added, "Oh I know. You were both assassins for Chronos."

They both stared straight at her. Lynelle never told anyone. And they know the little princess wouldn't tell anyone that. Especially some stranger who she just met a couple of days ago. But then if no one told her… how did she find out? Well looks like this girl Yabi knows more than she's letting on.

"How did you know that? The little princess wouldn't of told you." Train said.

"Well," Yabi replied pulling the back of her shirt down, "this is why." They both saw a XII tattoo. She was part of Chronos too? But they should have known about her. So why didn't they?

"How did we not know about you? It is as you say we both were part of Chronos, at one point. But how did you know about us?"

She gave them a dumbfounded look, "Who didn't know about the White Wolf and Black Cat? They both were excellent assassins in the Chronos organization. Killing their targets without a second thought. Both quickly rose through the ranks and became XIII. Then after a few years both of them were assassins… they vanished. But then I heard about the encounter with Creed and his Apostles. So I wanted to find you guys right away to help you fight against Creed. I found out some information about something he's currently working on. But I couldn't get anymore information about this."

"And why the hell not?" Train asked.

"Because…Because…Because I left Chronos. I didn't want to do some of the things they made me do." She replied hesitantly.

"Well that explains a lot." Train said.

"Yeah. Well do you want me to tell you what he's currently working on?"

"Sure. It wouldn't hurt to know." Train replied turning to where Lynelle sat, "Hey we should…" Train noticed she was gone and the door was cracked. He figured maybe she just needed some air. He'll tell her when she gets back.

"Where'd she go?" Yabi asked.

"Out. But anyway just tell me then I'll tell her when she gets back."

"Alright well…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle knew that it wasn't right for her to leave Train like that but it was almost 10:30. And she had to see who the letter was from. She started to walk in the center of the city. No one was around except a few stray cats. It was 10:22 right now. When she didn't see anybody she wondered who the letter could be from.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." She told herself.

"You've come. I'm glad. I was starting to get lonely out here." A voice yelled from the rooftops.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Lynelle demanded.

"Alright. Here I am." The voice said yet again.

In front of her was a man that was maybe a few inches taller than her. This man had silver hair. And he had those crystal blue eyes. It was Creed Diskence. She had a feeling deep down inside her that she knew that this was going to happen.

"Why do you keep coming after me?" Lynelle said, "You know I don't want to join you. So why?"

"Because I told you before I need you for my plans. And besides the offer I have for you is quite inviting."

"And what would this offer be?"

"If you join me then I won't kill any of your friends."

"HA. As if you could kill them. They can protect themselves."

"Not after I've made sure that I can kill them. I have a group of people ready to fire at them. And the first one I'm going to shoot is that girl Yabi."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I would. And then after that will be the IBI Investigator. After that will be the little bio-weapon girl. Then the one who runs that café. Last but certainly not least Train. So what's it going to be? You or your friends."

As Lynelle heard this she moved her head down hiding her face from Creed. She didn't want to put her friends in danger. Especially her love, Train. So after about 5 minutes she spoke. "Can I say good-bye to them first? I promise after that I'll go with you."

"Yes. Then I will come back here tomorrow evening same time and pick you up."

"Alright. Until then, Creed."

She headed back to Annette's. She was trying to think of what she could do to get herself out of this situation. But every time something popped into her head it wouldn't work. As she tried to think of something she walked into the café. Without knowing it her feet had guided her to it without any help from the mind.

"Oh welcome back Lynn." Train said happily. As he threw a bottle of milk at her.

"Thanks." She said smiling at him.

"No problem. After that walk you need it. Besides your wounds still need to heal too."

She'd forgotten all about her wounds because they didn't hurt as much now. Milk really does the trick I guess. She took a seat next to Train. Knowing that this would be the last time they saw each other for a while she leaned over to ask him a question.

"Do you wanna sleep in my room again tonight? I mean instead of that uncomfy chair, we could sleep in the same bed."

Train was shocked at this question. Why did she ask this question? Why not a different one? But he decided to answer positively either way.

"Sure. Oh and I need to tell you what Creed is up to."

"Later."

Then they both went up to her room. They got into her bed and cuddled with each other. She found it necessary to do so. This would probably be the last time that she gets this chance. So she was going to sleep real easy tonight knowing Train is by her side.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Awesome chapter. Am I right? Well Yabi is my friends Xie Xie's OC. But she said I could use her. So I did. Lynn is what Train calls Lynelle because that's her nickname for him. When I said just no kissing that's what I meant. I think it turned all right. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up in no time. Here's some questions in the meantime:_

_Will she get herself out of this? And if so how? What is Creed planning? Why does Creed need Lynelle so bad?_


	12. A Love Tag Team

XI: A Love Tag Team

_This chapter will be in Train's POV. So don't worry. I'll try my best with it. Anyway here's my next chapter._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I woke up to realize what had happened last night actually happened. I had slept with my one true love. She cuddled onto me and now lay against my chest like the angel she is. The angel that fell from heaven just to meet and be with me. She was so peaceful, so angelic that I had been blessed just being with her. She was wearing her own style of clothing. The top she had on was black with white long sleeves. Her bottoms were navy blue.

"Lynelle?" I whispered trying to see if she was awake.

She didn't stir. She was a heavy sleeper just like me, go figure. Guess I had to move her onto the bed without waking her. Suddenly she spoke either in her sleep or directly to me. I wasn't really sure at the time.

"Train I have to tell you something." She started, "It's about why I was acting a little weird yesterday."

I stayed there until she told me. My eyes not leaving her for one minute. She was telling me and after she was done I was in shock. How could this happen without me knowing? And besides I still had to tell her what Creed was working on. I suddenly felt her gripping my shirt as tightly as humanly possible. Then I felt a warm liquid on my shirt. I knew better than for it to be blood, this liquid wasn't thick enough. Then I realized she was crying. Her crying? She never cried. My eyes only widened, as I was surprised to see her like this. Creed was going to pay.

"Don't worry." I told her.

"I know. You'll try and stop it. But don't. You'll only get killed in the end." She replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't say. But Train, just please stay out of it. For my sake."

"Alright. I will."

I knew she was leaving something out but I wasn't sure what it was. I didn't want to cause her more pain so I dropped it. I saw her sitting up on the bed. She looked like she was deep in thought. Trying to figure out what she was going to do next. I leaned her into my chest and she didn't push away. I think she actually liked when I pay attention or worry about her. It was her way of teasing me I guess.

"Let's go get something to eat." She said suddenly.

"Sure. And we can have milk too." I said excited.

She chuckled and gave me a warm smile. I returned that smile. We both were getting up off the bed. Both of us had to get dressed but not in front of each other. So she went into the bathroom next to the bed and I went into my room. So I went over to the dresser got my usual outfit out. White shirt, blue jean jacket with the weights, black pants, black shoes, and of course the red ribbon with the bell attached to it. Then I went to her room to knock on the door but the door opened before I got the chance.

"Oh…uh…Sorry about that." I said as my face turned a little red.

"That's ok. It's not like you meant to. I mean you can't see the future. Only Sven can do that." She said with that smile on her face that made me fall in love with her.

"Well then, let's go."

We started to walk down the stairs and I realized what she was wearing. A black trench coat that went down to her knees, white shirt, black & gold flannel pants, black shoes, and a bell on her neck with a white ribbon. Almost like something I wore in Chronos. When I realized she was staring at me it was a little too late.

"Is something wrong with what I have on? Cause you know I can always—" She was cut off by me.

"No. You look beautiful." Then took her by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. I guess she liked it because she didn't pull away. She put her hands around my head to try and deepen it. We broke away taking breaths and stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours. Then finally Sven bought us back to reality calling for both of us.

"HEY! Would you two love birds get down here before I drag you both by your hair?"

"Alright. Alright we're coming." I said, "Geez Sven really is a pain."

"Seems like it." She replied.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!" Sven yelled like he was about to throw something at me. No surprise there.

"Let's go before he stats throwing things at you." She said as if she read my thoughts.

"Yeah. The sooner we get down there the sooner we can get some milk."

So we skipped down the stairs holding hands. I realized this and she smiled at me and I turned a little red again. Damn myself for blushing this easily. I'm the infamous Black Cat after all, so why? Why was I blushing like this? I guess it was just something about her that she made me let my guard down. We really did love each other and that's all that matters.

"DAMN YOU TRAIN!! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Sven screamed as he realized me and Lynelle were holding hands. She was pulling me a bit after all. "Oh, so that's it." He said giving me a smirk and I gave him a glare.

"SHUT IT SVEN!!" I yelled forgetting Lynelle was right beside me as she dropped to the floor and clutched her ears. "I'm so sorry Lynelle. Are you all right?" I asked since it was my fault and I loved more than life itself.

"I'm ok Train. It's just I have heightened hearing. And that really hurt when you yelled but still I'm ok." She explained.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that you had sensitive hearing." I said.

She just gave me a smile and got up off the floor on a stool in front of the bar. I, of course, was about to take the seat next to her but some damn punk took it before I could sit down.

"Hey there pretty lady. Let's get outta here and have some fun." The punk said.

At first she glared at him and when that didn't work she used a method that unique in it's own way, "Je parlle tu francis?"

"Huh?" Was all he could say, as he was confused and dumbfounded. No surprise there either.

"Je parlle tu francis?" She said again.

I push the punk aside and answer her, "Oui. Aim peu."

"Bof." She answered back.

The punk just kept a dumbfounded look his face. Then he still grabs her by her wrist. My hand fell to Hades. I started to get a little trigger-happy. But then I saw her pull out Zeus and put it between his eyes. She started speaking French again, "Si vous ne laissez pas vont de moi, vous finirez par devenir trouver une balle dans votre crâne."

I looked surprised at her because her eyes changed from happy and kind to cold and nothing but darkness. She even scared me, the infamous Black Cat. Her eyes were colder than mine were when I was in Chronos. This was probably enhanced by the Tao that was in her and she told me about before. The punk realized the tattoo on her left collarbone. He started begging her for is life. She finally calmed down when I touched her shoulder out of concern. I don't think she realized what she was doing until then. Sven stared in awe and so did Eve. They were also impressed on how much her killing instinct had grown since 3 years ago.

"Get out of here and don't ever grab me again. Understand?" She said still having a cold voice.

"Y-Y-Yes." He ran out of there like a frightened little girl.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

But even before she answered she had fainted. Guess she wasn't used to that yet. That had taken a lot out of her I guess. Then she quickly rose to her feet as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She replied to my question that I asked before.

She has worried me for the past couple hours. She was having problems walk no doubt due to the murderous aura I felt not so long ago. When she was gunning down that punk. I had to help her multiple times to walk but not once pushing away except the first time when she said she didn't need any help. But ended up falling flat on her face. I helped her up and soon after she was able to walk.

"Train when do you wanna head back to Annette's?" She asked me. Because we left when she wanted to get some air and walk around for a bit. Just to watch the people set up for the festival that is going to be held tonight.

"Well right now it's 6. Sven and Eve wanted us to be back to meet them at 8 so we got about two hours left." I answered wondering why she was a little flustered.

"Let's go help out test the fireworks." She said breaking the silence that had formed.

"Alright. We can ask if they need any help."

"Yeah. So let's go."

We ended up running into the fireworks testing grounds. We asked to see if they needed help with anything. And sure enough they did have something for us to kill time.

"Go help with the stands. They need more help than we do." A man, looking like he was a construction worker of some kind, said.

"Come on, Train. Let's go help out." She ran knowing I would run after her.

"I'm coming. Don't be such a rush. Enjoy the good things in life." I yelled to her because she was a few feet in front of me.

We were helping out with the stands for the festival since we had time to kill. Lynelle was helping set up the stuffed animals in the stands that are prizes. I was testing them all out see if they were fair to play. Even though it was work for us, it was still fun while doing it. We finally got done around 9 instead of 8. Boy, Sven was going to be pissed when he saw us.

"We better hurry or we'll get an ear full." She said as we were running, trying to get back as soon as possible.

"Yeah. Don't have to tell me twice." I said back. Knowing all to well about that.

We finally got to the café. And I couldn't believe my eyes. Eve and Sven were waiting for us. Even though Eve was trying to pull Sven to see the fireworks, he didn't budge. Lynelle yelled to him and started waving at him. He waved back and so did Eve but shooting a glare at me.

"Yes. We finally made it." Lynelle let out a big sigh.

"Yeah. Sorry we're an hour late Sven. We were helping out with the carnival." I explained.

"Well at least you're here now." He replied.

"Now can we go see the fireworks, Sven?" Eve asked.

"Yeah. Now we can go since these two are back."

The princess was happy when she heard that. She started pulling on Sven and to my surprised pulled Lynelle with her. Which she grabbed my arm so I got pulled as well but as long as I'm with Lynelle we can go anywhere.

We finally go to the place we wanted to see the fireworks from. They started as soon as we got there. Eve was awing. Sven was happy to see Eve like that. Father-daughter relationship, what are you gonna do. Anyway, Lynelle was happy to see the fireworks because she told me she hasn't seen any in a long time. Then I realized an hour past already and they were getting ready for the finale.

"This is how we do finales in our town. Do you like it?" I asked Lynelle trying to speak over the loud roar of the colorful fireworks.

"Yeah. I love it. We should do something to remember it." She replied as she turned to look at me.

"Oh yeah. Like what?"

"This." She said as she pulled me into a much deeper kiss than we usually had. She opened her mouth for my tongue to slide in. I wasn't sure about it but I eventually did and she put hers in my mouth. That was our first true kiss.

All of a sudden her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it with a sad look on her face.

"Sorry Train but I'm gonna go back to the safe house. And if I go missing _don't come looking for me._" She said.

"Alright. Be careful." I told her as I realized that was what she told me to act naturally to.

"I will." And with that she disappeared from my sight.

I quickly tried to follow her, as the crowd kept moving. I hate festivals when I'm in a hurry. I just spotted her again. This time I was going to use the rooftops so I don't have to worry about knocking people over.

She finally stopped at the middle of the city. Making sure no one followed her. Of course the middle part of the city was closed down due to the fact of the festival. When she was sure no one followed her she started yelling for a familiar person I knew all to well.

"Creed!" She called out as if trying to wake the dead.

"Creed!" She yelled again. This time I caught something moving from the corner of my eye.

"Ahhh, finally. I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up. And I would have to kill all you're friends." An all to familiar voice said.

"Alright. I said my good-byes. Let's go." She said.

"Well then I will call for Echidna." He replied.

I had a feeling something like this was going to happen soon. And it had. Before I left Sven and Eve I told them that I was getting tired so they wouldn't worry.

I then saw Echidna step out of a portal she had made. Creed gave her a nod and she nodded back. Lynelle wasn't sure what was going to happen after this. I could tell that just by the look she had on her face. She stepped through the portal with Echidna and Creed.

The portal disappeared and it was like she wasn't even there. After finding no trace of my love I went back to Annette's where Sven and Eve must be worried. Well Sven anyway.

I walked into Cait Sith. Sven and Eve already in bed asleep considering it was past midnight. Instead of going into the room I was supposed to sleep in I went into Lynelle's room. As soon as I hit the pillow of the bed I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was too worried to go to sleep but my body wanted to rest. I shut my eyes, only thinking that I was just going to rest for a bit but instead my mind fell into sleep. And I needed it. For the fight against Creed would arrive and I had to be ready to fight to the finish.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The translations for the french language are:_

_Je parlle tu francis? Do you speak French?_

_Oui. Aim peu. Yes. A little bit._

_Bof. Ok._

_Si vous ne laissez pas vont de moi, vous finirez par devenir trouver une balle dans votre crâne. Let go of me, unless you wanna find a bullet in your skull._

_Of course the last one is my favorite. Anyway, until next time._


	13. After I'm Gone

XII: After I'm Gone...

_This chapter will be in Lynelle's pov. So here's my next one._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The last thing I remember seeing before stepping into the portal and passing out was seeing Train on the rooftop. I know I sensed him and then I saw him but acted as if I didn't so Creed and Echidna wouldn't get suspicious. I didn't want to leave him but I didn't really have a choice. So when I went through the portal I passed out but not before I felt a pain on the back of my neck. I started to wake up and the first thing I saw was a decorated room for royalty. I then heard the door unlatch and saw Creed walk in.

"I see you've woken up." He said coming towards me.

I started to sit up but Creed pushed me back down. Then kissing my forehead and says, "No you need your rest. Just go back to sleep. No one will hurt you here."

I couldn't help but doing as he said. Seeing as how I was tired. Most likely from when I was helping out with the festival. Sleep took over.

I awoke to see I was in a room with a window not like the one I was in before. This room was much bigger. I got up to stretch and it felt good. Then I decided to crack my aching joints. After that I sat on the window sill. Thinking of what Train is doing and how he's holding up. How Sven and Eve are taking it.

Creed then came in. He saw me sitting at the window and called to me.

"Lynelle." He said.

"Lynelle." He said again and I turned my head his way.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you like to watch me practice?" He asked me.

"I would like to duel you but I don't have my gun." I told him.

"Now you know I can't give that back to you until you truly join me."

"Well then I might as well watch you practice."

I watched him for several hours before falling asleep. I guess my body still needed a little more rest. I let sleep take me over once again.

This time I woke up Creed was sitting next to the bed asleep. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. Only when sleeping. I sat up this time not as tired as I was before. I then saw tray with food on the dresser next to me and clothes next to that. I was a bit confused at first. Then Creed started waking up. Oh the joy I felt.

"You're awake! I didn't think you would be awake so soon." He said as he took the bottle of milk from the tray and tried to give it to me.

But I refused to take it. It's not like I was a child. I could do things myself like I always have after my parents died and before Train came into my life.This seemed to upset Creed a little bit but went out of the room for a half hour and came back in. He had a needle in his hand and was coming towards me. I wasn't sure what was in them but I was guessing it couldn't be good. I was trying to move off the bed and out the window near the other side of the bed. But I was pulled back by Creed. He shot me with the needle in the arm. Everything was going blurry and I was feeling really hot.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask.

_'What an idiot. Do I look alright to you?' _I thought to myself.

"Oh my god. You're burning up. I'm gonna go get Doctor." He said.

I blacked out. I ended up waking up what felt like years but I felt fine. I heard Creed right outside the door. I saw him walk through with Doctor. I acted as if I was still alseep. They were talking about Creed shooting me with nanomachines.

"I just shot her with the nonomachines like you told me to. So why does she look like that Doctor?" Creed asked.

"I don't know. But I'll have to do some tests." Doctor replied.

And with that they both left. I was trying to figure out what they were talking about. I suddenly felt as if my sight has gotten better. My hair was shorter. I got up to look at the mirror on the back of the door. And I just stood there frozen. I fainted from the sight of myself because I didn't expect what I saw.


	14. The Cat and Wolf Collide

XIII: The Cat and Wolf Collide

Train woke up to a beautiful sunset. SUNSET?! He checked the time on the clock near by and it was around 7 the next day. He slept almost the whole day and no one woke him up? Sven was going to get an earful. Train was running down the stairs but stopped as he heard Annette, Sven, and Eve talking to Chronos Number I. No wonder they didn't wake him up. They didn't want him getting caught and to be taken away. He over heard them talking.

"We let you keep the bio-weapon girl as your daughter. Now tell me where are both of the former XIIIs." Sephiria asked.

"We don't have to tell Chronos anything." Sven said.

"Why would us sweepers wanna help Chronos anyway?" Annette asked.

"Because the reward for turning at least one of them is 7 million." She answered.

Annette just gawked and so did Eve. They both turned to Sven who had his poker face on. Now him Train could trust him. As soon as Sven spoke Train was happy, "Even if it is that much, I would never turn my back on a friend. Besides he's going through a hard time right now. Another thing is I don't know where either of them are at."

After that Train ran back up the stairs and jumped out the window. Train needed to think of what he was going to do next. So he got a bottle of milk and walked around the city for a couple hours. Some brave people coming up to him and saying they were going to turn him in to Chronos and get the reward. But he took care of them quickly.

"Dammit. I might as well try and find Creed's castle on my own." He told himself as he walked back into the cafe. But to him it seemed too quiet.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Whenever Creed came back into the room he saw her lying on the floor out cold. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He then kissed her forehead.

"Well if you look like that I'm gonna have to give you your gun back sooner than I thought." He said quietly.

She didn't stir but Creed was afraid of waking her up so he left. She was still in sleep. But she will find a rude awakening tomorrow.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train was walking around the cafe to see if he could find anyone. One, two, three times he looked but he didn't find anyone, not even a fly. Something moved from the corner of his eye and he jumped up on the counter to avoid a slash of a sword.

"What are you doing here?" He asked the person in the shadows.

"We need your services and if you do not comply we will not return your friends. Simple as that former Number XIII." The feminine voice replied.

"Fine. What do you need?" Train complied. Last thing he needed was his other friends to be taken away from him.

"We need your help to find out where Creed is keeping Lynelle." Sephiria said.

"Well why didn't you just say so? I will help but you leave Creed to me." Train said. _'But you will not be leaving with Lynelle. I will get away with her, Sven and Eve. Just you wait.' _He thought.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle awoke the next day and found herself thinking about what happened. She walked over to the mirror to see if it was true. It was and she kinda liked it. She jumped at someone standing by the window. That's probably why she awoke because she didn't have any nightmares. Her body just sensed something.

Creed stood there just looking at her. He still was surprised to what the results were from the nanomachines. Finally breaking the silence he commented, "You look just like him. Your gun and new set of clothes are on the dresser." Pointing to where they lay. "As soon as you're ready come down to one of the training rooms set up down stairs. Shiki will be waiting outside the door to show you where."

"Alright. I'll be down as soon as possible." With that Creed went over to her kissed her forehead and went out the door.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train was with Sephiria and they couldn't find anything that led them to finding Creed. This was just making them furious. Train needed to find Lynelle before something bad happened to her. Sephiria just wanted to find her to confine her to one place and then release her so she will start working for Chronos again. And Train knew this because that's exactly what happened to him and he's not going to let Chronos do that to his lover.

"I think we should get something to eat and take a break. Because we're not gonna find her like this and on an empty stomach." Train said.

"I suppose your right, Heartnet." Sephiria answered, "Go get something to eat for the both of us and don't even think about trying anything funny."

"Don't worry so much Sephiria. I wouldn't do that. Just give me at least an hour to get some food. I gotta decide on what to get."

"How about sushi?"

"Ya! That sounds great."

With that Train headed out of the headquarters and into the city. This would also give him time to think about what he's going to do after they find Creed's hideout. To Train this is personal and he won't let Creed forget that. Breaking through his thoughts he heard the sound of a gun being fired. Then he looked down at his chest and found two bullet wounds. One in his chest and the other in his stomach. He fell to the ground and started to black out from the blood loss. Only one thing escaped his mouth.

"Lynelle…"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle was in the middle of a fight with Creed. She was kicking Creed's ass. He was on the floor. And she, of course, was on top of him. They both were breathing heavily. But just as soon as she thought that she won Creed got a hold of his Kotetsu and swiped it under her feet. She jumped and fired a couple rounds.

"Excellent…perfect…right on the mark. All of those things describe you my dear Lynelle. I'd have to admit your better than that worthless piece of scum, Train." Creed commented.

Lynelle then became enraged at those very words. She ran up to him and tried to hit him with the hilt of her gun. Even if she did hit him it would still leave a mark. And that was good enough for her.

The noise of a sword clang against a gun was something anyone would run away from. But Creed kept going, to try and see if he could make her reach her limit. He knew he was close to doing that. All he needed to do now was just to give her more of a challenge.

"Come on, Lynelle. Let's take it up a notch." He said.

"Let's." She said with the death glare.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'_The sound of Lynelle's voice?' _Train thought.

"Train? I'm so happy to see you. Let's watch the fireworks together." She said happily, "Train, look me in the eyes and tell me you love me. Please."

"I love you. I love you so much, Lynn." He complied

"I'm happy that you said that. But Train…I have to go. Don't worry all right? Because I can take care of myself and you know that." She answered.

"But wait, where are you—" He yelled before being cut off.

"She's coming with me Train. And there's nothing you can do about it." A voice from behind him said.

Train turned around only to see Creed. And he had a passed out Lynelle in his arms. Creed had a smirk on his face. Train just wanted to shoot him in the head but didn't find his gun where it usually is.

"Don't worry Train. I'll take good care of her." Creed said as Echidna came and opened a portal.

Train tried to follow them put couldn't. The next thing he knew he found himself laying on the ground. He was in his own pool of blood. The portal was right in front of him but he couldn't reach it.

"Just a little more. I know I can do this." He said to himself.

As soon as he reached it he started to go in but something stopped him. Creed's hand grabbed his wrist and threw him into the wall. Train felt the rocks go into his back. He saw the portal closing but not before hearing the voice he loathed.

"We will see each other again, Train. You will also see Lynelle." After saying that there was no trace of Creed ever being there.

Train woke up. He woke up sweating and scared. He wasn't sure what just happened to him. All of a sudden he saw Sephiria in the hall talking to some doctors from out the window in the room he was in. He just realized that he wasn't in the city he was in a hospital. He also saw that he was bandaged from his chest down to his pant line.

"What the hell happened?" He asked himself.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." A voice by the door said, "What did happen to you, Heartnet?"

"I don't know."

"Let's start with what you remember. That should be easier."

"Well I remember I was going out to get some sushi and I heard…" Then it hit him. And it hit him hard.

"What did you hear?" Sephiria asked.

"I heard a gun being fired." He answered.

"Did you see who it was? Or where it came from?"

"No. That's all I remember before passing out."

"Well, you're alive and that's all that matters."

"So, when can I be let outta here?"

"Let me think. The doctors said they would like to keep you over night for observation…"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm not done yet."

"Sorry. Please continue, Sephiria."

"But I asked them if they would allow you to leave with me and stay in my care."

"What'd they say?"

"They said that was fine. But as long as you're under my watch from now on all right? Because someone wants you dead, Heartnet, and if they saw you were still alive they'd finish the job. So, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. It's time to get you out of here."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Panting for breath, Lynelle had several cuts on her body. Cuts on her arms, legs, torso, and back. Creed had only scrapes and a few bullet wounds. He didn't let the nano-machines heal him because he was impressed by how Lynelle was able to do such damage.

"Show me more. Show me more powerful attacks. You could go so much higher if you just use your Tao power or get nano-machines in your body. It's not that hard." Creed said.

Ignoring the pain she answered back, "I don't need that stuff. All I need to beat you are my skills."

This gave Creed a disappointed look. He knows she can do so much better. But then he realized he can get her to do so just by a couple words.

"I know your body will except the nano-machines. You are the White Wolf with the Black Cat's body." He smirked thinking it'll work.

"I don't think so Creed. I'm doing just fine without that crap." She replied.

Creed again had a disappointed look on his face. _'Why won't she just let Doctor put the nano-machines inside her? She can get stronger that why. Because in this state she won't beat me.' _Voicing his thoughts, "You will become stronger if you allow us to put the nano-machines inside you. Because you will never defeat me like this."

"Like I said before Creed I will not. Besides you don't know half the stuff I'm truly capable of." Without even Creed being able to stop her, she already pinned him down.

"Now do you see Creed? I don't need nano-machines because I'm only using half my true strength against you."

"Then show me your true strength, Lynelle. Show me what you're capable of."

"No Creed. Our training session is finished. But don't worry we'll have plenty of time to show each other our skills." She said as she started to walk away.

"You owe Creed another session." A voice from behind said.

"No I don't. He lost and I won. That's that." Lynelle replied never looking back.

"He's the one who saved your lover." Echidna smirked.

"What…did…you…just…say?" Lynelle keeping calm and resisting the urge to shoot the hell out of her until her guts start spilling out.

"Creed saved your lover's life after he was almost murdered by Durham."

"I'm gonna punch the hell outta him when I find him. And make him pay."

"That's it. That's it Lynelle. That murderous aura I love so much. Now let me look at those eyes. Those eyes filled with killing intent."

But before he could even get a step closer she disappeared before his eyes. Then he found himself in the air with Lynelle's hand around his throat. He was trying to talk as his throat was beginning to close more and more. Then he saw her eyes in the body of Black Cat's. All he could say was, "Amazing."

"You bastard. Don't even think for one second that I enjoy being here. I just came because you were going to hurt or even kill my friends. So don't play this as a game or play with me like I'm just some toy. I hope you have a nice after life."

Just as she was about to take Creed's life Echidna used her Gate power to knock her unconscious Lynelle turned around and grabbed her wrist. The door that came into the room was occupied by Durham about to shoot Lynelle. He got a clean shot in her back but she disappeared and reappeared right in front of Durham. Her bullet wound started to burn. And then she fell.

"What did you do to me?" She asked him.

"I just readjusted my chi bullets to be poisonous." Durham answered.

She fainted. Creed was gasping for breath when Lynelle let go of him. Creed ran up to her and she had a fever and it was getting worse. Then he turned to Durham who looked away from him.

"Durham! Why did you shoot her? You know we need her!" Creed yelled.

"She was killing you. And besides she deserves it. If she thinks she knows everything there is to know about guns and how they work then she's too cocky for her own good." He replied.

"Well, we'll deal with this when I get back from Doctor's lab." He grabbed Lynelle in his arms and started to work towards Doctor's lab, "Don't worry I'll protect you." He said to her calming himself down.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train started to work even harder but not enough to overwork himself. He took little naps because of the pain from his wounds. But Sephiria left him alone so he would heal faster. Every time she got the chance she would go out and get milk for him. And he would be happy to see it and get to work even faster than before.

"Dammit! Nothing again." Train said furious.

"Stay calm, Heartnet. If you let your emotions get the best of you, you won't be able to find Lynelle."

"Ya but this is driving me nuts. I can't find anything. Not even any sightings of any of the Apostles."

"Don't worry you'll find something."

Suddenly a message came up on the computer screen Train was on. Sephiria noticed it and was curious but didn't let it show. Train read it and was surprised to see who it was from.

"Sephiria?"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you say Eve and Sven were in Chronos' care?"

"Yes."

"Then why is there a picture of them like that?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The title might not go with the chapter but bare with me here. I'm trying my best. But if you a certain part it'll explain why. Anyway I left it on a cliffy. And I bet your all dying to know what'll happen next. Well just what and see._


	15. Surprises Around Every Corner

XIV: Surprises Around Every Corner

Creed was rushing Lynelle to Doctor's lab. He wanted Doctor to see what was wrong with the woman he loved. As soon as he got there he laid her on the table and had to go out of the room. The next thing he knew he was walking back and forth in front of the door.

"What's taking so long?" Creed asked himself.

Suddenly the door opened and Doctor came out. All Creed wanted to do was to rush in there and sit by Lynelle. But he couldn't and he was going to find out soon enough.

"I just got the bullet out of her back. She doesn't look any better than when you brought her in here. But she needs her sleep. So you can go in and see her just be careful not to wake her." Doctor explained.

"Don't worry. She's a heavy sleeper just like Train." Creed said. _'Great. Now I have to wash my mouth out.' _He thought.

Creed walked in and saw her sleeping. But her heart rate was fast. She was sweating and breathing heavily. From what she looked like she needed to get some antibiotics. That's the next thing Creed asked.

"Did you give her any antibiotics?"

"Yes. But that just seemed to make her worse." Doctor replied.

Trying to keep calm, "What did you just say?"

"She got worse when I gave her the antibiotics." Doctor repeated himself.

But before Creed could do anything they both heard a thud from behind them. They both looked to see Lynelle trying to get up on her feet. Stumbling while trying to walk Creed stopped her. He was worried that she would make herself even worse. And that's not something that he wanted to happen.

"What are you doing Lynelle? You're going to make yourself even worse. Lay down and I'll get you something to eat and drink."

"I need to get back to him. I need to find him. To tell him how sorry I am." She replied as if hallucinating.

"Who?"

"Train." She answered as she began to cry.

"Don't worry. I'm right here. You'll be all right. Let's get you back into bed before you get any worse." Creed told her.

She did as he said because she was too weak to resist. She soaked Creed's shirt with her sweat and tears. But Creed didn't care as long as he knew she was fine. Doctor said it was all right if she was put back in her room. In fact he said it was better. So Creed walked up a few flight of stairs passing Echidna and Kyoko. And then reached her room.

"I'll be right here if you need anything." Creed whispered.

As he was getting the chair that sat next to the door and dragging it over to her, she started to yell. Creed came rushing to her as she rolled around tangling herself in the blankets of the bed. He pulled her in his lap and started to stroke her. She started to calm down and then Creed kissed her forehead. She was completely relaxed.

"What was that about?" Creed asked himself.

"I love you Train. Please don't ever leave me." She said in her sleep.

Trying not to go after Train right then and there he replied, "I love you too Lynn. And I will never leave you, no matter what."

She snuggled into Creed even more. Creed wasn't sure why she acted like that but set her back down in the bed nonetheless. He went down and got some medical supplies from Doctor so he could look after her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train was staring at the screen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew Sephiria had taken his friends. But how did this happen? It was hard to get into Chronos' headquarters. If they got in there, there were still the cronies and can't forget the Numbers. So how did it happen?

"Sephiria, do you know what happened?" Train asked not even looking at her.

"I wonder if that actress in the Apostles of the Star got to them. If that happened then we would have no way of knowing."

"Then I have no intention of staying here and helping you. If Creed has Sven and Eve then I can leave." Train said as he started to walk out.

"Heartnet. We had a deal." She said.

"That was only when you had my friends. Now that Creed has them I have no reason to continue." He continued walking out.

Sephiria just stood there watching him leave. She knew he already made up his mind to leave. The message was still up on the computer Train was on. There were two messages on it. She read them both and widened her eyes. Then she looked back at the door Train just left through. She looked back at the computer and read them again.

_Heartnet, if you don't want your friends in worse shape than you see them you will stop helping Sephiria._

The screen had a picture of Sven and Eve. They both were tied up. Eve was blindfolded and looked like she was getting shocked. Sven on the other hand looked like he was ready to cry. He looked worse off than Eve. Blood stained his clothes while bruises stained his body.

The other message was addressed to herself. She opened it and read it.

_To Sephiria:_

_Sorry about that. It's just the why my friends look I can't take any chances. Especially when Lynn is with Creed I feel uneasy. And I did see who it was that shot me. It was Durham. But I didn't want to tell you because I saw an Apostles of the Star's lackey at the hospital. Anyway sorry again. Hope I can make it up to you with a Japanese traditional dinner. See ya around._

Sephiria knew Train had to have his reasons. And his reasons were…reasonable. She knew Train at least found something to lead him to Creed. And he did but didn't let Sephiria know.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train was on his way to meet up with his contact. He was headed towards the café Annette managed. The contact he was talking to said he would give Train reliable information regarding Creed.

"Well I'm finally here. And I'm goin in." Train stated.

Once he walked in everyone in the room fell silent. They all stared at Train as he walked past them. He started to get aggravated so he let go some of his murderous intent. Some backed off and some wanted to fight. But they all just kept their mouths shut. Train suddenly saw his contact at the back of the bar.

"There you are." The contact said.

"Well it wouldn't have taken that long if I had known you meant this bar." Train retorted.

"Well besides that, you are looking for Creed, correct?"

"Ya. Get to the point already."

"Alright. The hideout he's at now is currently in the forest an hour away from here."

"Ok. Thanks for the help." Train ran out of the café.

"No problem, XIII." The contact said.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A week had past and Lynelle was finally waking up. She realized Creed was sleeping in a recliner next to her bed. She wasn't sure why but her head was pounding. Moving on the bed she started to sit up. It looked like she was in her room. Then everything came back to her.

"I have to find that damn Durham and put him in his place." She whispered to herself. She got up off the bed and changed in the bathroom. Of course, she was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, black shoes, black pants with the holster for her gun, and last but not least the bell with a red ribbon instead of the white ribbon. She chose this outfit because she missed her lover.

She started to head out when she heard Creed stirring. She stopped at the door when he started panicking about her. Lynelle just rolled her eyes and went up behind Creed. To tell him that she was all right and was going to go look for Durham. He turned around only to find a pair of golden eyes meet his azure ones.

"Where did you take her?" He asked angrily like Lynelle was actually Train. She only looked like him.

"What are you talking about? It's me Creed. It's Lynelle." She replied.

"Oh. Sorry Lynelle. I just thought that you were Train for a second." Then he realized that she just had a fever not too long ago. His mothering persona started to kick in, "Are you sure you should be up and moving? You had a fever for a week. Maybe you should rest for a bit longer." Realizing she was already dressed he just had to ask, "Were going to go do something?"

"Ya. I was just about to go challenge Durham to a duel and kick his ass. Then maybe kill him. For hurting me and Train." She answered back.

"Well you should at least a little longer. After all you were out of it for a week."

"Stop worrying so much Creed." She stated, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're well enough?"

"Yes."

"Well then, you can come down for breakfast. I will have the chefs make some food for us."

"Alright. Just come back up and get me when it's ready."

With that Creed left the room with a smile on his face. He went into his room first got dressed and took a shower. After that he went down to the kitchen and waited for his and Lynelle's meals. Not really knowing what was happening upstairs at the time. Kyoko was very curious. Because she saw Creed have Train in his arms and wanted to be sure. So she peered in the room and saw Train on the bed. That's who she thought it was anyway.

"Mister Black!!" Kyoko yelled.

"Oh no." Lynelle said as she turned running near the window. "Get away from me."

"Aw. Don't be so mean Mister Black. I don't bite. I just want to kiss you."

"Try it and see what happens." As Lynelle started to get a little trigger-happy.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Meanwhile Creed was still in the kitchen waiting for the food that Lynelle and him were going to have. Echidna walked up to him and started asking questions.

"Creed," She started, "why is Black Cat here? I thought he refused to join us."

Creed only laughed and started to explain, "That's not Train, Echidna. That's Lynelle. Remember when I shot her with the nano-machines? Well that's what she turned into. Which I think was an interesting effect. I never thought she would turn into Train."

"I remember you saying something about doing that. Wait. You actually did it? And she turned into Train?"

"Correct."

"Wow. I had no idea."

Finally breakfast was ready and Creed was going up to get Lynelle. Echidna almost stopped him but didn't and just let him go because she knew he'd be back down eating breakfast with Lynelle. He was waiting just for her to eat with him and she was finally going to. As he reached her room he saw the door was open and Lynelle was yelling at someone but Creed didn't know who.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Get off of me!" Lynelle yelled.

"Don't worry so much Mister Black. I just want to kiss you." Kyoko said still unknowing about Lynelle's transformation.

"Have you ever thought of the reason why I always try to kick you off when you try to kiss me?" Lynelle stated.

"Well no. But I don't care. Just a kiss from you and my life will be complete. Then we can start going out." She replied.

'_She's really askin for it isn't she?' _Lynelle thought. Her hand was getting close to getting her gun and pulling the trigger.

Suddenly Creed walked in the room. He didn't like what he saw either. He saw Kyoko on top of Lynelle on the ground. Kyoko had a scared look on her face. Then Lynelle had a relieved look on hers. Creed started to walk towards them both. Kyoko got off of Lynelle before Creed could get hold of her.

"Why are you in here?" Creed asked Kyoko as he started towards Lynelle.

"Because I saw Mister Black and wanted to greet him properly." She answered

"Well I don't think he liked it very much." Creed said as he pulled Lynelle into a tight hug.

Kyoko turned to face Creed holding Train. She walked slowly out of the room in defeat as she looked back again. Then when she was completely out of the room Creed started to question Lynelle about it.

"Are you all right? Did she hurt you? And if so where?" Creed asked.

"To answer all your questions: Yes I'm fine. No she didn't all she wanted to do was kiss me. She wanted to do so my lips."

"That witch. I'll teach her a thing or two. I'll put her in her whenever I see her again." He said.

"Now you know how I feel about Durham. I want to put him in his place so bad I'm about to go out of my mind." Lynelle retorted.

"Well after you get some breakfast I'll let you." He said.

"Oh good because I'm starving." Lynelle smiled.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train finally made his way to where Creed was. He was in those woods somewhere. Train just had to find out where. Finally stumbling onto what looked like a path he started to follow see where it would lead him.

He came up to Creed's castle. After all that searching, it actually paid off. He was going to rush in there find Sven, Eve, and of course his lover, Lynn. He hoped all of them were all right.

"I'm the only one who can save all of them. Right now I can go through anything and deal with it. Because right now, I have nothing to lose." He said to himself.

He walked a bit farther up the path. Creed's castle becoming closer and closer.

"Almost there. But I'll take a short break."

Then he rested for what he knew was coming next. The fight between him and Creed. Also to get his friends and lover back. He truly did have nothing to lose.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After Lynelle and Creed were done with their breakfast they headed in opposite directions. Creed was suddenly approached by Shiki. Shiki showed him why he rushed. Creed looked into his crystal ball and frowned.

"Don't tell Lynelle any of this. We have to move and quick. Before he gets here. Is that clear?" Creed asked.

"Yes." Shiki nodded and went to go find the others to tell them.

"Alright time to tell Lynelle we have to leave soon." Creed said to himself.

He got up to the door that was connected to Lynelle's room. He knocked. No one answered. He knocked again. Still no answer. Getting a little worried he opened the door to see the window opened and no one in the room. When he left Lynelle she said instead of looking for Durham she was going to go to her room. Then he started thinking.

'_The window is open and she not in the room. The roof!' _Creed thought.

He headed out the window and onto the roof. He saw lying there asleep. She was so peaceful. He grabbed her in his arms and set her down on the bed. He picked her back up when he packed everything for her. He saw everyone downstairs ready to go through Echidna's portal. They were only waiting for him and the person in his arms. Echidna then opened the portal and everyone hopped through.

The door suddenly burst open just before Creed stepped in. He turned around to face Train. His eyes meeting Train's golden ones. Creed looked amused seeing as how he was going to step through the portal before Train began to speak.

"Where she Creed?" Train asked his gun held up aiming straight between Creed's eyes.

"Right here Train." He said lifting Lynelle up so Train would get the idea.

Train eyes widened as his eyes looked upon the figure Creed held in his arms, "W-What happened to her?"

"I don't have to answer to you Train. Just know that I will always be one step ahead of you." Creed said.

To Creed's and Train's surprise Lynelle started to wake up from her nap. Creed was determined to get out of there before she saw Train. But not soon enough.

"Train?" Lynelle asked, "Train! I've missed you so much." Trying to get herself out of Creed's arms and run to Train.

"I don't think so my dear." Creed said as he held on tighter.

"Creed! Let her go. It's obvious she doesn't want to stay with you." Train finally spoke.

"I can't do that Train. But you will see her again soon enough." And with that Creed disappeared into the portal that was still opened behind him. Train cursed at himself for not being quick enough. He started to head back as he was growing tired.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Well this one was fun to do but also hard to do. This chapter was especially made for my best friend Xie Xie. Kyoko doesn't know that Lynelle turned into Train due to the nano-machines. But I'll make sure she knows in the next chapter. Make sure you keep reading because I might throw a contest in one of these upcoming chapters. So be sure to keep your eyes peeled. __Anyway hoped you enjoyed it. _


	16. Finding What Was Lost

XV: Finding What Was Lost

Train had lost this battle to Creed but not the war. Before he left the castle he couldn't help but to hope something he could use was here. A letter from Lynn or any signs of Sven or Eve. Train went to the room Lynelle was in and found a laptop. Maybe she had left a message for him. Saying where they'll be heading next or what Creed is planning.

Suddenly a message on the screen popped up. It was an instant messenger. He wasn't sure who it was but he read the message nonetheless. The message Train read said:

'_Train. You there?'_

Train sat down in the chair in front of the laptop. He started to type back to the person on the other end.

'_Ya. Who is this?'_

After he put entered that another message came up.

'_You should know who this. We kissed on the night of the colorful fireworks.'_

The only people who had any idea about that was Sven, Eve, and Lynelle. But he narrowed it down to Lynelle because that's the one he kissed.

'_Lynn?'_

'_Took you long enough. Anyway I wanted to tell you Creed has Sven and Eve in the basement of that castle. I heard him talking about it with Doctor. Doctor was the one who was shocking Eve at the time that photo was taken.'_

'_So that's why…'_

'_Why what?'_

'_Why I fell in love with you. Because you're smart, talented, and carefree, like me.'_

'_You could say that. But anyway don't forget what I told you. Alright? I'll message you back. Make sure to take the laptop with you so we can stay in contact. Later.'_

She had already signed off before he could ask where she was. But he hadn't forgotten about Sven and Eve. So he rushed down to the basement with the laptop in hand and tried to find Sven and Eve. After checking at least a dozen rooms he finally managed to find the one they were keeping Sven and Eve in. He kicked the door in and went up to Sven first.

"Sven. Sven, can you hear me?" Train asked while untying him from the wall.

He started to wake up from when he fell asleep. Suddenly he remembered why he fell asleep. It was because of the pain. But he had to stay awake and hope that it wasn't a dream. So he replied, "Train? Is that you?"

"Ya buddy. It's me."

"Train, when did you get here? Did you find Lynelle? Is she coming?" Sven started.

"Not too long ago. Yes I did found her. No she isn't because Creed got away before I could get her." He said untying the last of the restraints.

"I see." Sven fell but no before Train caught him, "Go get Eve. She must be tired of waiting by now."

"Alright. I'm gonna set you down. I'll be right back after I get Eve."

"That's fine. I need to rest a bit anyway."

Train started running towards Eve. She was all the way on the other side of the lab. When he finally got there she was staring in his direction looking exhausted. As if she knew he would be coming. Train ran up to her and got her untied as well. She didn't fall like Sven did but she did need help to keep her balance. Train put an arm around her to keep her up while she tried to walk. After getting her over to Sven she started to worry on what he looked like.

"Sven! Are you all right?!" Eve asked with a worried look.

"Don't worry so much Eve. I'm fine." He answered her.

"Where's Lynelle?" She asked unknowing.

"Creed took her." Train almost forgot to tell them something, "Which reminds me. Hey guys, you will never believe what she looks like now."

"Why? What does she look like?" Sven asked intrigued.

"Well since you won't believe me, how about I just show you?" Train said lifting the laptop and messaging Lynelle to explain the situation. Suddenly a picture of her popped up and Train showed it to both Sven and Eve. It seems like their jaws dropped to the floor and had widened eyes. "See. I told you." Train said with a smirk.

"How did this happen?" Sven asked.

"Well that I'm not sure about but once we get to Annette's I'll start asking her." He replied.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle was in her room on her laptop. Creed put one in each hideout he has so she won't be so bored all the time. She was messaging Train that she was going to take a nap and would be back on later.

'_I'm gonna go sit on the rooftop. Maybe fall asleep. So I'll talk to ya later.'_

'_Alright. Have a nice nap. I'll be waiting for you.'_

She then logged off. The roof was calling to her and she wasn't about to say no. So she opened the window, went on the balcony and jumped on the roof. Train and her have so much in common it's scary. Because she just sat up there for hours and she did the same thing at night. She laid on the roof and just watched the clouds go by. She shut her eyes waiting for sleep to take over.

Suddenly as if on cue she heard footsteps. She didn't want to get up and turn around because she knew who it was. She was all too familiar with them. She could feel his eyes on her and opened one eye. He stared down at her with a worried look.

"What's that look for?" She asked a bit curious.

"I'm scared that you might try and go find him. Then you'll leave." He answered.

"Look," She started, "we made a deal. I agreed and there's nothing I can do. So stop worrying. Because unless I want my friends getting hurt I won't run away. Any other concerns?"

"No." He answered still staring at her but with a now more calm face.

"Good. Now did you need something?"

"I just wanted to let you know that we'll be making our move soon."

"Well you know I won't be a part of it right? Because I haven't used my Tao power since the last time you captured me."

"Well then, looks like your going to have to start training."

"I don't need it. I have skills of my own. That's _why _I haven't used it."

"Well like it or not you're here. So you might as well train your power."

"I _don't _need it." Her voice sounding more cold than she would've liked. She suddenly opened her eyes only to find the anger that lay inside.

"Alright. Dinner will be served in a little bit." He turned to head down to where he came from. Looking back at Lynelle with a hurt look on his face. Then he was completely gone.

She turned around to where Creed had once been standing. She was relieved he was gone. Now she wasn't so tense she could actually take a little nap up there.

She awoke only to find Creed was in her vision. She sat up quickly as he moved out of the way. The moon already was high in the sky. It was night already. She was a little bit confused.

'_Did I fall asleep up here?' _She thought.

As if reading her thoughts Creed asked, "Did you fall asleep up here?"

"I-I guess."

Suddenly her stomach growled louder than fireworks going off. Creed turned from a surprised look to a smile. He then chuckled a little.

"Someone seems to be hungry. I have dinner ready." Creed said as he reached out a hand to Lynelle.

"Thanks." She took it and he pulled her right up to her feet.

"Well then, shall we?" He asked holding the window open for her.

"Thanks again, Creed." She said as she went through.

He almost fell to the floor when she said that. Even though he promised himself he wouldn't. He really was starting to fall in love with Lynelle Wolves.

After she went through he went. He led the way because she didn't memorize the layout of this hideout yet. Without seeing it, Lynelle could actually sense Creed smiling. But this time was different. This time he was smiling out of caring instead of just smiling to not creep her out.

She started to think about Train and what she should do next. She certainly couldn't cancel dinner with Creed. He would get suspicious if she were even a minute late. So she would just have to wait until after she ate with Creed to go back on the laptop.

Lynelle started to hum to herself. Humming the song Saya always used to sing. But Creed didn't know that. He started listening to it. He sort of started to move with it. When she was done they were at the place they were going to dine. This was even more impressive than the hideout they were just at. She thought that the dinner would be impressive too.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train was waiting for Lynelle to get back on as he sat up on the rooftop. He kept opening the laptop and seeing if she got back on yet. But to his disappointment she still wasn't on.

"Come on Lynn. I have a lot of questions for you." Train said.

Suddenly his wish was granted. She already sent a message.

'_Hey Train! Sorry it took so long for me to get back on.'_

'_I was starting to get worried.'_

'_Ya. Had a feeling you might. Anyway I was eating dinner with Creed. He just wouldn't shut up and let me get back to my room.'_

'_Oh. That's what took you so long. Well he's a little overprotective. Mind if I ask you a couple of questions?'_

'_Sure I don't mind. Fire away.'_

'_Well, do you know where you are right now?'_

'_Let me think for a sec. I think we're at the hideout near Stock City. But since I've been locked in my room I can't check until tomorrow.'_

'_Why were you locked in your room?'_

'_Because Echidna told Creed that I was trying to escape out the window.'_

'_Damn that woman. She just doesn't want Creed to not notice her. So she keeps her eyes on you. And tells him lies.'_

'_Well, he did want me to train my Tao power. But I told him I don't need it and I have my own skills to work with.'_

'_That's something else I wanted to know.'_

'_What?'_

'_What exactly is your Tao power?'_

'_I think it's telekinesis but I'm not entirely sure.__'_

'_One more questio__n.'_

'_Shoot.'_

'_Why do you look like me?'_

'_Creed shot me with a needle that had nano-machines in it. And that's how I ended up looking like you._ _Well talk to ya in the morning. I gotta get to bed before Creed sees me up and has a fit. He'll think I didn't get enough sleep. And then his mothering persona will kick in. Anyway see ya.'_

'_See ya.__'_

Train saw that she logged off. He lifted himself from the roof into the room above Annette's bar. Putting the laptop on the desk he sat down on the bed. He was getting ready to go to sleep so he lay in bed. He lay there for what felt like hours, as he couldn't stop thinking of how close he was to saving Lynn.

"I need to figure out how I'm gonna save Lynn the next time I see her. And stop Creed from ever getting her again." He told himself before sleep took over.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle just kept tossing and turning. Trying to find a comfortable position to fall asleep in. But she was just left with thinking about Train. The other day when she saw him. The look on his face when he saw her. It wouldn't leave her. She was so worried that Train wouldn't accept that she looked like himself.

"I wonder if he'll ever forgive me." She said unknowing someone else was in the room with her.

"Who?" The all too familiar voice asked.

She was about to say who it was but just pushed it aside, "Never mind. Just forget it."

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Creed asked another question as he sat on the bed. Lynelle's back turned to him.

"Yes. But this is one of those things I'd rather not talk about." She replied.

He put a hand on her shoulder before he said, "I understand. I won't push any farther on the matter. But please, tomorrow will you at least try and train your Tao power?"

"Sure."

"Thank you." He said he bent over her and kissed her lips.

She got up throwing Creed off of her. "Don't ever do that again. And if you do I won't doubt that the next time you see me I will be with Train. Then I won't be scared of any threats you throw at me. And I _will_protect those that I care about. You got that Creed?" She said through gritted teeth.

He left not even looking up at her. Right now she had that killer intent Creed always looked for in Train. Finally finding it he had maniacal grin as he left. He shut the door behind him. She heard he locked it before she had the same look on her face when she saw Train. Now she wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight. After that, she'd probably just have nightmares.

"Just great. Might as well try to get to sleep." She said as she still had that cold voice. She laid back down when sleep took over.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Hey guys. Well not much going on just mostly talk between Train and Lynelle. But don't worry I'll make the next on even better. Sorry about this._


	17. Confessions

XVI: Confessions

_This idea came from my best friend Xie Xie. She is so awesome. I'm on my 17__th__ chapter in a month. Aren't I great? Anyway this is my next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle awoke to the sun that shone through the window in her room. She was getting out of her bed to stretch her muscles. Thinking back to the night before she was furious. But then remembered she needed to find out if she was in Stock City. Looking out the window her theory was correct.

"Man, I can't believe I was right. That was just a guess too." She told herself.

She grabbed the doorknob. Suddenly realizing that the door was still locked and someone was about to come in. She ran back to her bed and acted as if she were still asleep. That someone that was coming in wasn't who she expected. It was Doctor. He just needed a blood sample from her and went right back out locking the door as he did.

"Phew. That was close." She said to herself. Before she could get up another person came into the room. This time it was the person she did expect. So she acted like she was still asleep again.

Creed came up to her and sat on the edge of the bed. Her back to him as he said, "You're so beautiful. And I love you. Why don't you see that? And it's not because you look like Train, it's because of your personality and skills."

She got even more enraged than she already was at him. She didn't love him. She loved Train. Last night was an example of that. _'So why does he keep chasing me?' _She thought.

Before she or Creed could say anything Doctor burst in. "Creed! Something's wrong!"

"Care to elaborate?" the silver-haired man replied.

"There's something wrong with the nano-machines inside Lynelle!" But before he could say anything further a painful cry filled the room. It was coming from Lynelle. Apparently Doctor was right. Something was wrong. _'But what?' _Creed thought.

As Lynelle let another painful cry out Creed grabbed her and began to hold her tightly. But all she did was scratch him and hit him. He finally decided to pick her up and carry her down to Doctor's lab. It was just the nano-machines trying to overload her with healing. Healing in which she didn't need. And that's what was wrong.

"Creed, it's the nano-machines. They're trying to heal what doesn't need healing." Doctor explained.

"So what are they trying to heal exactly?" Creed asked.

"Well," Doctor stated as he pushed his up the bridge of his nose, "They might be trying to heal the old wound you gave her when you met her for the second time."

"Didn't that wound already heal?"

"Yes. But I don't think the nano-machines know that and are pressing too hard inside her. So if we don't do something fast…she might die, Creed."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train awoke with the idea he will save Lynelle. He promised himself he would. Suddenly something was hurting inside him. It didn't feel like it was any pain that was his. It was a different pain. A pain that wasn't his but someone else's. Was it who he thought had this pain? Or was his mind playing tricks on him again?

"What is this pain?" He asked as he clutched his chest where his heart would be. "Who could it be from?"

But only one name came to mind. They had become so close in the last couple weeks they had been together. And now Train was thinking that all of it was being paid off. He suddenly opened the door with a calm look on his face. Even though the pain never wavered.

Sven and Eve sit down in the bar with Yabi. Yabi was just talking with them to think of a strategy they could come up with. For the next time they met up with Creed, they'd be ready for it. All three saw Train coming down. Yabi rushed up to him and wanted to know what happened. Even though Sven _and _Eve explained it to her once. But she still didn't get it.

"Train, can you explain to me what happened? Because Sven and Eve keep telling me Lynelle turned into you."

"Well, they're right. She did turn into me. But I _will _get her back if it's the last thing I do."

"If you're going then," Yabi stated, "I'm going to help. Just wait until you can see what I can do with a scythe."

"Hmmm. That's interesting. I've never seen anyone handle a scythe before." Sven said.

"Ya, I agree with ya Sven. Alright Yabi, welcome to the team." Train greeted her.

She had a smile on her face. Right now, all she wanted to do was to help all three of her now comrades help get their other comrade from the clutches of Creed. She has seen him before and the way Train talks about him gets her furious.

"Thanks Train! This is going to be fun." She said, as she couldn't wait to attack.

"Before you go barging in I have to see if Lynn is even in Stock City. Then I have to locate the hideout. Finally from there I can search for Lynn's room and defeat Creed. It's the only way me and her can truly be free from him." Train told her.

"Don't worry, I can wait. I wanted to practice with my scythe anyway." She replied.

Eve jumping in, "Well can you teach me a little bit? With the scythe I mean."

"Sure! Let's go. We're gonna have fun. So you boys later."

Sven and Train were talking about what to do next. And how to find Creed without him noticing. All they had to do was wait for Lynelle to come back on and tell them where she was. They had a feeling she was truly in Stock City. But they didn't want to risk Lynelle being hurt. So they decided to wait.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle hasn't awaken for at least 3 and a half weeks. Creed was scared that she might not ever wake up. Ever since Doctor stabilized her a couple days ago all she did was sleep. Trying to regain her strength she lost when she was in such pain. Creed didn't get any sleep for those past couple weeks. To worried about Lynelle to even think about sleeping.

"When will you wake up? You know you have someone here who truly loves you."

Creed was hadn't moved at all except to go to the bathroom. Then came right back in. Not even getting anything to eat for himself. He couldn't stand seeing Lynelle by herself. Even though she didn't care for Creed, he cared for her. And every time he came back he would always hold her hand.

"That damn cat doesn't care for you at all. All he cares about is getting you to use your power the wrong way."

After he said that she started to wake up. She felt a little groggy and grabbed her stomach. She still felt a little pain there but not as bad as before she fainted. Her eyes went to azure ones as she finally realized Creed was looking at her with a shocked look on his face.

"You're finally awake!" he said, happy to see she's awake.

"What...do you mean? Wait, how long have I been out?" she asked a little worried.

"You've been out for 3 and a half weeks." Creed explained

"I have?" she asked confused.

"Yes. The nano-machines inside you started to go haywire." Creed explained again, "So that's why your stomach might be aching."

"Why would it be my stomach?"

"Remember when I stabbed you in the stomach a couple months ago?"

"Ya."

"Well for some odd reason they were trying to heal you there."

"Oh. Then why am I still so tired? And why does my throat hurt so bad?"

"Probably because you were tossing and turning. And that you kept crying out for Train."

"It makes sense." she mumbled.

Suddenly Shiki burst through the door to Lynelle's room. He wanted to know why they haven't made a move since Lynelle moved in. Then he felt annoyed and angry eyes upon him. He looked up at Creed and then looked at Lynelle. Then he realized why he hasn't seen Creed the last couple weeks except on occasions. Lynelle was just looking out the window when Creed started speaking.

"What do you want, Shiki?" He asked a little anger in his voice.

"We haven't made a move since that damn dog moved in here. Chronos is on the move and so is that damn cat and his friends. We need to make our move." Shiki said.

"You know absolutly nothing about her. So stop acting like she's trash. She's more important then you'll ever be. Same with everyone else here." Creed replied still sitting next to Lynelle's bed.

Lynelle put her hand in Creed's to calm him down. "Creed, don't worry. My life doesn't mean much to me. So please don't act like it is."

Creed was surprised. She finally spoke. Not in an angry tone like he thought, just soft. Then finally realizing she was holding his hand willingly. But then he turned back to Shiki.

"Leave."

"But Creed-"

"LEAVE NOW!"

Shortly after, Shiki left. But as he was leaving he gave Lynelle a death glare. She gave him one just as equally strong maybe even stronger. He shut the door just as Creed was turning back to her. But she turned her gaze back to the window.

"I will leave you now to do whatever you like. Just be careful when walking around. So you don't relapse." Creed said.

"Thanks Creed." She said as she was getting up to stretch. Just as she did that she fell back on the bed. Realizing she hasn't been walking for a couple weeks. She figured she might need help for awhile.

Creed noticed this and said, "I guess we'll need to schedule you for some rehabilitation. You'll definitly need it since you've been out for 3 and a half weeks. And haven't been up walking around."

"Dammit. I wanted to get on the rooftop with my laptop. I hate this."

"Well I'll help you up there but when lunch is served I'm taking you off there. Then after that I'll help you with your rehabilitation."

"Ok. That works just fine for me."

Soon after Creed helped her up to the rooftop. He left her up there to go back down to tell the chefs to prepare dinner for them. She opened her laptop and logged on. Surprisingly this time Train was the one to speak first.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It's been over 3 weeks since Train has spoken with Lynelle. He started to get worried. She never missed the time to talk to him. He was lying on the rooftop with the laptop right next to him. Checking every so often to see if she logged on.

"Dammit. Please log on. I'm so worried about you. I need to know your ok. I need to know if anything happened. And if so what." he told himself.

Finally his prayer was answered. He saw her log on. He, of course, was the first one to start asking questions.

_'Hey. It's been awhile. Are you ok? Did something happen? And if so what?'_

_'Ya, I know. Yes I'm fine. Ya, the nano-machines inside me started to try and heal a wound that was already healed. So I was out for 3 and a half weeks. Sorry if I worried you. I also need rehabilitation. Because I haven't used my legs for awhile. Oh and I almost forgot. Creed tried to make a move on me.'_

_'Wow that's an unbelieveable story. Because I felt the same pain you felt. And HE WHAT?!_

_'He tried to make a move but don't worry. I told him that if he tries it again this will be the last time he sees me even close to him.'_

_'Well why can't you just come back now?'_

_'I can't tell you that. But once I get outta here and you save me then I'll tell you. Oh and Creed's hideout is in Stock City.'_

_'What do you mean? Wait, how'd you know we were trying to find a way to save you? And awesome. I can tell Sven and the others.'_

_'I told you I can't tell you. And just a gut feeling I had. I guess you could call it an instinct. Ya. Wait others?'_

_'Well that's one way we know each others ok. Ya, Yabi's here too. I miss you so much.'_

_'Oh and I know. But don't worry you'll figure something out soon. Anyway Creed's coming back. And if he sees me talking to you he'll be furious. So I gotta go. But I'll talk to ya later. I promise.'_

It was just as fast as she logged on. But Train couldn't help it. Creed would be furious and probably hurt her if he saw Train talking to her. So he just kept sitting on the roof. Waiting for her to get back on.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Creed came up to her and started to carry her. But Lynelle protested and said she should try and get some strength back in her legs. So Creed put her down and just helped her walk. Much to his disappointment.

They arrived at the dining room and it was just as she remembered it from the last time she ate in there. Which, of course, was about a month ago. Creed had made sure that he and Lynelle had a table of their own. So he wouldn't be distracted from looking and talking to Lynelle. By this time all the Apostles were in the dining room eating. When the door opened their attention was turned there. They saw it was Lynelle with Creed helping her walk.

"It's been quite awhile since we've seen those two." Charden said.

"Well Lynelle was having a problem with the nano-machines. And Creed wouldn't leave her side. He wouldn't eat or sleep. He was just simply too worried." Doctor explained.

The Apostles went back to eating not really caring about it. Creed sat Lynelle down first and got her something to eat before getting himself anything. She hasn't eaten or drinken anything since before she passed out. Other than the IV feeding her. Then when he saw her eating he got himself something.

When her and Creed were finally finished eating he took her to the rehabilitation room he put in. She was amazed at what it had. It had railings for walking, a treadmail, and a couple of targets.

"Do you like it?" Creed asked wondering if he went a little overboard.

"Ya. It's amazing." She replied looking around.

"I'm glad you like it. You will come here everyday so your legs can get their strength back." Creed explained.

"The sooner I get my legs' strength back the better. Then Shiki can stop complaining and you can make your move."

"Don't worry about him. Next time he says anything I'll make sure he knows his place."

"Alright. Anyway I'm gonna start."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Yabi and Eve had come back from practicing. By the look on their faces it seems they had fun. Yabi and Eve were about to asked Sven where Train was when he came down.

"Sven, they are in Stock City. I just confirmed it with Lynn."

"Alright." Sven said putting the paper down and lighting a cigarette, "Now we can make a plan. Don't you think so Train?"

But it was too late. Train had already gone outside. Sven figured he'd be back so he started to try and figure out a plan for what to do with the girls.

Train always liked to go on walks. So here he was walking under the sunset. Thinking about the only person he ever loved. And how to rescue her. Every time he thought of something it wouldn't work. Suddenly he sensed someone following him. And he was going to find out who.

The person who was following Train suddenly saw him disappear before their eyes. They came out of the shadows and started looking around frantically. Then they felt something behind their head.

"What do you want?" Train said in the voice from his Chronos days.

"Sephiria wishes to speak with you." The Chronos crony said.

"Tell her I'm not interested in making anymore deals with her. And if she keeps coming after me then she won't ever see me, my friends, or Lynn again. You got that? Now get out of my sight." Train replied.

He ran away from Train without a another thought. Train put Hades back in it's holster. Annoyed by the encounter he went back to the safe house just as he was watching the sunset.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle was just getting back to her room on her own. She accomplished a lot in one day. She was tired but knew she had to speak to Train before she went to sleep. Once she was in her room she couldn't stay up any longer. So sleep was about to take over when Creed came in.

"Well you've accomplished a lot today. You got a lot of strength back in your legs."

"Ya, tell me about it. Well what did you want?"

"I know I told you before but I love you."

"Stop it. You know I don't love you. I love Train and he loves me. We can compare ourselves to one another."

"Yes I know. But I don't use you like he does. I love you so much. Why can't you see that?"

Lynelle was trying to explain to Creed that her heart belonged to Train and Train alone. But he kept saying he was the only one worthy of her. So after he finished he knocked her unconscious and started to carry her to another part of the castle.


	18. Caged

XVII: Caged

_I was thinking that I should put a song in this chapter that relates to Train and Lynelle's situation. But I couldn't fit it right. It might go in the next one. Anyway hope you enjoy._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

It's been raining ever since Train got up this morning. He was wondering if Lynelle was ok because she didn't log on. His once happy go lucky self was now a depressed and sad mood. Last night he cried himself to sleep. And you could tell that by just looking at his cheeks. He has been worried about Lynelle and wasn't sure how much longer he could last without her with him.

"Is something wrong Train?" Sven asked worried about his partner.

"No. I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." He replied. He was starting out the window with his hand curled in a fist under his chin.

Sven and Eve could tell something was wrong with Train. And they both thought it had something to do with Lynelle. She hasn't been with Train for quite sometime now. So long in fact that they couldn't remember how long since they last saw her. But she still kept in contact with them to tell them about Creed's movements and what he was planning. Now they didn't know if Train would have an emotional break down due to all of the things that have happened to Lynelle and himself. But mostly Lynelle since she's the one he loves.

"I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Even though it's raining I need to go think." Train finally said breaking the silence.

"Are you sure?" said his partner.

"Ya. I'm sure." he replied going out the door. But stopped when he heard Eve's voice.

"I'll go with you." But Sven stopped her because he knew his partner. And when he's like this he just wants to be alone.

"That's ok little princess. I'll be fine. I'll be back soon." Train said as he left through the door.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle still looking like the guy she loves woke up to see that she was in a cell. Almost like the ones that were in the Chronos headquarters. She was sitting up when she heard the door to the cell open. It was none other than the man that trapped her in that god-forsaken place. Creed came in and sat on the side of her bed putting the food on part of the bed next to him. They both sat there for a couple minutes before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Lynelle. But before I can let you out you need to learn that I love you and won't do anything without you. And I would do anything for you." He said as he slipped something around her neck before she could pull away.

"What the hell is this? Is this some kind of sick joke?" She asked as she tried to get it off.

"I hate to say that it is not. You will wear it until you accept my love." He said as he took a part of it off.

"Drop dead Creed!" She yelled as she growled like a cat. She realized around her neck was a collar. And the part Creed just took off looked like a leash. Just then she felt very tired.

"Looks like you put too much strain on your body before you were ready for it. Oh well. Sleep tight, my dear Lynelle."

The last thing she felt was warmth. Warmth from Creed's body. But she didn't realize that. She just curled up into the source of the warmth. Creed smiled at this. _'How cute.' _Creed thought as he embraced her in a hug. Suddenly everything went black as she fell asleep.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Something was following in the shadows of one of the former No. XIIIs. Train has had just about enough of this when the figure stepped out of the shadows. It was none other than his favorite number. It was Belze. He about to speak but Train beat him to it.

"What does Sephiria want?" He asked the older male.

"She wants to discuss something with you. Something about the other former No. XIII." Belze answered.

When he heard Belze say that Train drew his gun and pointed right at Belze's head. "What does she want to discuss with me about that?" Train asked coldly as if he were still in Chronos. And had the eyes of a killer.

"I don't know." He said unfazed, "But she said it was urgent."

"Alright. But it better be good or else I'm gonna get really angry." Train said never letting the coldness in his eyes or voice waver.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It only had been a couple hours when Lynelle woke up again. She was still in the same cell. Her gun was taken off of her when she was knocked unconscious by Creed. Just like Train felt empty without his gun, Lynelle felt the exact same way when she didn't have her gun. While she was locked in that cell all she thought about was her lover, Train. She was furious at herself for not logging on to talk to Train before Creed came in the room.

"Dammit! Train must be worried sick that I didn't log in last night. Either that or furious. He must be on one of his walks trying to think of what to do next." She chuckled.

Just then the door opened but it wasn't Creed, it was on of the people from the Shooting Star Unit. They came every morning, afternoon, and night to give Lynelle her food. But she refused to eat.

Creed was watching this from the monitor and started to get upset. Maybe she didn't want to eat because she missed Train so much or maybe because she was in one place and liked to roam around. Creed didn't know what to do but he knew Lynelle had to deal with it on her own. Until then Creed would not go in that cell again.

"I need to figure out how I'm gonna get through this without Train by my side. I did it before and I can do it again." She said.

Creed watching this caught a glimpse of her eyes. It was the look that made his heart sing, coldness and darkness. Then when she spoke again it dropped to coldness.

"Creed, just know if you do anything to Train to get me to do something. You _will _regret it." She said yet again as she looked straight at the camera.

"Excellent. Now I need to have her by my side. It's just a matter of time." Creed said as he laughed maniacally.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train and Belze arrived at the Chronos headquarters not too long ago and were now waiting for Sephiria. Belze said that she had something to discuss with Lynelle but wasn't sure what. Finally, the door to her office opened and they both stepped inside.

"Sephiria, I brought him just like you asked." Belze said.

"Thank you, Belze. That'll be all. And I would like to speak with Heartnet alone." She said.

"Yes." He replied as he walked out.

"Now the reason I brought you here Heartnet is because of what we've been catching on our security monitor for the past couple hours. And I'm sure you would be very interested on what it is." She explained.

"Just tell me what it is Sephiria. I need to get back to Sven and Eve before Sven doesn't give me any dinner." Train replied.

"How about I show you instead." She turned out the lights in her office and turned the new/old TV on and hit play. "This is what's been happening. We're not sure what it means but we thought maybe you could figure it out."

Train's eyes only widened. He was speechless to what he was seeing with his own eyes. It had been Lynelle in one of Chronos' cells.

Sephiria called for him to follow and he did. She was leading him to his cell that he was cooped up in for ten days. They finally arrived and when he opened the door he was pulled into the invisible wall. He wound up on the other side and couldn't believe what he saw. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he heard his name and said the name of his lover.

"Lynn…?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle hadn't eaten all day and she didn't care. Creed stopped giving her food because she wouldn't eat it anyways. From what she could tell was she wasn't gonna be able to get out of this mess just by herself. All she needed to see was Train then she would come up with a great idea. But it felt like she hadn't been out of that cell for at least a couple days. And by now Train would be worried sick.

"Are you ready to fully join me, my dear Lynelle?" Creed's voice came over the intercom.

"Ya, when you drop dead." As she said this she was shocked by her collar. And because she hadn't eaten anything in days this was just depleting her strength even more. She was already having trouble with not being free but this was ridiculous.

"Guess not. I'll be waiting patiently your answer the next time I ask." He said as he watched her.

Suddenly she was too tired to stay awake any longer and fell asleep. Creed sat there watching this and was worried but then Echidna barged in. "Creed! We have a problem! There are some people who are heading for Lynelle's cell!"

"No doubt one of them is Train."

"Yes but the other one is No. I of the Chronos Numbers."

"This should be interesting." As Creed said this the door to Lynelle's cell opened and the first person in was pulled into it.

Train wound up on the other side and couldn't believe what he saw. His eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he heard his name and said the name of his lover.

"Train…"

"Lynn…?"

Train went up beside her and saw she was breathing. But she was breathing very slowly and her heart rate was low. He wasn't sure what happened to her under Creed's care but he wasn't going to let Creed keep her like that. So he picked her up in his arms and headed for the door. Just before he heard Creed's voice.

"Hello, Train. I guess you got her. Congratulations. But just to warn you I will have her by my side even if I have to kill you in the process."

"If you do kill me, then you will _never _see her again. I'll make sure of it." Train said as he gripped Lynelle tighter but not too much to hurt her.

Lynelle snuggled up to the warmth more so than she did to Creed. She knew this warmth. She felt safe now. Like nothing not even Creed could near her. But she was so cold and just kept trying to go deeper and deeper in Train's chest. Train could feel how cold she was and needed to get her out of there fast. He jumped towards the door and ran.

Sephiria had seen a black figure rush by her and she smirked. "I hope we can meet again Black Cat and you too… White Wolf."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train was back at the safe house with Sven and Eve. Sven was looking at Lynelle. Sven breathed a sigh of relief and the look of relief covered his face. "She's going to be ok. When she wakes up she's gonna be really hungry. So I'm going to make her some food for when she wakes up." He glared at Train, "And don't you even think about…" But he couldn't finish his sentence because of the worried look Train had on his face.

"Eve, you can help me."

"But what about…" She said but finally noticing the look on Train's face, "Coming."

"Thank you… Sven." Train said as he grabbed Lynelle's hand and intertwined their fingers. Of course, a little smile formed on Lynelle's lips after he did that.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It was the next morning and Sven and Eve were both up. They were surprised to see Train wasn't lying when he said Lynelle was transformed into him. She even had the same clothes on that he did. Well close enough anyway. They could pull off being brothers. That's how alike they looked. Sven and Eve were wondering why neither one of them had come down yet. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Eve went to answer it since Sven was getting up and going to go get Train and Lynelle up.

"Rinslet?" Eve said surprised.

"Hiya Eve! How are ya?" She answered back.

"Good. Come in."

"Don't mind if I do. So where are the two love birds?"

"Sven is getting them right now. They'll be down in a minute. But first you'll either hear a thud or yelling."

"How would you—" But couldn't finish it as she heard yelling. She turned to Eve looking for an answer.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"How did you know that?"

"About the yelling?" Rinslet nodded. "Because it always happens when Lynelle is around."

"Oh. Wait, so she's here?"

"Yup. She might be awake from all the yelling those to are doing. But she is a heavy sleeper like Train. So I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't wake up."

"Oh." Was all Rinslet could say.

Then Lynelle, Train, Yabi and Sven came down. They all looked at their guest that was sitting down in a chair. Rinslet then looked at Train then Lynelle, then back at Train. "Why the hell do you two look the same?!" Rinslet yelled confused.

"Because I was shot with nano-machines by Creed." Lynelle explained.

"She has been like this for the past couple months. We have been keeping in contact for a while." Train finished.

"You guys even sound the same!" She yelled again.

"Your point?" Train and Lynelle said in unison.

Rinslet was by now freaked out by this. She couldn't keep up with which one was which anymore. She had fainted two or three times already. But she got right back up. When she finally had enough she left. They all were happy that she was gone. Suddenly a very loud growl filled the room. "Sound to me like someone's hungry." Sven said.

"Ya. Maybe a little bit." But her stomach told her otherwise. "Ok, maybe a lot."

They all laughed. She still had that same personality of hers. Even though she looked like Train. Lynelle, Eve, Yabi and Train had sat down. Sven placed plates in front of all of them including himself. Lynelle got the most since she hasn't eaten for a couple of days.

They all started eating. Very unaware of the person that's been keeping an eye on them for quite some time. _'Hope this won't last long. Creed is going crazy without her by his side. And soon he's gonna start killing everyone until he get her.' _The shadow thought.


	19. Forgetful

XVIII: Forgetful

_I know I forgot a couple things in the last chapter. And now I am using that to my advantage. And first I didn't feel inspired to do this but I had help from my best friend Xie Xie. So here ya go. The next installment of Feels Like Today._

_Just remembered I do not own Black Cat or Yabi._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle woke up to see Train by her side once more. Only he curled himself around her. Not that it bothered her any. It seemed like he was trying to protect her from something. Then she felt a presence in the room. It was familiar to her but it wasn't Sven, Eve, Rins, or Yabi. Then she noticed the window was open. It was shut when she fell asleep. Then someone spoke and she knew right off the bat of who it was.

"I see the White Wolf has awaken." The voice said.

"What do you want?" Lynelle said as she moved and tried not to wake Train up.

"I just want you to came back with me. Creed misses you terribly." It said again.

"So. What do I care, Echidna? I don't miss him one bit. Like I said to his face, he can drop dead." Lynelle said.

"That's too bad." Echidna said as she pressed a button.

Lynelle had forgotten all about the collar around her neck and was shocked. This had woken Train up but he wanted to find out what was going on so he just acted like he was still asleep. "I don't care if you do that." Lynelle said as she was reaching for Zeus but it wasn't where she thought. She had forgotten about Creed taking her gun away when she was in that cell not too long ago. She then heard a chuckle from Echidna.

"I remember Creed saying something about you forgetting your gun. So he said as long as you come with me without any struggle you'll get your gun back." She snickered.

This only angered Lynelle further, "Well you can tell Creed I would rather die than join back up with him." Just then she felt another shock but a lot stronger than the earlier one. She fell back on the bed almost falling unconscious. Suddenly Train got up and shot a bullet right next to Echidna's head.

"Next shot won't miss." He growled.

"Just know, White Wolf, Creed will get you by his side. Even if he has to kill every last one of your friends. Including your lover." And with that she disappeared through one of her portals.

After he knew she was completely gone Train turned his attention towards Lynelle. "Hey Lynn. You ok?" He said trying to smile but failed miserably.

"Ya. I just need a little more rest." She answered as Train embraced her. Once she was comfortable in his chest she turned to look at him. "Train, I love you. And please don't ever let us be apart again. I don't know if I would be able to last or bare the pain." But before he could say anything Lynelle kissed him. And it was the most passionate kiss he ever thought possible. She pulled back and snuggled into his chest again as sleep took over.

Train put his back on the headboard of the bed and leaned Lynelle in between his legs onto his chest. Soon after he replied not knowing if she was still awake, "I love you too, Lynn. I will protect you no matter what." He noticed a little smile curling up on Lynelle's face. He soon drifted off to sleep as well. Not knowing they were still being watched.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Creed was watching as they curl up together. The _only _one who would be good enough for the beautiful creature lying in Train's arms was Creed. Echidna had just stepped into Creed's room to tell him her mission was complete. She was supposed to set up cameras in Train's and Lynelle's separate rooms. Then making sure no one was awake she set one up in the living room. But before she could tell Creed of her success he was already watching.

"Good job Echidna. This way we can keep a good eye on them." Creed told her.

"Thank you Creed. If you need anything else just ask." She said leaving. But came to a stop hearing Creed's voice again.

"Echidna, can I have the remote please?" He asked her.

She was hoping he would forget about that. She wanted to keep hurting Lynelle until she joined them and Creed wouldn't be alone anymore. But Creed remembered. So she just handed him the remote to Lynelle's collar. "Thank you again, Echidna." Not even looking at her when he said that. Instead looking at the screen that held Lynelle's peaceful and sleeping face. She left knowing Creed would want to be left alone.

When Creed knew Echidna left he turned to his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a gun. But just not any gun, Lynelle's gun, Zeus. The gun had special meaning to Creed. The fact that Lynelle left it there by mistake didn't matter to him. She still left it behind. And _that's _what mattered the most.

"You will come back for this soon my love. And when you do, I'll be waiting." He told himself.

He ordered Shiki to tail them once again. And to keep an eye on the infamous White Wolf. Shiki did as he was told without any further questions. And so he left. Not realizing he was being tailed himself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Within Chronos there was a dispute on what to nickname the new No. XIII. They couldn't decide because they were all arguing on what the nickname would be. And this was just plain annoying to Lynelle.

"Would you people please just pick a name so I can go to my apartment and rest? I'm tired from the last few missions and I haven't gotten any sleep." She suddenly blurted out.

They all looked at her for one moment before arguing again. "You see. Why would you do that? Depriving No. XIII of the sleep she needs to complete missions correctly." Sephiria said.

"Why don't we call her White Cat? After all, she is just like Black Cat." Mason replied.

"Because she has some characteristics of her own. Besides it has to be somewhat unique." She explained, "How about the singular version of her last name?"

"That works. So will it be Black Wolf?" Mason asked.

"No. How about the White Wolf?" Sephiria asked.

They both looked at Lynelle to see which one she liked better. "I like the White Wolf better. It's a little more catchy and the exact opposite of Black Cat." She said as she left to go to her apartment to get some of the sleep she was deprived of. As she did this Sephiria smirked at the defeated Mason.

Lynelle awoke without sitting in between Train's legs anymore. She noticed she had her head on the pillow and blankets wrapped around her. Loneliness and darkness had consumed her as soon as she realized that this might all be just a dream. And she was back at Creed's mansion. But with the click of the door Train walked in.

"Hello love." Train said as he kissed Lynelle softly.

"Hi." She replied.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He said jokingly.

"No. It's just for a minute I thought I was back in Creed's mansion. And you were nowhere to be found."

Train just chuckled a bit. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. And I would rather have my freedom taken away from me before Creed took you back. Besides there's only one way they can tell us apart." Train whispered it in her ear. She nodded. And Train kissed her again. They both loved each other so much.

All of a sudden a huge humanoid-like bug comes in the room and grabs Lynelle looking like Train. She struggles to get out of the bug's grasp but to no avail. "Wish granted Black Cat." A voice said.

"No. It's not possible." Lynelle told herself with wide eyes

"Oh yes it is." Looking at Train, "Creed would like you back. Now, come with me and I'll let your cat go. But if you don't then I'll just have to take him for a ride." It said again.

"Shiki…" He stopped. Looking at Lynelle and the frustration in her eyes he continued, "I'll go with you." The bug threw Lynelle across the room and grabbed Train. "TRAIN!!" He yelled trying to trick the bug. Seeing her getting up calmed him a bit. Not even struggling he looked at Lynelle seeing that the frustration left her eyes and was replaced with pleading ness and anger. The pleading ness for him not to leave and the anger for the bug trying to take him.

"You will not follow Black Cat. Or else your wolf will pay the price. And then wishing she was dead." Shiki said as he saw Lynelle, still looking like Train, trying to think of a way out of the situation.

Suddenly Lynelle and Train saw someone appear out of nowhere in the room. He had trapped the bug. Which then the bug released its hold on Train.

"Hello, Black Cat and White Wolf. You two are looking well." He smiled.

"It can't be…" Lynelle said.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Creed, watching the battle as it unfolded, snarled and turned to Echidna. She was still watching the battle and couldn't believe her eyes. Finally waking her from her daze she looked at Creed. "Is there something wrong?" She asked him.

Letting his hair hide his face he said, "I'm going. Open the portal."

Echidna looked confused. "But Creed, you said yourself—" She was cut off as she felt his Kotetsu right up against her throat.

"Echidna, open the portal now!" He yelled.

"A-Alright Creed." She said as she did what she was told. Then he lowered his sword and sheathed it.

"Thank you Echidna." The silver-haired man said as he laughed maniacally.

As he went through the portal Echidna watched the monitor and awaited Creed's arrival there. "Please be careful, Creed. She can be quite a handful." She told herself.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"I couldn't let someone as deadly as Creed get to you. Then you being away from Train is like you both without your milk." The person that was following Shiki said trapping the bug with his wires.

"But how could you be here? I mean why would Chronos want to save me?" Train said still acting like Lynelle.

"Because if you were to be taken by Creed then we would have no chance against him. And then the world would be at his feet." He said.

"That's exactly how it should be." A voice interrupted, "Now let me take her, No. VII. Or you _will_ regret it."

"Over my dead body Creed." Jenos said.

"That could be arranged." Creed said looking at Jenos then to Lynelle. "You're looking well from when I saw you a couple days ago."

"Where are you looking? I'm right here Creed." Train said as he walked to get beside Lynelle.

"No. You're not Lynelle. The one next to you is. Am I right?" Creed asked.

Lynelle did not let Creed know that he was right. So she just gave him an expressionless face and a cold glare. Train looked at her and put his hand in hers. Calming her down a bit. She turned to Train gave him a smile and turned back to Creed giving him the same look as before. She spoke to him in a dark tone.

"Why do you keep bothering us Creed? Lynelle as no intentions of joining you." Lynelle said trying to keep up the act.

"Oh come now. Quit playing this charade. Because if you don't then I'll make you understand." Creed said threatening.

"What are you talking—" But she never got to finish the sentence as she felt that pain again. And it was as strong as the second time it happened to her. Only this time it wasn't as painful since she got shocked like that before. But she was still a little wobbly.

"See. I told you I would make you understand to give up the charade." Creed said as he started to walk towards both Train and Lynelle. "Besides… I'll give Zeus back to you if you come back with me." Stopping a few feet away.

Turning to Train, Lynelle asked him if he could pull the collar off of her neck because that's what gave her the pain. After a couple of tries Train finally got it off of her and she was relieved but tired. As she lost consciousness she heard a shot being fired. She knew it had to be Train's gun Hades. There was no doubt about it. Because she knew Hades' sound when it shot off. Then everything went black.

Lynelle lost consciousness in Train's arms. But he shot off a bullet, missing Creed by centimeters. "Next shot won't miss, Creed. Now back off!" Train yelled.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Still in the same room Jenos was hitting the bug left and right. Chopping body part after body part. But the thing was invincible. Unless Jenos thought of something fast he was done for. And looking over at Creed and Train they weren't any better.

"You will not kill this bug." Shiki said, "He gets his power from my ki. So you cannot kill him. Nor hurt him."

"Ok then." He said. _'So might as well go for the master controlling the puppets.' _He thought running toward Shiki knowing that fighting the bug was pointless.

Seeing Jenos was headed for him, Shiki jumped out the window and landed on his flying bug. Jenos could try and jump onto the flying bug so he could get better shots at Shiki. And so he did. Shiki wasn't expecting that Jenos would do that and didn't move away. Jenos made it and Shiki had already created a sword to block his wires.

"Why do you even try No. VII? It's pointless. She'll come to Creed soon enough. So why?" Shiki asked as Jenos pulled on his wires and Shiki's feet fell from under him.

"Because we need to stop Creed. He can't be allowed to take over the world." He said as Shiki got up and lunged at him.

"He's more worthy of taking over the world than that damn Chronos." Shiki said making Jenos almost fall to his knees because he's pushing so hard.

Jenos just couldn't get through. Shiki was determined that Creed was a better ruler than Chronos would ever be. And he wasn't about to let up on his attacks. He pushed Shiki off of himself and started to make his wires go around the flying bug's wings and legs without Shiki noticing.

"Please. A Number couldn't take me out. Especially not some guy who thinks he's a chick magnet." Shiki said pressing his luck.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said as he looped the last one around the bug's wings and pulled.

The wings came together and the same with the legs. Shiki just didn't see what happened until he saw a glint in the sunlight. He was furious but quickly summoned another bug as the other one went crashing to the ground. Shiki was safe and Jenos acted like he was falling with the bug until Shiki was gone. Then when the bug Taoist left Jenos wrapped his wires around the window to the room he jumped out of and pulled himself back in.

When he got back in it was a major sight to see.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The bed and green sheets in the room were shredded. The blue walls in some places were smashed and cracked in others in. And across from the smashed glass window Jenos just came through was three figures.

Train was covered in blood as he protected the unconscious Lynelle. Creed wasn't letting up on his attacks. He came at Train with everything he had. And Train did everything he could to keep Lynelle safe from Creed. He had a couple scratches on his legs, arms, and face. But the cut he was most worried about was the one on his back. And he still never let go of Lynelle and kept her in his arms.

"Come now, Train." Creed stated, "If you give her to me I'll let you live. Please don't make me kill you and leave her all alone."

"Creed… I would rather die… than give her to you." Train said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Then you leave me no choice." He said as he started to swing hi sword down on Train. Train curled up with Lynelle waiting for him to die. But it never came.

Train looked up and saw Jenos at the window. Staring at him and Lynelle. Train was confused at first. Then saw the glint of his wires. They were wrapped around Creed's Kotetsu. "You look like a mess Train." Jenos yelled to him.

"Look who's talking." Train replied.

Jenos just grinned and then looked back at Creed. He looked like he was pissed. Jenos just stood his ground. Not knowing what was coming next. Then he released his own sword and lunged himself at Jenos. But then Lynelle took the blow for Jenos and she fell to the ground. Still conscious as Jenos ran to her side. The last thing he knew she was unconscious in Train's arms. Then Jenos looked at Train and he even looked surprised at her movements. Neither Train nor Jenos saw Lynelle wake up and run to take the blow that was meant for Jenos. Train can't even move that quickly.

Jenos held her up in his arms and asked her, "Why? Why did you do that? That attack was meant for me."

"Because you saved me and Train from Shiki. And I needed to return that deed. And besides, you were once mine and Train's comrade. So why not?" She said.

Jenos didn't even think of those reasons. And what she said made sense. He would think it over after he got Lynelle out of harm's way. Jenos picked her up and ran past Creed to Train. Jenos set her down beside him and turned to face Creed.

"No. I didn't… It was an…" Creed was lost in his own thoughts before Jenos snapped him out of it by tying his hands behind his back. Then Creed disappeared and reappeared behind him. The wires still falling to the floor as this happened. But Jenos was already out of harm's way. Then Creed turned to look in the nearest corner to him and nodded. All of a sudden a portal appeared and he went through. Then disappeared.

Train knew Lynelle was still alive but barely. He got up slowly with Lynelle in his arms and headed towards the door and down to the hospital. Jenos following close behind just in case something happened.


	20. Creed's Love

XIX: Creed's Love

_Alright. I know I haven't updated for a couple days. But hey at least I got it done right? Well hope you enjoy this next one guys._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Damn that Cat and that Number." Creed said furious. "If that Cat had just handed her over to me and that Number hadn't interrupted Lynelle would still be here."

Creed had been in his room slashing everything in sight. Doctor told him to calm down or he would give Creed a sedative. But Creed couldn't help it. He was so furious. So close to having Lynelle by his side.

Doctor had just figured out how to make Lynelle be by Creed's side. The next time she ate would've been it for her freedom and her loving Train instead of himself. But just as Creed was about to slash his bed next the door opened.

"Creed, it appears that Lynelle will be in the hospital for a couple days. So that's your chance to grab her. She will probably be out for at least 2-3 hours at the most." Shiki explained.

"Excellent. I can't wait." Creed said as he smirked.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train and Jenos arrived at the hospital only a few hours ago. They ran Lynelle to the emergency room and gave her some stitches. She really did need them too. The cut Creed gave her went through one of her lungs. And that was not good. Suddenly a nurse came out.

"We have stabilized him. But he'll need to stay a couple of days. You can go in and see him. Just make sure you're quiet." She explained, not knowing that Lynelle changed, and then Jenos and Train followed. Then she suddenly asked, "Are you his twin? Because you look like it." She asked. Train and Jenos nodded. No knowing if telling the truth was such a good idea.

They got to Lynelle's room and looked through the window. She had an IV in her and a oxygen mask over her face. She was lying down on the bed. Oblivious to the world outside that room was still going round. Jenos motioned for Train to go in first. Considering he loved her and she loved him.

He opened the door. Still a little nervous to go in he walked in. He sat beside her and took her hand in his. Letting her know that he was right there. She smiled and started to wake up. Realizing where she was she tried to sit up but someone pushed her back down to rest. She looked at who it was. And it was none other than Train Heartnet himself, a.k.a. her lover. She nodded and understood why he did that. Because she could feel the pain in her lung that Creed cut through. And that was not a pleasant feeling.

"How did I get here? When did I get here? What happened?" She asked. Train knew he needed to answer those questions. But just as he was about to something happened.

Jenos came running in and grabbing Lynelle from the bed and pulling the IV along with him. Train smacked him upside the head. "Are you an idiot? Why are you taking her from the hospital?"

Jenos just pointed. Then Train understood. They had to get out of there and get out of there fast. With Lynellle in hand, of course. So they headed for the elevator. After they ran in they hit the first floor. It took a few minutes to get there. But they got there nonetheless.

"Why would they be here? And how would they get here?" Train asked Jenos.

"I'm guessing they came to take Lynelle. And I guessing by a helicopter." Jenos replied.

Finally seeing the terror in Lynelle's eyes he took her from Jenos. Train looked at her with concerned eyes. She had seen who was there. And she gabbed tightly to Train. He knew that she couldn't stay here any longer. Even for a little bit she had to stay with Train.

Jenos signed her out since, as a Chronos Number, he had jurisdiction over this town. Train just looked down at her. "Are you alright?" Train asked her.

"When I'm with you I'm perfectly fine." She answered. Train took the oxygen mask of for a second and kissed her. Then put it back on.

Little did they know they were being watched… again. This shadow had followed them since Creed left. But wasn't going to just give up. So he kept following them.

They finally got back to the safe house. Sven and Eve were out shopping. And a big battle took place not too long ago. Train opened the front door and Sven gaped. He was speechless. Suddenly Eve looked up from her book. She looked back down at it. Then it clicked in her mind. She threw her book down on the floor and went straight up to the person in Train's arms.

"What the hell happened to you guys?!" Sven yelled. That's all he could ask. He was too shocked at the shape they were in.

"Just a battle with Creed and that bug boy." Train said jokingly. He loved being such a smart ass. He couldn't help himself. It was just too good to pass up.

"Can't you serious for once?" Sven asked. Knowing the answer to that already. He knew his partner for far too long to not know.

"You know Train, you should be more careful." Eve interrupted.

"I know that princess. And to answer your question Sven, only when I wanna be. And besides we're fine. Just a couple of scratches and bruises here and there. That's all." Train said calmly. Not really caring what Sven would do to him later for this.

"Just a couple of scratched and bruises?! How can you say that?! Lynelle has an IV in her! She also has an oxygen mask on! What the hell happened to you two?! I want details!" Sven yelled.

"Ok, Ok. Just let me go set Lynn down in her room so she can rest." Train said as he walked towards her room. He walked in still in the doorframe but he could feel someone was in that room. So he shut that door and put her in his room. Feeling no presence he set her down on the bed and pulled the IV next to her bed.

"Good thing Jenos didn't follow us or Sven would have been pissed." He whispered. She nodded in agreement. Then started to fall asleep. Train watched her then went back down as soon as he was sure she was asleep. He knew he needed to explain everything to Sven. And he would. Little did he know someone was waiting outside the window.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"It's time Creed." Echidna spoke.

"_Excellent. Then put it in and bring her here. We don't want her to be uncomfortable. And make sure Leon handles her with care. If she's in worse shape than she already is I'll kill him. Don't forget… I'll be watching." _Creed replied.

"Don't worry Creed. I _will not_ fail you." Echidna said. She gave a nod to Leon. Giving the order to get Lynelle out of the room. And he understood.

Leon went a little closer to the window and let the wind in. He gently pushed the covers off her. Then slowly lifted her from the bed with the IV and oxygen mask in toe. Thank goodness he practiced with his Tao almost everyday. Anyway as soon as he got her out the window Train came walking in the room. But it was too late.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So any comments?" He asked Sven.

"No. Well actually yeah. Just one. Why the hell would you let a Number help?!" He yelled. He didn't get what was going through Train's head at the time. He just wanted to smack Train upside the head. Then he did.

"OW! He's the one who took care of Shiki and that bug of his! And besides he did have good intentions!" Train answered rubbing his head where Sven smacked it.

"Yeah but that's the whole reason that Lynelle is like that." Sven explained. Then regretting it soon after.

"Well I'm gonna head my room and rest up. I'm beat form that battle. Anyway night." Train said ignoring Sven's comment. And with a wave of his hand he went into his room where Lynelle was.

"No." Train said, "No… No!" He ran towards the window and it was already too late. Leon had pulled her far out enough to escape Train's grasp.

"So sorry Black Cat. But she needs to come with us. Creed wants to see her again." Echidna said with a glare at Train.

"Ya right. More like _needs_. And I'll be damned if I let Creed get a hold of her again." Train said.

"I'm sorry. But our time to chat has run out. Next time you see her she'll out of your hands." Echidna said as she opened the portal and Leon went in with Lynelle. Then Echidna soon followed.

Train went to jump in the portal. But it shut a second before he got there. And you've seen Train angry before. But it doesn't even compare to how pissed Train was now. Creed was never this obsessive over him. So why would he be over Lynelle? Even if he did love her she wouldn't accept it. She would tell him to go to hell before that happened.

"Damn. Might as well go tell Sven." _'This is going to be fun.' _He thought as he sighed. Oh yes. It was going to be fun telling Sven what happened. He headed back out to tell Sven.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle was in Doctor's lab once again. Getting those wounds healed was Creed's top priority. He didn't want Lynelle dying on him. No, that would be very bad. In order to stay calm and collective he needed her. He sits by her. Knowing that she'll wake up soon. But before she would wake up she would forget all about loving Train.

"I just injected the drug into her Creed. She'll be turning back into herself. And she won't even remember that she fell in love with Black Cat." Doctor told him.

"Thank you Doctor." As soon as he said this Lynelle started to open her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Creed. She sat up and looked around. "Creed, why am I in Doctor's lab?" She asked. Confused, she looked around one more time.

"You were hurt. And so you needed treatment." Creed answered.

"I don't need any help. It'll heal on it's own. Besides I can take care of myself." She said.

'_She really is like Train. Just what I need.' _Creed then got a glimpse of her eyes. They were cold and dark. Just like when the last time they were together. And her voice with a darkened tone. Yes. That's what Creed needed to make the world his own. "Just get some more rest. You're going to need it." He told her.

"If you say so Creed." She listened to what she was told. She laid back down and fell asleep.

Creed widened his eyes and turned to Doctor for an explanation. "Yes, Well you see Creed. She trusts you now. Unlike before when she despised you. And now as you can tell, she will listen to you." Doctor explained.

Creed turned his attention back to Lynelle. His hand now caressing her cheek. He was smiling. He was happy that she was on his side now and would listen to him if need be. She had an emotionless face. Creed loved her. She looked like an angel from above. And now she was his. He couldn't wait to see how Train would react.

"Creed. The Chronos Numbers are nearing the castle. What shall we do?" Shiki asked as he walked in.

"Take Maro, Charden, and Kyoko. They'll help you get rid of that trash." Creed answered. Never once taking his eyes off the sleeping and beautiful creature in front of him.

"What about you?" Shiki asked.

"I will stay here and keep her company." He replied.

"Alright. I will now take my leave."

Shiki left and so did Doctor. Naturally Doctor had a few other tests he needed to do. So Creed was left alone with Lynelle. "Hope you have pleasant dreams." Creed said as he kissed her forehead.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train had just explained to Sven what happened. And long story short, they got into a fight because Sven said Train was dense and Train said at least he's not an old man. And after the fight Train didn't have a scratch on him while Sven had a bloody and bruised face. Well that's what you get for messing with the Black Cat.

"I'll contact Annette and Yabi. See if they come up with anything." Sven said.

Train gave a confused look. Last thing he remembered Yabi was going off to work on her weapon skills. He didn't know anything about her being an information broker. "I didn't think Yabi was the type to give information for a living." Train said.

"You dimwit. She told us before she left that one of her best friends was a computer whiz. And said if we ever need her help to contact her." Sven explained.

Of course Train, being as dense as he was, needed to think for a minute. Then it hit him. "Oh so that's what she said. I was too busy making sure Lynn was all right. I'm sad that I wasn't paying attention to when she left. Oh well. It's not like that was the last time we're gonna see her anyway." Train said.

"You mean to tell me that you weren't even paying attention?" Sven was shocked. He at least would've thought Train wouldn't forget that.

"Yup. I didn't think I needed to. After all, Lynn just came back a little before she left. Remember?" Train said. Seeing Sven's mouth open was really funny. Train dropped to the floor. Wiping a tear from his eye that formed after all that laughter he said, "I'm serious. I was a little more worried about Lynn."

Sven nodded. He didn't have his mouth open anymore. And he turned back to the laptop. Seeing if Annette or Yabi contacted back. He had seen Annette did but was still waiting for Yabi to respond. Annette said she hasn't seen or heard anything about it. Yabi finally responded and said that her best friend might be able to help. She also said that she would help with the whole fiasco.

"Looks like we got some help." Sven said relieved.

"Well that's great! Who from if you don't mind me asking." Train said.

"From Yabi and her friend. They're on their way here to help. All we have to do is just wait for them. They'll probably be here by morning. Until then, let's get some rest." Sven suggested.

"Ya. We can't waste any time. We need to act as soon as possible." Train replied. Looking out at the sunset made him think about Lynelle. And how she's taking the whole situation. For another battle with Creed is coming.


	21. Lynelle's New Life

XX: Lynelle's New Life

_Ok guys I just wanna mention on thing to you. Remember in the last chapter how Creed kidnapped Lynn? And he said that she was an angel sent from above? Well look in my other story that I'm co-authoring with my friend Xie Xie. You'll see why I put that. Anyway enjoy this chapter._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle awoke from when she fell asleep earlier. She was no longer in Doctor's lab. She was in a room. Her bed was a dark cherry wood, and there was a high canopy. It was adorned in white see through curtains for the canopy, and her sheets were a dark green. And she loved it. It was definitely her. Then she heard the door click.

Creed had just walked in the room. Seeing her awake he walked over to the side of the bed. He sat down next to her. He took his hand and caressed her cheek. "Good morning my Angel." He said.

"Good morning Creed." She said as she smiled.

'_Doesn't seem like she remembers loving Train. But just to be sure…' _Creed thought as he leaned closer to Lynelle. He put his lips against her own. He closed his eyes and hoped this is real. But to his surprise she didn't push away. He pulled away and looked at her.

She put that smile back on from before. "What's wrong Creed? I thought you'd be a little happier to get a kiss from your love." She chuckled a little bit. There's that word. She's right. She was his love. And he wasn't complaining. This is what he's wanted for so long.

"There's nothing wrong when you're by my side." He said. Looking at her he was a little disappointed. Doctor said she was going to look like herself. But guess he would have to wait a little longer to see her unique eyes. And he could wait seeing as how it was Lynelle.

"I love you Creed." She said. He looked up to see her face. But still upset that Doctor was wrong. And she still looked like that damn cat. But that would change in good time. That was still her so he didn't really mind.

"I love you too, my Angel." She blushed. And looked back up at Creed and smiled again. Just seeing his face made her happy. She wasn't sure why. She just did but it felt wrong for some reason. But why? She loved didn't she? She just figured that it was just all in her head.

"So," Lynelle said tiredly, "is breakfast ready?" Creed jumped at the question. He hadn't thought about that. He mentally smacked himself for not remembering that his Angel might be hungry.

"No, but don't worry. I'll get the chefs cooking in no time." He said.

"Alright. I'll wait. It's not like I'll die just from waiting a like half hour." She said.

Creed was relieved. She was so relaxed. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him. "I would like to show you something. I was saving just for you. But first I'll go tell the chefs to fix breakfast."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train awoke with a broken heart. And only one person could heal it. But she wasn't with him anymore. She was with that sadistic bastard, Creed. That's what really made his blood boil. He hated the idea of Creed forcing himself on Lynelle. And Lynelle didn't even love him. So why? Why hasn't she contacted him yet? Even if it was for a moment, he wouldn't care.

Sven was watching Train. He's never seen Train like this. For as long as he's known Train he's always had that carefree personality. But now. Now he was just looking out at the rain outside the window with his hand under his chin. Sven was worried about his partner. And Train's eyes also looked distant. Like he wasn't even in the same room.

Eve was watching Train as well. But more worried about how Sven is doing. But more over about Lynelle. She was the one that was taken by the boy Eve saved. But why was he still helping the Apostles? That's what Eve wanted to know. She looked up from her book and took a glimpse of Train. He was in the same position as he was from the five minutes she last looked.

Train, of course, knew that both of his partners were looking at him with worried eyes. But unless Lynelle just opened that door and took him in a tight hug then he was going to be miserable.

Suddenly a knock came to the door. Train knew better than to get his hopes up so he just continued to sit there. Sven was the one who opened the door. Yabi and her friend came through. Sven was surprised. He wasn't expecting them for another hour or so. But at least they were here now.

"Hey Sven! What's up?" Yabi said with a cheery smile.

"Nothing much. Please, come in." Sven motioned for both of them to come in. They did and he shut the door. Eve looked up and ran to Yabi to give her a hug. Yabi was always a person Eve would always get along with easy.

Yabi then turned to go sit near the window. But what she didn't notice was Train was sitting there. She saw him and saw him depressed. And he had distant eyes. She started to get worried. She knew what happened from Sven. But she never thought Train would be so broken up that he didn't even turn towards her and smile that goofy smile of his. He just sat there. Unknowing that she and her friend came in.

Yabi turned back around to Sven and Eve. "Guys, let me introduce you to my friend. Her name is Wiley. And she's the computer whiz I was telling you about. She could probably find Lynelle in a jiffy." She said.

"Hello." She bowed to Sven and Eve. Then she turned to Train and bowed. Train didn't even look in her direction. He just ignored her and kept looking through the window.

Yabi went over to Sven and whispered, "Why is he like this? I mean I know he lost Lynelle. But he lost her before. So why is he acting like this?"

"He's been acting like this ever since Lynelle was taken the other night. He won't sleep. He won't even eat. And that's something new for him. He's just taking this hard because his relationship with her was just about to go up a notch." Sven said.

"What do you mean?" As Yabi pulled away from Sven's ear. Sven motioned for her to follow him. She did and she waited at the door for Sven to come back.

Sven came back and had something in his hand. Yabi wasn't sure what it was but she had a feeling she was going to find out soon enough. Sven opened the little box without saying a word. And Yabi was surprised. She almost lost her balance in astonishment.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They arrived at the place Creed wanted show his Angel. It was beautiful. Lynelle was so surprised at the many different colored roses. And many different types of flowers. Creed was smiling at the look on his Angel's face. She was just looking at all of the different flowers. _'How cute. But she doesn't realize she's more beautiful than any flower that the world has to offer.' _Creed thought.

"Wow. Creed, did you plant these all by yourself? Because this place is so beautiful. I love it so much." Lynelle said. Creed jumped and thought she read his mind. But she said the opposite of what he thought.

"I did plant these all myself. But this place would never compare to the beauty that shines off of you everyday. And if you love it so much, you can come here anytime you want." He explained.

She blushed. "Really I can come here anytime I want?" Realizing what her love just said.

"Yeah. As long as your careful not to ruin the red roses." He said. That made her so happy. She could do nothing but smile. That's how happy she was. She tackled him and hugged him.

"Thank you so much my love." She said as she kissed him. He loved that she didn't remember loving that cat. He was just happy she was with him now. He pulled her in for another kiss.

"This place is yours as much as it is mine. So you can come here anytime. Just remember what I told you. Alright?" He said.

"Ok. I promise. I won't ruin any of your precious red roses. I know now much they mean to you." She answered. She was still smiling as he was on top of her now.

"Not as much as you mean to me my Angel." He said. She blushed again. He tilted his head and helped her up. "What's wrong?" Worrying if he did something to make her feel uncomfortable.

She shook her head frantically and looked up at her love. "I'm not an angel. They're pure and beautiful. I'm nothing like that." She answered.

"That's not true. You're an angel. In every sense of the word. You're more beautiful than anything or anyone. You're the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He said as he picked a rose and handed it to her. He was speaking the truth. He hadn't loved anything or anyone this much. And she was so beautiful.

She took the rose and blushed redder than a tomato. Creed grasped her hand in his. She didn't stop it. She pulled the rose up to her nose and smelled it. She was still smiling. But she feels like something's wrong with this picture. Her thoughts were coming back from before. She would think more about it when she's had a full stomach and was in her room.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Yabi felt as though a Mac truck hit her straight on. She couldn't believe what Sven was showing her. This was up surd. It was unheard of. But the proof was right in front of her eyes. And she still couldn't believe it.

"Why?" Was all she could get out.

"They've been together for half a year. So he decided that after she healed up he would ask." Sven answered.

Yabi was still gaping. Almost like she was _trying_ to get bugs in her mouth. But Sven told her no tot tell Train that he had shown this to her or else he would be furious. Yabi just nodded her eyes never shaking off the surprised look. But she was no longer gaping. Sven thanked the gods for that. So that Train didn't see her like her that and get suspicious. But before headed back to the living room with Yabi he put the box back

They went back into the living room. Train, of course, was still in the same place. But Wiley and Eve weren't there. They got to the kitchen and both smiled. Wiley and Eve were looking at the laptop. Wiley was teaching Eve a couple of things she might need to know. And Eve was listening to everything she was saying.

Both girls practically jumped out of their skins when the other two came up behind them. But even at this, Train didn't laugh. He would probably be on the floor by now if not for Lynelle not being there. This was affecting Train greatly.

"Alright. Let's start looking for where all of Creed's hideouts are." Sven told Wiley. She, of course did that in a minute flat. "Ok, then we need to see all of the recent ones they have bee at." Once again, Wiley was one step ahead. By this time they had narrowed it down to 7 different places. Sven thinking just by instinct, decided on the one farthest to the east from where they were.

"You won't find her there." Train said. Sven and Eve were so surprised. That was the first time Train talked in about two days.

"What do you mean 'you won't find her there'?" Sven asked. He was very curious to see what the Black Cat had come up with.

"That's what I mean. If we wanna find her we take it my way. And that's to the far west. Creed likes secluded areas." Train answered.

All four of the people who had been near the computer at the time looked. There was only one castle to the far west. How did Train know that without even seeing any of the places?

"It's just, I have this deep bond with Lynn. And wherever she is I can feel her. So that's where she is. Any questions?" Train said in a smart-ass tone.

They all shook their heads in unison. "Good. Now let's head for Creed's castle." Sven and Eve were surprised Train even got up. They thought that he wouldn't even want to come because he didn't like getting his hopes up for anything. But they still followed Train to where Lynelle resided.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle had just finished her breakfast and was heading to her room. But she was stopped by Maro and Kyoko. They were in way but she bowed to them before she passed them. But Maro didn't like that idea so he stopped her with his Tao. She fell to the floor and Maro snickered.

"That'll teach you to cause us so much damn trouble cat." Maro said. Kyoko went in front of him and was getting ready to fire her flames from her mouth. "What's wrong with you?" He asked. "You felling getting in the way of me crushing the cat?

"That isn't Mister Black. That's that Lynelle girl that was here before. Creed injected her with nano-machines. So she turned into Mister Black. And Creed will be angry if you hurt her." Kyoko explained.

Maro realized this and didn't let up on his attack. Instead he pushed her more into the ground. He started laughing more. He was enjoying crushing her. "You deserve it. You were even more trouble than that damn cat." He said as he turned to her.

Kyoko heard footsteps coming down the hallway. And it seemed like she was scared and went to Maro. She tugged on the back of his shirt. "Maro, we have to go. Creed is coming down the hallway. And if he finds her like this then you're gonna be in big trouble." She said.

As soon as Lynelle heard that she tried to yell for Creed. But when he didn't even hear her. She turned over and tried using her Tao to push Maro back. It worked but then she was out cold. Still having Maro attack her when Creed eventually got there. He didn't let up even a little. If anything, he just kept building up on the gravity and hurt her even more.

"Maro, what are you doing? Is it some pathetic imbecile who just crossed paths with the wrong guy?" Creed asked. But as he got a closer look his eyes widened. It was his Angel. And why was Maro even doing that to her in the first place. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Maro why are you attacking her?"

"Well I think that she—" But he was cut off as Creed gave him a cut across the torso with his Kotetsu. He fell to the ground and his attack finally disappeared. And Creed was pissed that he would even try something like that with _his _Angel.

"Do something like that again and you'll find yourself wanting to die." Creed said. He then walked over to Lynelle who was lying face down now. Creed picked her up in his arms. He never took his eyes off her. He stopped next Kyoko. "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"No. I didn't. I tried to get Maro to stop. Because I understood that the person in your arms isn't Mister Black. But that's Lynelle. And she means everything to you. So that's why I was trying to get Maro to stop. But all he did was make it harder on her." Kyoko explained.

"Well Kyoko, I thank you for that. And now I'm off to Doctor's lab. Please excuse me." He said as he bowed to her. Then headed down the hall and made a left.

"You should really listen to me when I tell you stuff like that. So that way you don't end up like this." Kyoko told Maro. Then she headed off in the opposite direction of Creed. It's not her fault that Maro ended up like that.

After she left Maro passed out. But Shiki came up to him. And realized that Creed had cut him. Even though Shiki knew Creed cut him, he also knew that this had something to do with Lynelle. And the thought of that just irritated him. He knew she was going to pay for what Creed did to him.

Meanwhile Creed had just arrived and laid her down on one of those metal beds. Doctor just came over and was getting X-rays. Then he went back where he was before. Creed just kept staring at his love. And grasped her hand in his.

After a few minutes Doctor came back with the results. "Creed, you're not going to like this." Creed looked over at him and Doctor continued, "She has 7 broken ribs." And even that scared Creed. And not can scare Creed.

He looked over at her and was thinking of something to do but he wasn't sure if he should do it. But if he didn't do anything it would be really painful when she woke up. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realize Lynelle's hand raised up to his cheek. He looked down and saw her smile weakly. The pain was written all over her face. But she fell back into unconsciousness. And so her hand fell to her side.

"Doctor, do it." Creed said. "Give her the same nano-machines that are inside me." Doctor nodded in understanding. He went and got a needle filled with the type of nano-machines in Creed. And injected them into her.


	22. Never Give Up

XXI: Never Give Up

_Well sorry it took me a little while to update. I just wasn't in the mood. But now I am so don't worry about it. And in case you didn't notice I changed the title. Because the other one didn't seem to fit all that well anymore. So here it is, chapter 22 of the Through the Hard Times. Enjoy!_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Lynelle awoke then sat up. And now she was back to normal. And she didn't have any pain from Maro's attack. She wasn't sure why. But she pushed that thought aside. Because someone was in her room. And it wasn't Creed.

Shiki had come into the room sometime when she was asleep. "So what happened that my friend got a gash in his chest? And don't tell me it wasn't your fault. Because I know it was. So tell me."

"Well I was going to room and I bumped into him. And he thought I was Train. But then Kyoko explained to him what happened. After that, he just kept pressing down. That's when Creed came along and stopped him. And that's all I remember." She answered.

Shiki let out a growl. Then started walking towards the bed where Lynelle lay. She wasn't going to back down. She wasn't afraid of Shiki or anybody else for that matter. She just furrowed her brows and waited for him to sit on the side of the bed.

"All I want to do is talk. I'm not going to hurt you. If I did that Creed would be pissed. But I 'm not so sure about this." Shiki took he bottom of his turban off to show the bottom of his face. He then leaned closer to Lynelle until their lips met.

Lynelle's eyes widened. Why would Shiki be doing this? She didn't think Shiki liked her at all. But did that kiss just prove her wrong. Then her telepathic powers kicked in. she used them to push Shiki of her. She loved Creed. But that felt wrong. Did she love Creed? Or was it someone else that stole her heart? Then a picture of a brunette with golden eyes showed up in her mind. She knew who it was. But was it him who stole her heart before Creed?

Right now she wasn't concerned about that. So she just pushed it aside and got back to the problem at hand. Shiki was getting up from across the room where Lynelle threw him. _'Who does that one-eye think he is? He can't just come up to me and kiss me. What a bastard!'_ She thought.

"What was that for? I just wanted a kiss. And I do like you. But I can't touch you because Creed would rip me a new one. But just to warn you, if you ever try to escape don't think I won't hesitate to kill you. I can see that Creed loves you and holds you close to his heart. And he is our leader. And if he ever loses you then he'll become a wreck. And if we're going to take down Chronos then I can't have that happen. Understood?" Shiki explained.

She just nodded her head. Still furrowing her brows at Shiki. Shiki gave her what was that... a sexual smile? Then he left soon after. _'He's such a bastard! I can't believe Creed let him in the Apostles of the Star!'_ She thought. She just wanted to rip that midget to shreds. But he was Creed's underling. So she would have to wait for that chance. She laid back on the bed and turned on her side.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So, did you get her murderous aura out? Because you know how much we need that strength. And she is the key. You of all people know that Shiki." Creed said.

"No. But she's on the verge of it. And by the way, she changed back to her normal self. So don't worry about that." As Shiki ended that sentence Creed ran into the room. _'He'll never let go of his feelings and see what's really important to our plans. Looks like I'm just going to have to live with it for now.'_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Creed sat down on the side of the bed and looked at Lynelle. She didn't look like she was in pain at all. And she looked like her normal self. He was so worried that her body wouldn't accept the nano-machines. But here she was. And not feeling any pain at all. He was kind of upset that she wasn't facing him but he didn't want to disturb her sleep for just seeing her face.

His wish was granted when she turned. Now she was facing him. He caressed her cheek. But took it back when she spoke. "That feels good." He smiled and did it again. She smiled. "Do you know what Shiki just did before he left?"

"No. What did he do?" Creed was concerned. All he told Shiki to do was to try and provoke her to use her Tao and get her murderous aura out. But he never specified on how. He mentally hit himself for it.

"He kissed me." Creed eyes widened. She continued, "He then gave me a sexual smile before he left." Now Creed was officially going to kick Shiki's ass next time he saw Shiki. He can't believe Shiki did _that_. Especially to _his_ Angel. "He also threatened me saying if I tried to escape, he'd kill me." If it was at all possible Creed's eyes got even wider. But what surprised him the most was she wasn't even shedding a tear.

"And are you ok with that?" Creed asked. He wasn't sure if she liked it. So he asked. But then was surprised at what she said.

"Of course not! I'm not crying because I think it shows signs of weakness. And I don't want to embarrass myself." She answered. "And I don't want to be a bother to you." Then she smiled that smile that makes Creed's heart melt.

"Well there's no one else in here. I'm the only one in here." Her eyes started to get watery. He continued, "You can let it out. I won't say anything to anyone one. I just don't want you to suffer. And I know you want to get it out. Because Shiki violated you. I know what you feel like. So please, just let me help."

That's when she lost all self-control. She couldn't help it. There was no need for Shiki to do what he did. "He also said that he likes me." She managed to get out between sobs.

Lynelle and Creed both knew that Shiki was going to get it the next time Creed saw him. Creed couldn't handle seeing Lynelle like this. She was so broken. And she was crying in his chest. Although he liked the close contact he couldn't do anything drastic. Because that would probably only upset her more.

After a little while she started to calm down. And soon she was sleeping. She was still in Creed's chest and holding onto his shirt for dear life. He lay her down in the mattress and gave a kiss to her forehead. He caressed her cheek one more time before sitting in the chair next to her bed and grabbing her hand. He wanted to make sure Shiki didn't try anything. So he fell asleep right where he was. Never letting go of her hand.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Train, Sven, Eve, Yabi, And Wiley were on their way to Creed's current location. They all piled into Sven's car. Which they really didn't have a choice in the matter seeing as how that's their only transportation. But Train didn't have a problem with it. The sooner he finds and saves Lynelle. The faster he can do what he wanted to. And kick Creed's ass.

Then Sven stopped the car 3 miles away from Creed's castle. They didn't want to be spotted so easily like they were the last time. And they started walking towards Creed's. But little did they know how much of a computer whiz Wiley was. She built them all hover boards before they left.

"Hey guys. Before you start walking off take these." Wiley said handing everyone a hover board.

"Sweet. Nice job Wiley." Yabi was the first one to compliment.

"This will make us get there faster." Sven said.

"It might even help us in the battle against Creed." Eve added.

"And we'll also be able to find Lynn faster." Train commented.

They all nodded their heads. Because they knew that Creed was holding Lynelle somewhere in that castle of his and they were going to save her. But they let Train take the lead since he was the one that found the right place to go. They followed and pretty soon they were right in front of the castle.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find Creed, kick his ass. Then find Lynn and get the hell outta here. How's that sound?" Train said with his cocky smile.

"You're going to have to get past us first Black Cat." A voice came through the opening doors.

"Well then, let's get started." He told everyone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Creed wasn't sure just how long he had been sleeping. But he was now in the same bed with Lynelle. Her head was on his chest. He blushed a little. Then realizing Lynelle must've pilled him off the chair onto the bed with her. But he noticed she was crying in her sleep.

'_Why would she be crying in her sleep? Is she in pain?' _Creed widened his eyes. _'Did her body not accept them? Or is she breaking away from me? I must find out what the reason is.' _Creed thought as he started to get up. He then heard some noises coming from outside. He tried to go to the window and see what and where the noises were coming from. But a feminine hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Please… please don't go." Lynelle said. She was still sleeping. Creed thought it was cute. Because she knew where he was and what he was doing. This is one of the qualities that he loved about her.

"Don't worry my Angel. I'll be right back." Creed said as he was getting up. He felt really bad about leaving her. But he needed to find out what all the noise was.

"Hurry back." He heard her say. Then he heard the signs of her falling asleep again.

Creed then walked over to the window and looked outside. He saw 5 figures fighting his Apostles. He was about to shrug it off. But then he saw golden, cat-like eyes from one of the figures. He scowled at that. And in a flash the fight was over. As if those figures were saying, 'We're coming for you next Creed.' But before doing anything he saw Lynelle starting to wake again.

"What's wrong love?" She asked groggy. She just saw Creed standing there. Looking out the window at something. But then she heard a yell. Then she gripped her head with her hands.

"What's wrong Angel?" Creed asked. The obvious concern in his voice.

"It's nothing. Just a little headache, that's all." She said. But Lynelle could tell Creed wasn't buying it. But he just let it go. She knew he would ask later. But she wasn't sure if she should tell him. _'Though when the time comes, will I?' _She thought.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Train and everyone were going down some hallway. They were happy that they beat the Apostles. Even though they were worn out at least they beat them. The hover boards Wiley made were coming in quite handy. They were searching every room and every hallway. They knew who they were looking for. But where were they?

"Train up ahead. See that?" Sven said.

"Ya. I see it." Train answered. Yabi tilted her head. She was about to ask what they were talking about when something came right in front of her.

The door was open. So everyone stopped and looked in the room. All of them saw a figure laying on the bed. They couldn't believe their eyes. It was one of the people they were looking for. But they had to be sure. So Train was the one that went to the bedside and touch the figure when they spoke.

"What are you doing here?" The figure said coldly.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Creed was dressed in his Apostles outfit and currently heading back towards his Angel's room. But as soon as he got to the outside of the doorframe he saw the same figures walk into her room. He was afraid that she would remember Train really easily.

'_Was that what she was doing before? Trying to suppress her memories of loving Train? _Then Creed's eyes widened with terror. Terror of losing his Angel._ Or __**was**__ she trying to remember?_

He couldn't take that risk. So he was about to walk in when he heard her speak. "What are you doing here?" She said coldly.

Creed stepped back and smiled. He was glad that she didn't remember. And he hoped that she would never remember. She was only met for him. And there's no questioning that. She would be at Creed's side. And he would make sure of that if it was the last thing that he ever did.

It was better not to disturb them. There's nothing Train could really do. She wouldn't go with him. And that's what made Creed so happy. She would rather lose her freedom than be taken away from Creed. _'I have to remember to thank Doctor for doing this.' _He thought as he smiled. Then he walked down the hall out of sight.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"What are you talking about? We came to take you back." Train said. He chuckled a bit. But soon realizing she was serious.

"I don't want to go back. I want to stay with the love of my life." Lynelle answered.

"Who are you talking about?" Sven asked. A little curious to know. He thought Train was the love of her life.

She looked over her shoulder a bit. Then answered, "If you must know Sven, I'm talking about Creed. He is the only one that matters to me. And I could care less about whatever happens to you guys."

Train's heart shattered. It felt like someone was ripping it out of his chest. And that someone was his own lover. He couldn't take that. He wasn't sure how to react. Yabi saw him tense up. So she spoke what she thought was right.

"Can't you see what's happening here?" Yabi asked Lynelle very calmly.

"Not really." She answered.

"Creed is trying to make you love him. He only wants to use you. He wants you to forget all about Train. He's only saying that he loves you. When the fact he doesn't even know anything about you." Train eyes widened at what he was hearing from Wiley. "Train would be an exception to that fact. He truly loves you. And cares about you deeply. I can see that just from the way he talks about you and looks at you. You will never in a million years, even if you looked and tried, find another guy like Train. He's the one you should be with. Not Creed."

The group was stunned. Wiley hadn't even known Train all that long. Yet she has a deep understanding of Train's love for Lynelle. They remember Train was telling them about all the good times. And what they did when the festival was in Elsida. That was his favorite memory with her.

"Wiley…" Train was shocked to the bone. More shocked than anyone in that room.

"That's a load of crap." Lynelle said turning back to her position before they came in her room.

Train didn't even say anything. He was too stunned. And for two reasons; one, of the speech Wiley gave and two, Lynelle doesn't even remember loving him. He wasn't sure how to handle it. And everyone noticed this.

Lynelle had a shocked look on her face. She then turned suddenly and looked Train straight in the eyes. He looked distant. And yet he was still listening. "Train?" Lynelle said.

Everyone turned their attention to her. "I'm sorry Train. I didn't know what—" But was stopped when the memories came back.

Train saw this and was right next to her in an instant. "Lynn. Lynn? What's the matter?!" He asked. His voice sounding panicked. It looked like she was having a battle within herself.

Eve was the first to speak. "Train. Pick her up and let's go."

Everyone broke their gazes towards Lynelle and headed out the door. "Come on hurry up Train!" Sven said.

"Alright already. I'm coming. Geez." Train replied as he picked Lynelle up in his arms bridal-style. He then noticed that she didn't look like him anymore. She was back to her old self. He was a little disappointed because he loved how they looked like twins. But he would love her no matter what she looked like. "Don't worry. Whatever is going on inside yourself, I'll be right by your side the entire time." Train whispered to Lynelle as he rode out of Creed's castle on his hover board. The sun was shining and it was a new day for Train to reunite with his lost lover.


	23. Remembering the Past

XXII: Remembering the Past

_I needed another break. But I'm back. So this is gonna be a great chapter. And this might be weird to you but this person's POV isn't Train or Lynn. Let's see if you can name whose POV this is. X3. I also dedicate this to a friend's friend and baby. Good luck to you both! X3._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, Wiley, or Yabi._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Even though I wasn't really part of the group. I wanted to help anyway I could. So I followed Train's group to the safe house. I saw Train carrying someone in his arms. And I was ordered to take her back at all costs. But after I heard the speech that Wiley made and saw them together I just couldn't do that after all they've been through.

I went up to the door that led to the room Train and everyone were in. Knocking seemed so much easier in my head. I sighed. I knew this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought. But I knew I had to do it. So I knocked.

"Coming." Someone yelled in the room. I wasn't sure whose voice that was. But I knew I recognized it.

They opened the door and in the door way was a little blond girl. She had magenta eyes. I knew this girl. She was that bio-weapon Black Cat was supposed to take out. "Who is it Eve?" Well speak of the devil.

He came up behind her and looked out the door. His eyes widened. I'm guessing he didn't expect to see me here. Oh well. But what was coming to me next I didn't expect.

_SMACK!!_

Now that was very pleasant. Train punched me and I went flying down the hallway. Sven and the other two girls came running to the door. They saw what Train did and grabbed him so he wouldn't go after me again. Wiley came to my side and asked if I was ok. I reassured her so she wouldn't worry too much.

"You bastard! What are you doing here?! Leave before I get real angry!" Train yelled as he struggled to get out of Sven and Yabi's grip. He was pissed.

"I just came here to help. I saw you carrying Lynelle out of Creed's castle. And I wanted to see if the rumor going around about her is true." I answered. They all looked at me as if I had two heads and the other head was Creed.

"What do you mean?" Sven asked. I wasn't sure if I should answer. Lynelle was sue to keep it to herself if she didn't even tell Train about it.

"Well, she's an..." I started. I still wasn't sure if I should tell them. I was gonna punch either way. So I just chose to tell them. "...an angel."

Everyone stared at me wide eyed. And I can't blame them. I just told them that an ex-Chronos Number is an angel. Nice surprise right? well what came next surprised the hell out of me.

"H-How do you know about that?" Train asked once he calmed down and didn't want to kill me anymore. Everyone turned to him for an explanation. He then realized what he said and covered his mouth with his hands. Apparently Lynelle didn't want anyone to know. But I guess Train was the only one she told since everyone, including myself, was staring at him.

"What do you mean by that Train?" Sven asked. He was really curious to see what his partner was talking about. He had never seen Train act like this before.

"I can't. I promised Lynn that I wouldn't tell you guys anything. She'd the one that wants to tell you when the right time comes. But that's for her to decide, not me." He lowered his head. Just then we all heard a muffled moan. "Lynn." Train ran back in the room right by Lynelle's side.

Of course everyone followed including myself. Soon all of us were all around the living room. Train was right next to the couch that Lynelle was laying on. Sven was sitting at the kitchen table with Eve. Yabi was leaning against the door. I was right in the middle of everyone. And Wiley was right next to me.

Lynelle sat up on the couch. Looking around carefully. She tilted her head a little to the side. Trying to figure out where she was. Then her eyes landed on Train. Looking at him up and down. "Train, where am I?" She asked.

"Your where you belong. You're with friends and me." Train took her hand in his. He kissed it. "You're home." He said with a smile that lit up the whole room. But it definitely didn't get through Lynelle. And I know one thing about her. She won't go down that easily.

"I'm not home. My home isn't complete until I have Creed by my side. Where is he? I want see him." Lynelle said. She was truly 'brainwashed'. But I knew Train was going to try and get through to her. Train was after all in love with her. And before Lynelle had been kidnapped she felt the same way.

"You know what? Come with me." Train grabbed her wrist and dragged her off the couch. He motioned for me to come with him just in case if something happened. So we went out the apartment and outside.

It was a beautiful day out here. Train moved his hand from her wrist to her hand. He and I looked at her. She was blushing like crazy. Even though it was just a little gesture it still meant a lot to her. And even though she wasn't herself, she knew deep down that she was in love with Train not Creed.

"Train, could you please let go? I told you before I don't love you. I love Creed." She said I was starting to get tired of that. Every time she did something like that I could see the hurt on Train's face. Reluctantly he let go and put his hands behind his head.

"So Lynn, I was thinking about giving something back to you that you lost." Train said. Me and Lynelle were both confused as hell. We had no idea what Train was talking about. I was about to shrug it off as him being high. But then I saw he was wearing to holsters instead of one.

He took one of them off. I knew the one on his right thigh was his. And if that was so, then... Train grabbed Lynelle's gun before he left! Clever Heartnet, very clever. That's one way to get through to her. "But how and why?" Lynelle asked.

"When we were rushing to get you out of Creed's castle I noticed you didn't have your gun. So I grabbed it out of the top drawer in the dresser. Then headed out of the castle. And why I got it for you was because I love you. And just like Hades knows me, Zeus knows you. So please don't ever lose it again. Because I don't want you to go without it. And like I said before. I love you. I love you more than life itself. And you used to feel the same way. Before Creed got to you. But I know you can break away from him. Just try and remember the first time we met. The first time we kissed. The first time we slept together." Train got down on one knee and took her hand. He pressed his lips on it. "Remember me." He said. His eyes looked pleading.

"Train. I love you--" I looked up at her. She either lost her train of thought, she didn't want to finish that sentence, or she was trying to remember. It looked like that speech of Train's really worked. But he needs something more. So she can remember fully.

Train stood back up. I motioned for him to come and talk not to far away from Lynelle. "What's so important Jenos that it couldn't wait?" I pointed to Lynelle's contorted face. It looked like she was fighting herself. She needed to figure this out on her own. But I knew Train was going to do anything he could to get her old self back.

"That's what's wrong Train. She's battling herself. And she's trying to figure out what's wrong and what's right." I turned to him. "But I know you'll be there with her every step of the way." I put a hand on his shoulder and walked away. Of course I was still going to follow. But that didn't mean that I wasn't going to try and help however I could.

He understood the little gesture and smiled to himself. And I smiled to myself knowing that I was going to try and help. Then he went back over to Lynelle. But before she could say anything he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"Train what are you doing?" She pushed away from his chest a little and looked up to him. "You know I love Creed. How many times do I have to say it?"

He looked down. "Ya but is that what your heart is telling you?" Train asked as he leaned in. He led her into a quick kiss. I feel really bad that I had to see it. Oh please, gag me. But what she said next caught my attention.

"My heart is telling me that I love you. But my head is telling me I love Creed. Train, I'm so confused. I truly think that I should be with you. I love you Train." As soon as she ended that sentence her legs gave way. Causing her to fall. But luckily Train was there to catch her before she hit the pavement.

"That's my girl. I knew you wouldn't forget loving me no matter how much you tried." Train picked her up bridal-style. She snuggled close to his chest. He just smiled. Something that I haven't seen for a while. And that's saying something. Because he's always been so much happier when she's around. But this last time just hit hard. And he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Train, we might want to get back to the safe house. You never know what could happen with Creed out there walking free." I knew I was right. And besides I could feel eyes on us. I didn't want to worry Train. Because I knew he was too focused on Lynelle to notice this feeling.

He nodded. I saw him looking around a bit. I guess he isn't as dense as I thought. And he realized we were being watched. We started to walk faster and faster. I knew Train didn't want to put Lynelle in any more danger. And she was already in danger by being outside in the open. Train soon took a sharp turn to try and rid us of our stalker. I'm guessing it worked since I didn't feel those eyes on us anymore. I let out a sigh of relief.

"May I ask what you are running from Train?" I spoke to soon. The same eyes were on us again. Only this time we saw a figure in front of us. We stopped running and were only a few feet away. A hooded cloak shielded his face and body so we couldn't see any features. "And look what you've got in your arms. I see my Angel has fainted." Of all people it just had to be him.

"What do you want Creed?" I asked. I was starting to feel left out. But that wasn't such a good idea. Seeing as how Train turned his face to me and had a worried expression. Then I turned to Creed and saw his face. And as usual he was giving me a glare.

"Well I came here to claim what is truly mine. And also what is that scum doing here? I wanted this to be just between you, me, and my Angel." I saw Train give Creed his infamous death glare. Seems like he didn't like Creed claiming Lynelle as his. He turned form me to Train. He was acting hurt. "Train, what's that look for? I thought we could look past all that happened."

I heard a little grunt. It wasn't from the two men in front of me. It was from the girl in Train's arms. She was starting to wake up. If she woke up now then no telling what could happen. Train and Creed looked at Lynelle. She opened her eyes to see Train's. "Good morning Train!" She was happy. Looks like she remembered. Her hand went up to his face and started caressing it. He leaned into her touch. But they were rudely interrupted.

"Looks like my Angel is finally awake. Now come back to me. I've missed you since you went missing from the castle." Creed held out a hand. Lynelle tilted her head in confusion.

"If I'm anyone's Angel. I'm his." She pointed to Train. "And besides I don't wanna go back with you. I'm fine right where I am." I guess she knew where she was. And she had every right to stay where she was. It was appropriate. Her and Train looked good together. And they were always meant to be together.

"Well then, I'll have to fix that." He lunged towards Train, who still had Lynelle in his arms. He wasn't necessarily aiming for Train. He was aiming for Lynelle. Train kept dodging him. I soon realized what Creed was going after Train with. It was a needle. And it was full of something. But I wasn't just going to just stand there and let her get hit with it.

"Train, let me help." I said as I pulled my glove on. I let my wires roam around. I saw they trapped Creed so I pulled. Creed was caught in my wires. I smirked and snickered. There was no way he was going to get out of this. And I was going to make sure of that.

"Seems like you're so sure of yourself. And that I won't get out of this. But you're sadly mistaken." In one fell swoop Creed had gotten out of the wires and started heading for Train and Lynelle.

Lynelle pushed away from Train. He fell on his back and sat up to see what his Wolf was doing. She took her gun out of her holster on her left leg. She took it out just in time and blocked Creed's attack. "My, my Lynelle. You've gotten better since the last time we battled."

"Like I told you then Creed. I was not using my full power. And now I'm gonna give you everything I've got. So prepare for a most terrible defeat." She had lunged at Creed. He blocked her attack with his Kotetsu while still holding the needle. Waiting for the right time to use it.

Creed found that time and went for it. But Lynelle dodged and kicked his stomach. Her foot connected with the targeted area. But he sheathed his sword and grabbed her leg so quick that I didn't even have time to blink. In his other hand was that damn needle. She was trying to get out of his grip but it was no use.

Soon Train entered battle with the one he loved. And before Creed got the needle into her leg he was stopped. Train had grabbed his wrist and wailed him across the alley into a building. Checking to make sure his love was ok he went to her side. She was ok but her leg was twisted and she sprained her ankle. But without any hesitation I let my wires loose again.

Train looked at me. Then when he realized what happened he looked behind him. There standing behind him was Creed. He had unsheathed his Kotetsu again and was aiming for Train's shoulder. And that would have been really bad if it connected. Because He was aiming for Train's right shoulder. And Train would have not been able to shoot off his gun.

"You bastard!" But before Train could do anything Creed had gone running off. He was about to go after him when I saw Lynelle grab his hand. She didn't want him getting hurt. So she was going to stop him at all costs. And she couldn't follow him even if she wanted to. It was because of her ankle.

Train soon forgot all about Creed and picked Lynelle up. He motioned for me to follow. Of course I was going to follow. I wanted to see my girl again. I'll give you three guess of who it is and the first two won't count. But I wanted to help anyway I could. So we went back to the safe house.

Nobody asked anything when we got in. But Train went to the couch and set Lynelle down. He suddenly gasped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and went over to the couch. We soon found out why Train had gasped. Lynelle lay there with a crimson liquid running down her leg. There was a cut going along the pattern of the blood. Sven went for water to wash it off. And Eve went for the first aid kit to wrap it up.

**An hour later**

We finally got the blood to stop flowing and got it wrapped up. Train was so worried about the blood loss. But we couldn't go to a hospital. Because that worked out so well the last time. But we had no choice. She looked like she was dying. The last time we checked her temperature it was 103.4. And that was too high.

All of us agreed to take her to a hospital. We soon arrived and she was given her own room. We had to figure out a story to tell them. Because they would really believe the truth. But we stuck with saying that she was working on the car out in the sun. And when she came back from underneath she had a gash on her leg. And the fever was from the heat of the sun.

Fortunately they bought it and were planning a blood transfusion. They also had to put an oxygen mask on her so she could breath easier. But all the blood they had that was her type was gone. And since she was such a rare blood type it didn't seem like it would work out to good. Then Train asked a very weird question.

"What blood type is she?" Everyone in the room went quiet. Why would he ask a question like that? But then I started to catch on. What if he...? He wouldn't. Would he?

"Well," The doctor stated, "her blood type is O positive." He jumped at the answer. Then he smirked. Oh that smirk said it all. He had the blood type they needed. And he wasn't going to pass up the chance to help his love.

"Then take my blood." He looked up at the doctor. And the doctor was sweating bullets. Which means he wasn't to sure about Train's request. Train had a determined look on his face. And when that happens, no one can stop him.

The doctor pulled a cot from the closet and laid it next to the bed Lynelle was on. "Lay right there please." Train went over and did what the doctor said. Train then grabbed her hand.

She stirred and opened the eye that could see Train. She smiled and fell back asleep. The doctor left and came back quickly with the supplies he needed. He set Train and Lynelle up. The transfusion was ready. And looked like it started since I saw blood flow in the tube that connected Train and Lynelle.

It ended as soon as it started. The tube had been taken out of the lovers' arms. Train pulled his sleeve back down and stood up. Guess it was too quickly since he sat right back down again holding his head. But he turned to Lynelle.

They had taken the oxygen mask off. And Lynelle looked happy. She probably felt more comfortable with Train and everyone else by her side. Train and Lynelle hadn't let go of their hands since the transfusion started. Train had turned on the other side of the cot, still looking at his Wolf. He bent down and kissed her.

"Train, I love you. And I remember everything." He heard her say.

"I love you too, Lynn." He said as he smiled.

That's when I knew, no matter what obstacles they had to overcome. They would always do it. And they would always love each other. But most of all they would do it together even if they were apart.


	24. Everything Goes Right?

XXIII: Everything Goes Right

XXIII: Everything Goes Right?

_Well this will be surprising for you all. And I mean it. You would never be expecting what's going to happen in this chap. Well instead of rambling how about I get to the chap now? That would probably be best huh? X3. And I added a part to the original that I forgot to add the first time. So sorry about that. X3._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat, Wiley, or Yabi._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

A couple days had past and Lynelle was released. She had looked so much better than when she first went in. Her cut on her leg had healed a bit. But it was still too bad to not be wrapped up. Train was worried about her. Not saying that no one else was. But he still had to tell her that he knew about her secret. And that wasn't going to be an easy thing to do.

"Lynn, I need to tell you something. And I'm still not sure if it's true but I really want to know." Train said while on a walk with Lynelle. Much like the one they had when Creed found them.

"What is it Train?" She gripped Train's hand a little tighter. "You know I'll listen. And if it's about you and me then I can fix it. Just please tell me what's gotten you so upset?" It's true. The last couple days Lynelle was in the hospital Train had been unusually quiet. And it was starting to make her worry about him.

"Well, it's about what Jenos said while you were still unconscious. And it may surprise you that I know about it. So I'm just telling you what Jenos told me and the others." Train replied. Still dodging the point to the question.

"What is it? I want to know what has my Feline so upset. So please just say it." She begged him. And she was on the verge of tears. Just looking at her would tell you that. Her once blue/green eyes with the golden trim filled with joy and love were now filled with worry and pain.

"Well, Lynn are you… are you an… angel?" Train asked. Lynelle just widened her eyes and lowered her head to face the ground. Train couldn't tell if this was a good or bad thing. But it certainly made his Wolf upset. And he was about to forget it when she raised her head back up and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

At some place far away from where Train and Lynelle were was a mysterious cloaked figure. This figure was at an orphanage. The figure wanted to adopt a son. So he was in search of one. He wasn't sure what qualities he wanted this child to have. But he went into it anyway. And thus began a quest in search of something he needed.

He entered the orphanage. A woman in about her late twenties wearing a blue sundress that goes just below her knees approached him. It seemed she was the caretaker of this place. And she's done a damn good job of taking care of it. It isn't one of those old, disgusting run of the mill ones. It's almost like a mansion for the rich and famous.

"Hello, my name is Caitlin Thomas. And welcome to the Orphanage of Lost Children. If you would please follow me to meet some of the children and teens here." She said. Eyeing the man in the cloak she was walking to the living room. And there sat a few children 7-12. And teenagers 13-16. It was an interesting looking bunch.

The man eyeing all the children and teens. He spotted one that was very interesting. This ten-year-old had spiky black hair. When eyes were open you could see blood red in them. This teen was wearing baggy jeans, a loose black shirt, and a red jacket around his slim figure. He was currently sleeping on the couch, oblivious to the cloaked man that just walked through the door.

"Oh. Find a child that interested you?" The man nods and points to the figure on the coach. "That's Gerald. He really is an odd one. Was wondering the streets to try and find his family. But eventually just ended up at my doorstep. The poor thing was running a high fever and had a few cuts and bruises on him. Looked like he was starving and fatigued. So I took him in and raised him. Though he doesn't speak to anyone and has a little temper. But he wouldn't harm a fly." Caitlin explained.

The man just walked by the other children. He looked at the one he knew as Gerald. Gerald was curled up on the couch sleeping. The man kneeled down and caressed his cheek. Like a mother would do to her child. Suddenly pulling back from the teen stirring from his sleep.

"Who are you?" Gerald asked. He didn't have any emotions. All that was on his face was coldness. And the man liked it. He hadn't seen that since his friend left him months ago.

The man watched the teen for a few moments. Looking into the blood red eyes of the teen. He was stunned at the unusual color. Almost like a certain someone he knew. But this teen had almost looked like a vampire. Gerald looked pale and his K-9s could be seen from his mouth. No wonder he was an odd one. "My name is of no importance at this time. But if I could I would like to adopt you as my own. You would like it. I promise."

"If you say so. But I won't be like, a slave or anything right?" The boy asked. Obviously something from the boy's past. Not something someone will speak of. And the man understood the boy perfectly. Something happened in his childhood that he wouldn't want others knowing about.

The figure just chuckled. "No. You'll be treated like a king. So will you allow me to be your father? You will have a mother. She's just away right now. But she'll be back in a little while. And when I find her I'm going to need you help."

Gerald was thinking. He could go with this man and have a family. But help with finding the mother. Or he could be stuck in this hellhole until he's old enough to leave. "Alright. I would love to go with you father." He looked at the man and smiled one of the biggest smiles he had to offer.

The man just simply nodded and smiled. He turned back to Caitlin. "I think I have found the boy I would like to adopt. So where is the paperwork?" He asked as he grabbed his soon-to-be son's hand.

"Follow me please." She couldn't help but smile. Not many people looked at Gerald. For the color of his eyes would scare the families that came. But this man had found that Gerald is quite unique. And he's more unique than the two adults know.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They broke away for much needed breathe. Lynelle looked up at Train. All she could see in his eyes was love, joy, and concern. That even made her all the more guilty for not telling him the truth. But she told herself that if he ever found out that she would tell him. And she would keep that promise.

"Well what if I told you I was something more than just an angel? What if I told you that I was a half-breed? What would you do then?" Lynelle asked. She wasn't too sure if she would tell him. But it all depended upon the answer he gave right here and right now.

"Then I would still love you. I wouldn't push away. I love you too much to do that to you. Now I need to know exactly what you are. Just wanting to clear things up from my perspective." Train said. Even though he doesn't use big words like that he wants to know what's on his Wolf's mind.

"Well, I'm not exactly an angel. I'm more of a half-breed of an angel mixed with wolf's DNA. I know its sounds a little far fetched. But trust me when I say this that I'm being totally honest with you. And to prove it I'll show you." But before Train got the chance to say that she didn't have to do that it was already too late.

In front of him was an almost full grown gray wolf. Now this was no ordinary gray wolf. This wolf had wings on it's back. All the shades of brown, gray, white, and black blended perfectly well with the wings. But when Train looked around he didn't see his lover anywhere. He looked back down at the wolf and noticed something. It's eyes. Those eyes that were unique. And he wasn't sure if it was true until...

"This is my other form Train. The form that I was born with. Don't ask me how I got it. Because I was too young. So I couldn't even tell you. Please don't be mad Train. I've always wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure how you'd react. But if you want to run I won't stop you. Trust me, it wouldn't be the first time." Lynelle told him. But what happened next she wasn't expecting it at all.

She had found herself wrapped in a pair of arms she felt most safe in. Still in her other form she had licked Train's face. He was crying. This is the first time Lynelle has ever seen her boyfriend cry before. But licking his face trying to comfort him. He pulled away with tear stained cheeks. He smiled at the wolf, _his_ Wolf in his arms.

"Now why would I run when you're even more beautiful to me in this form or the other form. This is just something that will draw us closer to each other. And I'm loving you more and more each day I'm with you. But the most important things for you to know is I'll never leave your side, I'll always love you, and protect you. Nothing you say will change those facts." Train explained.

"I...," She paused. Suddenly turning back to her normal form in Train arm's she continued, "I feel the same way Train. No matter what I'll always stick by your side."

Then when she was back into her normal form Train got down on one knee. Lynelle tilted her head to the side. Then looked at Train with widened eyes. Was he going to do what she thought he was going to do? _'Well I am eighteen. And I'll be nineteen in like a month.' _But then she turned back to Train who just grabbed her hand and was pulling something out of his pocket with his free hand.

"Lynelle Wolves, will you marry me?" Just then he showed her the ring. She was speechless. Then soon he popped the question she hugged him and held him tight. Train was surprised at this reaction. Not as romantic as the shows he's seen on TV. But he loved Lynelle that way. She was just being herself and did things the way she wanted.

She soon let go of him. Then looked into his honey colored eyes. "Yes. I most definitely will." She wasn't crying. And Train was surprised by this. Males who usually ask girls if they want to marry them cry after they pop the question. But of course Train was in for another surprise when Lynelle started to speak. She turned around and walked a little a ways from him.

Not looking back she started, "I know I may not be crying. But that's because I've shed all of my tears. I've shed them for my mother, father, and all my family. Even some of my friends who died young. But you've taken all that pain away. And I'm filled with nothing but love, joy, and happiness. Even though I may not be crying on the outside, I'm crying on the inside. This is the happiest day of my life. Besides the day I met you of course." After she was done explaining she turned around and gave Train the biggest smile he'd ever coming from her.

He then took her hand again and put the ring on it. She looked at the ring. Then back at Train. She kissed him so passionately that he was going to continue. But he knew there was plenty of time for that. Since they would spend the rest of their lives together. And nothing was going to change that.

They just smiled at each other and kissed each other passionately. Finally standing up they walked back to the safe house. Lynelle reached the door first. But turns out Train is a gentleman. So he opens and holds the door open. She bows a bit and entered. Train soon followed.

"I guessing things went well." Sven said. They just smiled at him and they nodded in unison and said, "You have no idea.". The green-haired sweeper couldn't help but smile. After all they've been through they can still love each other that much.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"So father what will we be doing? Are we going to go get mother?" Gerald asked. He just couldn't wait to meet his new mother. He had a family since he was five. And he's finally got the chance for a new one.

"Be patient my son." The man chuckling a bit. "You'll see her soon enough."

"Oh and father?" the ravenette asked. The man just looked at his new son. "What is your name?" The man chuckled a bit again. "My name is Ecneksid Deerc. But if you like just call me Ec." Gerald just nodded. Smiling again at his new father. Now he was looking out the window of the car. He looked at all his surroundings. But what he didn't know was the people who lived with his newfound father.


	25. Mysterious Happenings

XXIV: Mysterious Happenings

_Ok, so I know that the title might not go with the chapter but at least I'm trying here. And sorry for not updating for a week it's just I've got a lot on my mind right now. So I'm gonna be slow on all my stories. X3. Sorry in advance for this. Also there's a time skip in this one. And this chapter would not have been possible without the help of Xie Xie. Thank you so very much. Anywho, enjoy the chap!_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**1 year later**

Ecneksid had learned of Lynelle and Train being engaged. Which didn't bother him. What did bother him though was the fact that Gerald was ready to go on the mission he had planned, but didn't know where to start looking. Frankly, he was waiting for word on where the wedding would be held.

"Father, do you know where I'm going to be going yet? I'm getting really bored of just sitting around. When am I going to go look for mother?" Gerald was now eleven and in the last year or so he had learned 5 different martial arts and 6 different languages.

"Not to worry my son. Just be patient. I will learn the whereabouts of your mother soon. Until then just relax." As soon as he said that Ec had gone in another room. Leaving the boy to his thoughts.

But instead of his thoughts he went to the practice room to train. Finding someone already in there he turned to leave. But the person in the room stopped him. "Gerald, is there something you wanted?"

"I was just going to train. But if your using this place Andihce, then I don't want to bother you. I'll just explore the castle some more." Gerald turned to walk away again but found his wrist being held. He found it very annoying when Andihce did that. "Did _you _want something?" Turning her own question back on her.

"Well if you would like a training partner I'd be happy to help." She said with a smile. She always loved training with Gerald. For some reason it reminded her of a certain brunette. The way he moved was all about her. Even though he had never met the mother Deerc was talking about.

He looked at his wrist with her hand on it. Then looked up at her. Returning the smile he said, "Alright. But don't go easy on me. Because I won't go easy on you." And with that they starting training.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

It had been a year since Train had proposed to Lynelle and she said yes. They were now planning the wedding and had everything ready. Everything except Train's tux that is.

"No. No. No. No. Hell no! Absolutely not!" Train yelled. "There's no way in hell I would ever wear a tux! Why can't I just wear my usual attire?" He asked. Looking to his soon-to-be wife.

"Train I said yes to the proposal. Now we have to find a tux for you. And if you don't where one then I'll just find the ugliest and poofiest dress and wear it for the wedding. That _or _I could not marry you all together. So tux or one of those options. Choose."

"I choose none of the above. Because I'll always choose you first." Completely ignoring the answer and picking Lynelle up bridal-style. He spun around a few times. Seeing as how they were in a park they didn't really care. Lynelle was laughing as she held onto her Feline.

Train suddenly stopped spinning Lynelle and laughing along with her. He turned his head so he was looking over his shoulder. His eyes went wide tightening his grip on Lynelle. She looked up at Train and started to worry. He wouldn't let her see what was behind him. All she knew was she heard voices and Train put her down slowly.

"You aren't supposed to be here." He said calming down from being surprised so suddenly. He turned so his whole front was facing the intruders. "We were having fun and you just ruined it. You'll have to pay." Opening his eyes he didn't noticed he closed. Then Train pulled out his gun from his holster and charged.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Gerald and Andihce had not been training for minutes before Deerc burst into the room. "Gerald," Deerc said with a smile and breathed out a sigh of relief, "I have found where you'll be going for you mission to bring your mother here." He walked over to his son. "Are you ready? You'll be taking the motorcycle."

Gerald gave a skeptical look. "Why can't I take the mustang?"

"Because my dear son," Deerc stated, "I'll be taking the mustang to take care of some business that I left unattended for a year or so." He said walking out of the room to change and then headed to the sleek midnight blue with sky blue racing stripes mustang. Deerc's favorite color.

His son followed him. Gerald was ready since he got up. It's been like that since he heard he was going to go on a mission to get his mother and bring her back. But he was happy that he was finally going to meet his mother. "Let's see. Now which motorcycle should I take?"

Gerald had two choices. Fenrir or the Harley. Since he always wanted to ride the Harley he choose that one. Because whenever Deerc would go out he would always take Gerald with him on Fenrir. Never once the Harley. So that was his choice. "Now that you have chosen which one you wanted here is the information you will need." Deerc said as he handed Gerald information about his mother and where she was.

"Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can with her. Maybe I'll be back before dinner. But anyway father, see you soon." And with that he sped off into the distance until Deerc couldn't see him anymore. Then he left to go do the business he needed to take care of.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The figure had blocked Train's attack with his sword. "Nice job Train. But you might want to try and be a little quicker."

Train just growled and whirled back around and landed a hit on the figure. "I haven't lost my touch. It's you who can't get me. You've never been able to. Even when we were kids."

The man had shoulder length hair. His eyes were the deepest brown you'll ever see. And he was wearing a green tank top to show off his arm muscles. He didn't have too much muscle that he look like he was a wrestler. But fair sized muscles nonetheless. And he was wearing blue jeans with a hole in the right knee that fit snuggly around the man's legs.

They both laughed and Train offered a hand to the mysterious man. The man accepted, stood up, and turned to Lynelle. "And who is this Train? Your girlfriend? She's sexy." The man pouted a bit. "Why do you always get the sexy ones? I'm always stuck with the loud and obnoxious type."

Train walked over to Lynelle who had a confused expression on her face. "Lynelle, this is my friend from when I was a kid and my parents were still around, Darrell. Darrell, meet my soon-to-be wife, Lynelle." Train said with a touch-her-or-hurt-her-in-any-way-and-I'll-put-a-bullet-in-your-skull look.

"W-W-Wife?! But Train didn't you just meet her like 4 years ago? Then only actually been together with her for this past year?" Darrell said. Not taking the news to well considering the facts.

"Yes wife. We get married tomorrow. And how the hell did you know all that? Surely you couldn't have figured that all out by yourself." Train said with a smug look and tone.

"You're right. I didn't figure it all out by myself. I had some help." Train dropped his smug look. "What? You think I wouldn't make sure my friend was ok? Oh yeah and how are ya doin' Lynelle? I heard you took quite a few trips to the hospital." Now turning back to Train. "And you mister. How in the bloody hell did you get shot twice and almost die?! You're the Black Cat for goodness sake!" Calming down a bit. "Never mind. I don't think I want to know. Anyway I'm invited to the wedding right?"

Lynelle just tilted her head to the side. What the hell was with this guy? First he cares about her. Then he cares about Train. Now he's asking if he's invited to the wedding?! What the hell? Did he have a one tracked mind or something? Or was it just her?

"Of course you're invited dumbass! Why wouldn't you be?" Train said as he smacked Darrell upside the head.

"Ow! Damn, it was just a question! Geez. And the reason I asked is because your girlfriend over there is lookin' at me funny." Darrell said as he pointed to Lynelle. Who still looked like she was lost in thought.

"Oh don't mind her. She does this most of the time if she's confused on something. She'll just sit or stand there and just be lost in her thoughts. There's only one way to break her from her thoughts." Train turned to face Darrell. "You wanna see?"

Darrell nodded. And that's when Train gained his smirk. Then he turned to Lynelle and grabbed both sides of her face gently. Then he pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened and she tensed for a second before melting into Train's kiss. Lynelle loved it when he did that. That's mostly _why _she did it in the first place.

She broke away from the wonderful kiss she just had. "Thanks Train. I needed that."

"I know what you're thinking. And yes he does have a one tracked mind. Don't worry though. He's always been like that. Also just say yes to his next question. If you don't he'll make you do it anyway. Ok?" Train asked.

"Alright. I trust you Train. But if you're lying you know I'll kick your sorry ass all the way to the bedroom where you'll sleep by yourself." Lynelle said threateningly.

"Aw, don't be like that Lynn. Do you _really _think I would do that to the love of my life? Because you know how he-who-must-not-be-named is still on the loose. And if Darrell was anything like that then you would know right off the bat. Actually you would probably be gone by now." Train suggested. She couldn't help but agree with his logic.

Darrell interrupted, "So Lynelle, do you wanna have fun in celebration for your wedding? Because I know this awesome place with open field. It's not too far from here. Just over the hill, down 3 blocks, and make a left. That's where it's at. Although there's a house there. But the owners won't mind."

Train and Lynelle looked at each other for a second. Then blinked once, twice, three time. They bust out laughing. Darrell just gave them a questionable look. Like they were crazy and he had no clue what they found so damn funny.

Lynelle was the first one to recover. Wiping a tear from her eye because she was laughing so hard. "Sorry Darrell. But do you know who owns that place? Because we do."

Darrell's face lit up then. "You do? Then who owns it? The people there never really yelled at me before. I guess they're either old, never noticed me, or just don't care since they have so much land." Darrell was always a farmer. And liked the country life better than the city life.

"Well to tell you the truth…" Train started.

"We own that property." Lynelle finished.

"Lynn always loved to have a lot of land. And if you look real close there's more there than meets the eye. Right Lynn?" Train asked Lynn as he picked her up bridal-style again

"There is. But can we really trust him with that? I know he's a childhood friend and all but you know how I am when it comes to that. I just care about it so damn much. I would hate to see it all ruined when we finally got the chance." Lynelle explained.

Train looked at Darrell then back to Lynelle. "Yeah, I think we can trust him."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After Darrell had found out what they meant he and Lynelle were just talking. "So I hear that you can put up one hell of a fight. And you kicked Train's ass every time he picked a fight with you. You're one impressive woman. You know that?" Train was in the house right now attempting at making lunch.

"Of course I can. I have to be strong if I want to protect my family when Train isn't in the best shape. And I did. I need to stay in shape. But Train's always going easy on me. And it bugs the hell out of me. I don't know if he'll ever take me seriously." Lynelle explained as she sat down and pulled her knees to her chest then wrapped her arms around them.

"Maybe if we fight and he sees what you can really do he'll take you seriously. Because when his parents were still alive we would always fight each other. And there's so much more he can do then he's probably shown you. But those attacks were always ones to get the other injured." Darrell explained.

"That's exactly what I mean. If he at least gave me a chance to show him what I could do at full strength then he would start doing that. I think you have something there. If we fight each other and he watches I could show him all the abilities I have. And if not all maybe some. In the very least I want to try it!" Lynelle exclaimed. Apparently wanting to try it really bad. "But first let's go make sure Train's ok and doesn't burn the house down." She said getting up and walking towards the house.

"I'll be there in a second." Darrell shouted to her. She nodded and continued on her way. He looked up to the sky. "Good thing I came. I feel a strange aura around that girl. And it's not one that a person should take lightly. Hopefully I'll be able to help Train and her. Because if not… I'll have to get rid of her so her sins don't reflect on Train." Darrell said to himself as he got up and followed to where Lynelle had gone.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

That night Train decided to let Darrell and Lynelle fight each other. Of course Lynelle jumped on Train and they both fell to the floor laughing and smiling. _'They really do love each other. Let's just hope that love doesn't disappear.'_ Darrell thought.

"Now let's go outside to see what you're made of Darrell." Lynelle said as she got up off the floor and smirked. She knew she would beat Darrell. He didn't know the first thing about her fighting skills. So he had to be expecting the unexpected. But hardly anyone did that anymore. And that's just what she liked to hear.

So they found a good spot to fight outside and would begin as soon as Train gave the signal. "Okay, you guys have as long as you need to end this fight. Anything goes except weapons aren't allowed. Now… begin!" Train yelled and shot his gun off.

They were going to be fighting with bare hands. Lynelle had thrown a punch at Darrell right off the bat. And not even 5 minutes into the fight and Darrell was already bleeding. Lynelle just smirked. Who knew it would be this easy? Darrell charged at her and landed a kick to her side. Then a punch in the same place on her side as the kick.

Darrell had a trail of blood that ended at the bottom of his chin. It had stopped bleeding some time ago. His arm was starting to bruise. Train also noticed his moves were becoming slower as he fought more. Lynelle had a bruised leg and a large red spot on her shirt. Red was soaking the outside of it. But the injury didn't slow Lynelle down one bit.

Darrell shot at Lynelle again. Lynelle took a step to the side before bring her elbow down on the Darrell's chest but he kept his balance. He wiped the dried blood from his mouth he finally noticed. Then Darrell shot at her again Lynelle took the punch to the stomach this time. Train saw Darrell smirk, like hitting Lynelle had been a challenge. And it was.

Train's eyes widened as he stared wide-eyed. Lynelle hit the ground hard and Darrell was standing over her, he was about to hit her in the stomach again, but she lashed out with her legs and knocked him clear over. Before he hit the ground Darrell regained his balance and back flipped away from her. Lynelle scowled, but was back on her feet in a second. Each opponent slowly circled the other, waiting for an opening. Lynelle decided that she'd make an opening and see if Darrell went for it. He did. Once he was close enough Lynelle kicked her leg up and smacked him in the face with her shin, and pounced on him, pinning him to the ground and pressing a knee to the back of his head.

But then Darrell thought he'd cheat. He brought out his sword. Lynelle didn't care. She would stop him with her bare hands. The two brunettes charged at each other full speed in blinding fury. Lynelle jumped and aimed a kick right for Darrell's head. Darrell pulled his sword up aiming for Lynelle's stomach. Both were about to hit their target when something or someone got in the way. The short haired man grabbed onto Lynelle's leg swinging her around and onto his shoulder as he grabbed the sword's blade close to the handle and pulled up the sword and Darrell.

"I said no weapons dumbass! You could have seriously hurt Lynn if I didn't break you two up." Train said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Ok. We have a deal." He said turning to Lynelle. "I promise never to go easy on you again."

"That's all I ask my Feline." Lynelle purred as the trio headed back to the house for a well-deserved dinner.

After dinner that Lynelle made they all went to sleep. And awaited the next day to come. The big day for both Train and Lynelle. Lynelle couldn't go to sleep at all that night. She was too nervous and excited for her own good. She was going to be tired as hell tomorrow if she didn't get any sleep. So she snuggled into Train's chest a little more before letting sleep claim her.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**The next day**

In the dressing room Lynelle paced back and forth from one place to the other. She hadn't known that she'd be nervous when she had said yes. Wiley, Yabi, and Rinlset were hovering around her, making sure that everything was perfect for Lynelle on her big day.

"Lynn!" Rinslet said as she walked over, grabbed Lynelle and steered her towards the vanity. Lynelle was forced into the seat, and Rinlset set to doing her make up. When finished Lynelle's hair was up, and her eyes were lightly brushed with a light blue eye shadow. Her lips were a light pink and there were a few splashes of glitter on her cheeks. "There, all done. Wiley, you're next." Rinlset said to the other girl. Lynelle got up and started pacing again, trying to get her jitters gone.

"Huh?" Wiley asked as she whirled around and looked at Rinlset.

"You're next. Get over here and let me do your make up. It'll take five minutes." Rinset said. Wiley hesitated, but Yabi picked her up and put her in the chair. True to her word it only took Rinslet five minutes to do her make up. Yabi sat down before Rinslet said anything. Yabi's make up was done in five minutes as well, and then Rinslet looked over her handiwork. "We're all done. With time to spare." Rinslet added.

"Thanks so much." Lynelle said to the three other girls in the room.

"You're welcome." Wiley and Rinslet said together.

"No problem. Now sit down before you walk a hole in the ground." Yabi added with a laugh. Lynelle smiled and sat down. Her feet were already killing her. Which was only to be expected out of four-inch heels.

**With Train**

"I can't believe I'm getting married!" Train exclaimed as he did up his bow tie. Jenos was fixing his own, trying to get it perfect, and Sven was adjusting his hat that he reused to give up. Darrell was off getting dressed, having come a few minutes later than the other men.

"Yeah, neither can I Train." Jenos added as he pulled away from the mirror and looked himself over.

"We're all ready, now we're just waiting for Darrell. How are you doing in there?" Sven asked as he called to the other man.

"I'm almost dressed." Darrell answered.

"Good. After you're ready we're going to head up to the main hall and get our places. We only have twenty minutes before the wedding starts. Oh wait, where's James?" Sven asked as he looked around for Yabi's adoptive brother. He was the same age as Eve, and a bit shorter.

"I'm here." James said as he stepped away from the wall where he had been standing. Train walked over to him and handed him two rings. "I know," James started, "don't loose them, and if I do, you're going to kill me, and then Yabi will come down on you and you'll probably end up dead, and then Lynelle will go after Yabi because she killed you because you killed me because I lost the rings." James explained. Train just nodded, not having paid attention to the younger boy.

"Alright! I'm done." Darrell said as he walked out of the changing room. Everyone nodded and then headed up towards the main hall. Everyone got in their places, and all that was left was to wait for the bride and her bridesmaids.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

The music started and a few seconds later Eve came walking down the hall in a white dress with pink flowers on the skirt. Her hair was in two pigtails and kept out of the way by specially made hair ties. They were white with pink flowers that stood out against her blonde hair, but went with her eyes.

As she walked she threw handfuls of flower pedals onto the ground. They were red, and from roses.

After Eve, came Rinslet. She was dressed in a light blue dress and purple flower in her hair. A few seconds later came Yabi, she was dressed in the same outfit, minus the flower. Her hair was just down with barrettes with purple flowers on them. The last person before the bride was Wiley. True to her status in the wedding she wore the same blue dress as the two before her. Her hair was in a bun with chopsticks through her hair, and to follow the pattern there were small purple flowers that laced over each chopstick.

The music changed and all attention was towards the back of the room. Lynelle was standing there, waiting to be received. Since she didn't have her father there she was walking alone.

Train's eyes were wide and he couldn't help but stare as his soon-to-be wife. Her hair was held up in a bun with her veil holding it in place. Even through the veil he could see that she was wearing a light blue eye shadow and there were some spots of glitter on her cheeks.

She started to walk down the hall, slowly, but not too slow. It took her a few minutes before she was up to the podium, standing next to Train and smiling at him.

Train and Lynelle exchanged their vows and all the while their eyes never left the others.

A few people out in the crowd were crying at such a happy moment. Even if the crowd wasn't that big, only close family and friends, it felt crowded in such a small area.

"Do you, Train Heartnet, take this woman, Lynelle Wolves, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do, with all my heart." Train answered with a wide smile. Lynelle couldn't help but start to cry happy tears of joy.

"Do you, Lynelle Wolves, take this man, Train Heartnet, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lynelle answered.

"You may now kiss the bride." Train lifted Lynelle's veil and then kissed her. Lynelle kissed him back and the crowd cheered.

"You're hitched Train, there will be no getting rid of her now!" Jenos said with a smile to show that he was kidding.

"Why would I want to get rid of her?" Train asked. He dipped and picked Lynelle up. She laughed and wrapped her arms around Train's neck. Yabi smiled at them, but kept her distance.

"Good luck to you both!" Rinslet said as she hugged them both, and then went off to find some drinks. Yabi knew where she was going and followed her.

"You guys ready for the reception?" Lynelle asked from Train's arms.

"Can't wait." Wiley answered as she walked over to Jenos. "I also can't wait to get out of these heels." Wiley added as she shifted her weight.

"I feel you there." Lynelle said. Train, Wiley, and Jenos walked down the hall towards where reception was being held. It wasn't that far away, but they still had things to do to get it ready.

**Later that Night**

The music was blasting and people were dancing however they so chose. Lynelle and Train were out on the dance floor, Wiley and Jenos were having a drinking contest, which Wiley was currently winning, and Rinslet was looking around for promising prospects.

"ALRIGHT!" Lynelle yelled above the crowd, every one stopped to listen. "It's time to throw the bouquet!" She went up on stage and turned around. After that she took a deep breath and threw it over her head. Lynelle turned around and watched as it fell. "Wiley!" Lynelle yelled. Wiley looked up from her drinking game just in time to see the bouquet coming towards her face. She reached up and grabbed it, not realizing what it meant. "Congratulations!"

"What?" Wiley asked, and then realized what she was holding in her hands. "Wait! I just caught the bouquet?"

"Haha, yeah." Jenos said.

"Garter time!" Train yelled happily. Lynelle held out her leg to Train, and Train reached up to grab the garter. After it was off he turned around and threw it just like Lynelle.

"I got it!" Jenos yelled as he grabbed it from the air just before Darrell could. "Ha!" Jenos exclaimed brightly.

"Now you've certainly done it." Wiley muttered as she whacked him over the head with the bouquet. Everyone laughed and Wiley couldn't help but smile.

"So, when's the wedding?" Train called over to the two who had caught the items.

"Why do you want to know? You're not invited." Wiley said with a smile.

"Haha!" Train laughed.

It had been a fun night, and things were certainly going to get interesting as everyone was going to get drunk soon enough. But Train and Lynelle kept it to a minimum so they could at least drive everyone home.

The wedding and reception had been fun. Especially with all Lynelle and Train's friends there. But now it was time to leave and everyone that lived near Train and Lynelle got dropped off. Everyone said 'thank you' and 'hope to hang out again sometime soon'. The usual stuff.

Finally after dropping everyone off, except Darrell since he was staying with them, Train and Lynelle went into their house with Darrell right behind them. Now a married couple. They were so happy. So happy that they tripped over the couch and went flying behind it. But they laughed and got back up. The trio headed towards their own rooms and Train laid down on the bed.

Lynelle was looking out the window as she saw a motorcycle pull up into the driveway. She looked back to Train. He looked at her. "Anything wrong Angel?" Train asked her curiously and full of concern.

"No. I'm fine." Lynelle said as she grabbed her jacket. "I'm gonna go out for some air. I'll be back. I'll be back and snuggle with you ok?" She said as she pulled the door open. Never leaving Train's eyes for a minute. "Just don't worry ok?"

Train nodded and dropped it. Knowing that Lynelle would come back. Besides he trusted Lynelle with his life. So surely he could trust her being out on the porch alone and in the middle of the night. He sighed. That's just great. His conscious was getting to him. He seriously couldn't help but get a weird feeling that she was telling him something. But he just let it go and waited for Lynelle to return.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Out on the porch is where Lynelle was sitting. She was awaiting the guest that was approaching the house. As soon as he was close enough she could see his black hair, red eyes, and his abnormal canine teeth. They were longer than any other human beings. But that didn't bother her. What bothered her the most was who was this kid? And what did he want at this time of night?

The kid was only a few feet away from her now. "Can I help you with something?"

He complied and answered straight to her. As if he's known her all his life. "Yes. I was looking for you. My name is Gerald. Me and my father have been looking for you ever since he adopted me about a year ago. But he will tell you the details. I just wanted to meet my mother."

The last thing he said was what caught her attention. _'Mother? Did Train said this kid here? Is this a prank? I need to figure out who the hell sent this kid. Then beat the hell out of the guy.' _Lynelle thought to herself. "So who sent you to get me? I highly doubt it was my husband. And what's your last name?"

Again he complied by answering her questions. "Well my last name is Dreec. Gerald Deerc at your service. And Ecneksid didn't say anything to you about me coming did he? Because if you're not married to him then that would mean that you're married to…" Gerald's eye's widened in amazement.

"Yes. I'm married to Train Heartnet. My name is Lynelle Wolves-Heartnet. And who the hell is Ecneksid Deerc? I've never heard of him before in my life. Now are you done? Because I'm really tired. And I want to get back into things. Like college so I can help Train with bills and such." She explained as she got up to leave.

Gerald grabbed her forearm. "Please mother wait. There's a couple things you must know about father. Well first he speaks very highly of you. Whenever he used to tell me stories about I would always wish I could meet you. Then there's his name. He told me to tell you something about his name. And only you. 'If you spell my name backwards you will be able to come back from the darkness.' That's what he said." Gerald explained as they both sat down on the bench that was on the porch.

"Spell his name backwards? Let's see. D… i… s… k… e… n… c… e. Dis… kence. Diskence." Her eyes widened. "C… r… e… e… d. Creed." Her eyes grew wider. "Creed Diskence." Her eyes widened as far as they could go. Then her face turned into one of rage. "That bastard! What the hell does he want with me? I haven't heard from him for more than a year. And now he suddenly wants me back? After what he's put Train and me through?! No way in hell I'm going to him." Lynelle exclaimed. If it was one thing she learned it was never to go near Creed again.

"Mother? Mother please calm down." She finally remembered Gerald was there. "Father told me you two had fights. But he said he would never do anything to you or Train again. Only if you come back with me." He said quite hopeful.

"I'm sorry Gerald. But can I think about it? I'm just too tired right now. And I think Train gets worried if I'm out of his sight for too long. So come back in a week when I've made my decision. Ok?" She asked. She was just going to give herself a headache if she kept thinking about this.

"Alright. I'll be at a hotel. Just call me if you make up your mind earlier than the given time." Gerald said as he gave Lynelle a piece of paper with his cell phone number on it. "Now I must be going. Father will worry if I don't call him soon. See you around mother." He said as he headed back to the motorcycle and drove off.

Lynelle sighed. "This is going to be one interesting thing to talk to Train about." She said as she made her way to her room. She smiled at how Train looked so peaceful. She climbed into bed, under the covers, and snuggled into Train's chest. "Interesting indeed." She said to herself as she let sleep claim her. Little did she know that someone had been watching the whole meeting take place.


	26. Back To the Beginning

XXV: Back To the Beginning

_I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter. (cries) I really enjoyed writing this fic. And hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. X3. There will be a sequel to this though. So keep your eyes peeled. But it will take time to get done. I will be trying to get my other stories and finished. But there will be one. So don't worry. Now without further ado here is the last chapter to Through the Hard Times (Feels Like Today). Enjoy! (sniffles)_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

After eavesdropping on Lynelle and Gerald, Darrell couldn't go to sleep. He was too worried about Lynelle. Her and Train had finally gotten married. And Darrell had only seen Train around the town with a guy in a black coat after his parents were murdered. Darrell had never seen Train smile after he heard about Train's parents. But after hearing about the encounter he made with Lynelle, he saw Train starting to smile again. Even if Train didn't know Darrell was following him.

But as soon as the sun came up he went into the newly wedded couple's room. Surprisingly he saw Train up. Train looked at him and arched a brow. _'Why would Darrell come in here?' _Train wondered. Nevertheless he followed Darrell out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"What's wrong Darrell? Something happen while I was asleep?" Train said jokingly. But once he didn't hear an answer from Darrell he paled a bit. Something did happen. And he was going to learn from Darrell what it was. "Does it have anything to do with Lynn?" Once more silence was around. Train paled even further. _'This is __**not **__good.'_

"Train…" Darrell said. He sounded reluctant to speak but Darrell knew Train had to know. "Lynelle was visited by someone last night. And I didn't recognize him." Train was white as a ghost now. He didn't even speak. So Darrell continued. "He said his name was Gerald Deerc. And the hint that he gave Lynelle to get his father's name was…"

"Spell it backwards. Which would be Creed. That bastard!" Darrell was confused now. Train looked up at him. "Oh sorry. But I was Creed's partner for long enough to know how his mind works. So if he said his name was backwards then it would be Ecneksid Deerc. And that Gerald kid said his last name was Deerc. So I figured out he was Creed's adoptive son." Train explained.

Darrell arched a brow. "How the hell did you know that Gerald was his adoptive son?"

Train smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well if he loved Lynn enough then Creed wouldn't cheat. And by the way you said you didn't recognize Gerald only means that he doesn't look like Creed. Am I right?" Darrell nodded. "Well I'm going to confront Lynn about this when she gets up. Until then why don't you go back to sleep?"

Darrell nodded and went back to his room. Train was still in the kitchen sitting down at the table. "Why Lynn? Why wouldn't you wake me up and tell me about this?" Train buried his head in his hands.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Lynelle had just woken up looking at the bright sun outside. She smiled and turned to look at her lover's face. But Train wasn't there. She frowned. But her frown deepened when she remembered what happened last night. _'What does Creed want with me? And why does he keep coming after me? It doesn't make any sense. Then he adopts a kid to make me even feel more guilty if I don't go back to him. Next time I see him I'm going to make him wish he was never born.'_ Lynelle thought.

She finally decided to get out of bed and stretch to crack her joints. After that was done she got dressed and headed down to the kitchen for some breakfast. But what caught her off guard was Train was sleeping on the table. Lynelle smiled and walked over to him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping.

Then she decided that he looked uncomfortable sleeping like that so she lightly shook him. "Train. Train honey." He stirred a bit but didn't wake up. She shook a little harder. "Train sweetie. If you keep sleeping like that then your back's gonna be killing you today." Train opened his eyes and smiled. Lynelle smiled back. "Mornin' Train."

"G'mornin' Lynn. How'd you sleep last night?" Train then stared wide-eyed. _'I cannot believe I just asked her that! I don't want to pressure her on telling me. Only if she wants to tell me. Looks like I'm gonna pay for my mistake.'_ Train sighed.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Lynelle said as she was getting ingredients to make breakfast. "However, Darrell beat me to it." Train shot up from laying on the table and turned to face Lynelle's back with widened eyes. "But he did leave out a few details." She walked over to Train and gave him a piece of paper. Then walked back over to stove.

"A phone number? Whose number?" Train looked back up at Lynelle. "Is it that kid's?" She nodded. "That's it! I'm calling him and I'm gonna tell him to leave you the hell alone. You've already been through enough." Train said as he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He laid his head on top of hers. "When's he coming back?"

Lynelle sighed. "He'll be back in a week. I'm probably not gonna be here when he does. I'll be long gone." She looked up at her husband. "I'm sorry Train. But if Creed wants to find me, then I'll put up a fight. So we can't be found together for a while. I'll come back when—" She was cut off by Train's lips on her own.

Train reluctantly pulled away. "Whether you like it or not we're doing this together. And we'll get through it together. I'm not leaving your side for one second. No matter what you say. I love you way too much. Ever since the first time I laid eyes on you I never wanted to leave you. That why I was so furious that I couldn't find any trace of you for 3 years. So please, don't ask me to leave you. Because that'll be impossible." His voice was starting to crack and he was… crying? But the Black Cat never cries. '_Then again Lynn has changed me quite a bit.' _He smiled at the thought. Voice still cracked he spoke again. "And don't even try to get rid of me. Because we're stuck with each other until the end of time." Train rubbed his nose against Lynelle's while smiling.

Lynelle smiled back. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." She pulled her arm back and turned her hand into a fist. "But I don't want to put your life at risk for my sake." Before Train could do anything Lynelle had hit him full force in the stomach. Knocking all the air out of him. "I'm sorry." She said as she pulled him into a brief embrace. "Just remember I'll always love you." Without another word she ran out of the kitchen and out the door.

'_Lynn. Please… don't go.' _Train thought as he saw his wife's disappearing figure. As he tried to get up a pain shot through his whole body. But before his body could hit the marble floor of the kitchen something caught him. He opened his eyes he didn't realize he closed. Train saw the form of his best friend. "Darrell, she's gone. Lynn's… gone…" That's all he got out before his mind slipped into unconsciousness as he felt tears escape his eyes.

Darrell looked to the door where Lynelle had run off an stared. _'This was not supposed to happen. Why has Creed come back?' _He looked to Train. Then something caught his eye. He looked to where Lynelle was standing when she hit Train. _'Tears? She was crying? Now that I think about it when I saw her running out of here I saw droplets of water pouring out of her eyes.' _Darrell thought. _'Please Lynelle, don't do anything stupid. At least for Train's sake.'_

Darrell lifted his long time friend off the floor and went up the stairs. As soon as he had gotten to the top of the stairs he heard a car pull into the driveway. Still with Train in his arms he went back downstairs and laid Train on the couch. The doorbell rang. Darrell went to the door and cracked it to see who was there.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Creed's phone was going off. He sighed and reached for it. _'Probably Echidna worrying about me.' _He finally pulled it out of his pants pocket. "Hello?"

"_Hello father."_ It was Gerald.

"Hello my son. How did the meeting go with your dear mother Lynelle? Did she accept or decline?" Creed really wanted to know what the answer was. But he would stay calm to show his son an example.

"_Well, she's married father. And to that good for nothing feline, Train Heartnet." _Gerald spat. He's the reason Creed and Lynelle broke up. It's all his fault.

Creed hit the breaks of the mustang hard. "What?! She wasn't supposed to marry him for another week! What changed her mind?! And wait a minute…" Creed paused and narrowed his eyes dangerously. "If she didn't come with you willingly didn't I tell you to make her?!" Creed was beyond pissed at his son. _'Why wouldn't he listen? He's going to get a real scolding.'_

"_I'm sorry father. But she seemed too sweet and kind. I didn't want to make such an angel come if she didn't want to. I know you're furious at me. But please understand father, I only did what I thought was right at the time." _Gerald said unfazed by Creed's yelling.

Creed calmly breathed. "Where is she now? She's still at the location I told you right?" Gerald confirmed this. "Alright. Don't go back there. I will be dealing with this myself. Just go back to the castle and wait for me there ok? On second thought, go to plan B." Creed asked.

"_Ok father. I will do what you wish. But just to warn you." _Creed narrowed his eyes. _"There is another man in that house. I do not know what he looks like. Or if he knows Train or mother. But I sensed his presence in that house."_ Gerald finished.

"Alright my son. I will be careful. Thank you for the warning. Je t'aime." He said.

"_Je t'aime aussi. Goodbye for now father. Until we see each other again." _Gerald replied.

Creed hung up and started the car again. He looked both ways and made a left. Then he came up to a large 2-story house with a lot of land around it. _'This place seems to improper for my Angel to be here.'_ Creed thought before he killed the engine and got out.

He put his sunglasses on to shield his eyes from the sun that would peek out of the clouds every one in a while. He walked up the nicely paved sidewalk. _'At least that damn feline did something right. I wonder what else he has made Lynelle go through.' _Creed pondered. Before he knew it he was at the front door.

He didn't have to knock. For someone cracked the door open before opening it just enough to see a little bit of the inside house. "Can I help you with something sir?" Creed could have sworn he heard a little anger in the man's voice. Then Creed saw his eyes. The man's eyes were a death glare. Quite possible that it matched Train's.

"Yes. You can actually. I'm looking for a Lynelle Wolves-_Heartnet_." Creed spat out the last part like it was poisonous just to say. "If you would be so kind as for me to talk to her—" Creed was cut off before he could finish.

"There is no one such as that here." The man snarled. Seems to Creed that this man didn't like him. "I live here with one roommate. And I tell him that he is not to have anyone over without my consent. So if you are finished please leave the premises."

"As you wish." But before Creed even left the porch he heard a familiar voice call his Angel's name.

"_Lynn…_" The voice sounded muffled, yes. But Creed recognized it immediately. "Lynn…" The voice said a little more stern. A gasp was heard. "Lynn!"

Creed turned back around. "And was that your roommate? He sounded like he was crying. You better check on him." Creed was walking off the porch but stopped. "You know, I could look at him for you. I have a PhD as a doctor. I could take a look to see if anything is wrong with him if you like." Creed smirked as he saw the man had gone back into the house and the door hadn't closed all the way.

He walked up to the door. But just listened to the voices as he opened the door a bit more. Of course he didn't want to get caught. So he opened it just enough to hear the voices and see the faces.

"Darrell." A very familiar brunette said. Then he gasped. "Where's Lynn?! What happened to her?!"

"Easy Train." The man known now as Darrell said. "Now, what's the last thing you remember?"

Train sat up and shadowed his eyes with his bangs so Darrell wouldn't see him crying. But his body deceived him as his shoulders were shaking. "The last thing I remember is Lynn running out of the house and then pain shot through me. But then you caught me from falling. And that's the last thing I remember besides the tears rolling down my face." Train said a little rushed. But Darrell understood every word.

Darrell had put his arm around Train's shoulders to try and comfort the younger man. As soon as Train had fallen asleep he noticed the door was a bit more opened then he left it. He darted for the door so quick that he saw Creed just leaving the porch. "I don't think so _kind _sir." Darrel spat.

"But what _ever_ do you mean, Darrell Thomas." Creed's and Darrell's eyes narrowed dangerously at the same time. "Yes I know who you are. You look much like your sister I met at that orphanage a year ago. But anyway all I'm looking for is _my_ precious Angel. And since she is not here I will be taking my leave." He turned to walk away before he was slammed on the ground.

When he looked up he did not expect to see who he did. Train had him pinned to the ground. And Hades was at Creed's temple in a matter of moments. "I thought that was you, you bastard." The thing that surprised Creed the most was Train's calmness. "Hey guess what Creed. I've come to deliver some bad luck."

All that was heard was a yell and a gunshot in the evening.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Lynelle stood in front of a large but familiar building. _'Haven't been here in 2 and a half years. Still a little surprised nothing's changed though. Well I might as well get this over with.' _Gripping Zeus, which was in its holster on her left leg, she entered the building.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere. Lynelle did not jump nor did she cry out in surprise. She just stood there looking at the figure straight in the eye. Her face was unreadable to the figure. "Welcome back XIII. We have been expecting you arrival back here for sometime now."

It had started to rain. Lynelle just lifted her face to the pouring down rain and closed her eyes. "Never thought I'd be back here." Her clothes now soaking wet looking at the figure. Her face still unreadable. "I just want back in. By the way, I'm married to Train. So you might want to tell some of the erasers you have with you to back off." Raising her gun to a trembling eraser that was behind her. "Besides, I'll come with you to join back with the Chronos Numbers." Lowering her gun. "Do I make myself clear, Sephiria?"

Sephiria's smirk that she had disappeared at those words. "Of course. And we will also leave everyone else you know alone. Other than Creed Diskence." She growled at the name.

Lynelle smirked. "I don't care what you do about him. As long as you leave the boy, Gerald alone." The smirk lost and serious face. "Am I clear on that as well?"

"Perfectly." Sephiria said as she advanced on Lynelle. Careful not to make the girl run. "Now let's get out of this rain. You will resume your training once you have joined back up. After a week with that you will be partnered with Number VII. Seems he doesn't want to work with us anymore."

"You mean Jenos?" Lynelle said rather calmly. "Wouldn't surprise me." Lynelle then spaced out. As if she was lost in a memory. She quickly snapped out of it and looked back to Sephiria. "Let's go so I can get out of these wet clothes." Following Lynelle, Sephiria and all the erasers had gone back inside the building.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Darrell!" Train yelled as he looked at the man who pulled him away in time from Creed's shot. Train ran up to Darrell before he could fall face first on the pavement. "You idiot! Why'd you do that?! That shot was meant for me."

"Heh. Because Train. I wanted to. And you have a wife who loves you deeply. Also when you find her give her this. And it was made by me." Darrell pulled the necklace that he had been hiding and gave it to Train. It was beautiful. The chain was gold and the pendant. The pendant was a metal feather. But it was colored like an Indians would be. There was also something else on it. The front of it had a dove taking flight. On the back the inscription read: Lynelle, to the only daughter I ever knew. Here's a little something for you. It may not be much but it's the best I can do. Love, your mother Aine.

Train eyes widened in realization. "Darrell…" Train breathed out. "You're her father? Lynn's father? But then…" Thinking back to where Train first introduced the two. "Why did you call her sexy?"

"Hmmm. I was wondering when you were gonna ask that." Darrell smiled while blood trickled from his lip. "I did it so that way I would cover my tracks. And you weren't surprised when I said her name. Because you said it before I could. Also I didn't want her to get suspicious of me." Darrell explained.

'_So this is why I saw a shocked look on his face when he saw her at first.' _Train was torn from his thoughts as he jumped back with Darrell in his arms from a swipe of Creed's sword. "Why the hell are you still here? You don't need to be. So leave." Train's eyes narrowed into slits while giving Creed his infamous death glare.

"I will leave since I know that Lynelle isn't here. But mark my words Train, if you get in my way of finding Lynelle and bringing her with me then you'll pay for it." Creed's eyes narrowed as he was walking off. "You'll pay with your life." Then got in the blue mustang and took off.

"What a damn bastard." Looking back down at Darrell, Train noticed that Darrell was breathing very faintly. "Dammit!" Train cursed as he locked the front of the house, ran to the green Ford pick-up, and drove off to the hospital with Darrell passed out in the passenger seat, still breathing.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Once the Elders were finished speaking with Lynelle she had gone wandering around the headquarters. _'Still the same ol' HQ. But I don't blame them. The Elders hate the thought of change. But looks like I'm back on my leash. At least Train and Creed can't find me here. They would never suspect…'_ She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat. "Yes…" But stopped when she saw who it was.

"Hello… mother." Blue/green met blood red. "I thought you would still be in this building. Hasn't since you've been here has it?" Gerald pulled on his mother's arm playfully. "But isn't this great mother? We'll be able to spend more time together."

Lynelle blinked. Then realized this wasn't a dream. Creed knew she would do this. He knew that she would come here to not put Train into risk. _'Damn him!'_ She thought as she was pulled by Gerald. "I'm sorry Gerald." She pulled her arm out of the boy's grasp. "But I have to find Jenos. He's the one I was partnered with. But don't worry. As soon as I get back I'll play with you ok?"

"Alright." Gerald replied sadly. But then his eyes brightened. "I'm sorry mother I just remembered that I have to meet the Elders and fill the position of Number XII." Gerald went running off with out saying another word.

Lynelle shook her head. "Kids these days."

"And you said you wanted to start a family with Train." She heard a familiar voice say. Lynelle whipped around and saw her partner. "Yo. Heard you've been looking for me." She nodded with a grin on her face. "Well let's get going if we wanna get this mission done as fast as possible."

They walked out the door but as soon as that happened they ran towards their target. "Assignment: Bring Chaos Rush to the Elders. He has been a record of killing murderers, robbers, arsonists, and etc. He's mostly like one of the Numbers but not part of Chronos."

"Well then, let's get to it." Jenos said as they made their way through the city.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"_Welcome to the Chronos Numbers, No. XII." _Willzark congratulated.

"I thank you kind Elder. What is my first assignment?" Gerald asked.

"_Your first assignment is to bring Creed Diskence here. Then after we are finished talking to him you are to place him in one of the cells that we have here. Are we clear on that Number XII?" _Willzark asked.

Gerald looked shocked for a moment. Then his serious face was back. "Yes Elder. I will do as you ask." Without another word he left. And the screen with Willzark on it turned off.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Wow. Tough break." Jenos said after listening to Lynelle while waiting for their target to came out of his home. "I feel for you. But when are you going to tell Train." Lynelle suddenly found her shoes more interesting. "Lynelle," Jenos stared wide-eyed, "you didn't. But… But why? You should have told him."

"Jenos you don't understand." She muttered. Then looked up at him. "I can't ever tell Train. If I do then he'll hate me even more for running out on him. So please don't tell him. Let me tell him when the time is right. Ok?" She asked him. With a cute pout Jenos immediately agreed.

Then suddenly the door to their target's house opened and they took off. Making sure to be careful Lynelle put a hand to her stomach. _'Don't worry little one, you'll be fine. I'll be with you all the time. Don't ever forget that fact alright Jaden?'_ She felt a kick as a response. _'Good. Now Let's get this guy.'_


End file.
